Supernatural: The Emma Singer Story
by Meow 34
Summary: Emma Singer is the daughter of Robert "Bobby" Singer and Karen Singer. She was raised along side the Winchester boys as brothers. Soon after Dean's death and resurrection she meets Castiel who tells her she's a prophet and he's her guardian angel but it's not long before the two start to get close. Will their love last or will the angels destroy it?
1. Information

Name: Emma Sophia Singer

Nicknames: Emmy, Jelly Bean

Information: 

Date of Birth: January 15th 1987

Species: Human/Prophet

Powers: Can read the word of God

Current Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

Relationships:

Karen Singer- Mother

Robert "Bobby" Singer- Father

Pamela Barns- Mother Figure

Dean Winchester- Brother figure

Sam Winchester- Brother figure

Castiel "Cass"- Love interest/Guardian angel

Skills:

Fluent in French (took French all four years in high school)

Knows some Latin

Adept in archery and sword fighting

Appearance:

Hair: Caramel color, medium length, slightly wavy

Eyes: Blue-green

Skin: Fair

Body type: Slender and 123 pounds

Height: 5'5

Other markings: none

Early Life:

When Emma was three years old her mother was possessed by a demon, Bobby shot the demon to save his daughter, when he later exorcises it ends up killing his wife. Robert raised Emma knowing about the supernatural world but said it was her choice if she wanted to be a hunter or not. (in my story Bobby was a hunter prior to meeting Karen but he was retired)

Note: My story goes somewhat with the TV show's storyline. I changed a few things around, like there are seven archangels instead and a character have been added.

Note 2: I decided to drop my second character.

Note 3: A picture of Emma is on my page.


	2. Damaged People

**Chapter One: Damaged People**

**X Two Months After Dean's Death X**

It's been two months since Dean died but it feels like it happened yesterday. Dean was my big brother he was always there for me, and now he's gone. It wasn't even a day before Sam left, I would call him once in a while just to see if he was alright but he would ignore all my calls. After about two weeks of trying to get a hold of him I decided I should give him alone time, let him have time to grieve. Then one day out of the blue he called me and said he wanted to meet up, that's when he said he was going after Lilith to get his revenge. I tried to convince him it was a suicide mission but he was determined and that was the last time I saw him.

I kept calling him but once again he ignored my calls or he was dead. Both thoughts worried me. After two months I was able to find him, he was in Colorado at some bar; I didn't bother remembering the name. I saw him sitting at both with a brunette; they were talking about something intensely. I waited till she left before I walked over to Sam. "Hey Sammy" I said he looked surprised he blinked twice as if to make sure he was actually seeing me. "Emma?" He asked "yeah, Sam we need to talk" I said, he smiled sadly and nodded his head.

"How have you been?" I asked, "Fine. You?" he asked back. "I'm okay, dads not doing too well" I said. He nodded and we small talked for a while but it was nothing important. After a while I couldn't help but blurt out "Sam you need to stop this suicide mission!" he looked angry and said "this is what you came here for" It was a statement not a question. "Please Sam. Nothing good will come of it" I tried to plead with him; he gave me a murderous look then said "do you even care about Dean?" I was shocked he'd even ask that "of course I do" I said with my voice cracking. "She killed Dean, Emma" he shouted "I'm aware of that" I said my voice rising.

"I have to go after her! She needs to pay for what she did!" Sam said. "Do you even here yourself?! You sound like a selfish brat!" I said 'sometimes he could act like he was the only person in this word who is suffering'. "Selfish?" he asked angrily "YES! What if she kills you?" I shouted now fully ticked off with him. "I don't care. I have to do this!" he sounded delusion, "You truly are an ass, you know that!? Dean's deal means nothing now. If you let her kill you, that means he's rotting in hell for nothing" I yelled at him.

He didn't say anything and I wasn't going to let him. "Do you honestly think you're the only person hurting?" I shouted at him. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you're not. I feel like shit every day because I know what's happening to him. Dad is a wreck; you and Dean are like sons to him. Now Dean's dead he feels like he failed" I yelled. "Dean didn't sell his soul for you" he told me. "Dean sold his soul so you can live! Not go on some stupid suicidal mission!" I yelled as loud as could. He didn't say anything, I got tried and said "whatever" I got up and made my way for the door once I got outside I shouted profanities.

I got in my car and drove off, I prayed to God that Sam will listen to me, I hoped he would.

NOTE: I don't own anything but my character Emma. This is my first fanfic so please be patient with me. If I have errors tell me what they are. Don't complain about them, tell me so I know what to fix. also I was going to start my story from season three but didn't like how it turned out so I already started season four so that's where I'm starting at.


	3. Lazuras Rising Part 1

**Chapter Two: Lazarus Rising Part One  
**

**Note: I don't own anything just my character Emma.**

It's been five months since Dean died and Sam left. He hadn't even bothered asking me if I wanted to help find Lilith either, he had just said goodbye and that was it. At first I liked to think he didn't want me getting hurt, but truthfully, he thought this was his battle now. I stared down at the palm of my hands thinking about everything that had happened before Dean's death, _the deal with the crossroads demon, Sam dying, John dying, the car accident, the devil's gate opening, Lilith_.. I looked from my hands when the phone rang I prayed that it was Sam, I don't care if he was calling to yell or to tell me to stop calling. I just needed to know my brother was okay. "Hello?" dad in his usual gruff voice, whoever the caller was dad didn't like them because he got his pissed off face. "Call back again and I'll kill ya" he yelled before he slammed the phone down. "Dad who was it?" I asked cautiously, he looked over at me "no one Jelly bean" he told me, "didn't sound like no one" I mumbled, "Excuse me?" he asked. '_How the hell does he hear everything?!'_ I thought to myself. "Nothing" I muttered and went to the kitchen to avoid my dad's glare.

I looked around and noticed it wasn't clean. If I wasn't around I don't think this place would ever get cleaned. I started washing dishes when a knock on the door echoed through the house. I dried my hands off and watched as dad opened the door to... "Dean!" dad exclaimed, I wanted to go see if it was really Dean- my dead brother, but I stayed where I was standing. "Hey Bobby," said Dean, i was behind a wall and I couldn't get a good view of the person who was supposedly Dean. _'Could it really be him?_' I watched as dad took a few steps back and Dean entered the house, no demon traps seemed to trap him. _'So, not a demon',_ but you could never be too sure. "You thirsty?" dad asked, examining Dean. Dean nodded, "Of course." Dad looked over at me and nodded his head. Dean hadn't to notice me yet. I went into the kitchen and got "Dean" a beer but put some holy water in it, then I grabbed a sliver knife and hid it in the waist band of my pants.

I walked out to see Dean and dad in the library, dad was watching Dean like a hawk, and Dean was obviously to this. When I got into view Dean looked over at me, a smile was growing on his face. That's when I knew it was him, but a voice in the back of my head told me to stop being stupid. The knife was safely tucked beneath my shirt and hiding against the side of my thigh and waist. I handed Dean the beer, but instead he pulled me into a big hug, the big brother kind that cuts your air supply off. He always gave me hugs like that when we hadn't seen each other in a while. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years," he whispered, "me too" I said back.

I hugged him back and ignored my hunter instincts that kept yelling me. A couple of minutes passed by and finally Dean released me, taking a drink from his beer; he didn't spit it out either. I went and joined dad's side, secretly handing him the knife. He walked up to Dean then. "So, where have you been Dean? Can you remember anything at all?" he asked. "I remember being hell hound chew-toys and then lights out," Dean said, "Then I woke up six feet under." Suddenly dad began to slash at him and making Dean drop his beer, it crashed to the floor and shattered everywhere. Dean took a bunch of steps back and then when he saw an opening grabbing dad and pinning him to the wall. "Bobby it's me!" he pressed. I didn't know what to do, I really felt like this was Dean but I didn't want to just stand there and do nothing. I got my gun out and fired three bullets into the ceiling. Dad and Dean looked at like I was a crazy person. I aimed the gun at Dean or whatever it was pretending to be him. "Whoa! Emma it's me, Dean" he said calmly, "how would I know that?" I asked. I didn't want to shoot because if it was really Dean I could kill him all over again and if it wasn't I could really piss whatever it was off. "You're name's Emma Sophia Singer and your dad's name is Robert Steven Singer. You guys became hunters when Karen became possessed one day." Dean paused for a second, and then continued with, "you guys are closest thing I have to a family!" dad glanced at me, then back at Dean.

I could tell dad was going to start swinging again, but I shouted "tell me something only Dean would ever know." Dean looked at me smirking and said "You hate twilight, love romance novels, and you write fan fiction. Oh yeah your account name is SlytherinGirl5". "Dean?" I asked, he sighed in relief and said "that's what I'm been trying to tell you". Dad wasn't convinced and tried to lunge at Dean but I shot another bullet in the air. "Dad, it's Dean, only he could ever know that stuff about me." I told him in annoyance. Dad wasn't fully convinced so he grabbed a thing of Holy Water and splashed it in Dean's face. "I'm not a demon, you know" he said spitting water out. "I already put holy water in his beer." I told him dad glanced back at me, "what? You can never be too careful" I said. Then he looked back at Dean, "Son of a bitch, you're alive, really alive," he said. Then he gave Dean a dad-like hug. But they pulled away rather quickly though. "Where's Sammy?" Dean asked, looking around. _'Crap'._ I looked down at the ground and said "He left".

"What?!" Dean exclaimed, "don't worry, we'll find him," dad assured Dean, patting his shoulder. "Ow!" Dean said. I looked up, my eyebrows furrowed. "Oh yeah, almost forgot," Dean said, rolling up his sleeve revealing a hand-print on his shoulder. "What the hell?" dad asked; I walked closer to Dean to get a better look at it. I couldn't help but gently place my hand over it and oddly enough my hand was exactly the same size. _'That's Strange'_ I thought to myself. I gently pulled my hand away but that caused Dean to wince, "sorry" I apologized. "It's okay," Dean said, "Come 'awn, I wanna go find Sammy. "Sure" I said I didn't want to disagree with him considering he just got out of hell. I got up and walked into the kitchen "like he'll answer" I mumbled to myself. _Yes i know I'm acting bitchy but Sam is my family and your supposed to drive each other nuts. Plus the jackass hadn't been calling or picking up. But at least I have my reasons. _

We began our search for Sam and turned out he was in South Dakota, we got the address and headed toward Sam.

Note: I know this is isn't a long chapter but i have a part two as the next Chapter because if i didnt this one would be really long. I will post at least next once a week. This is my first fanfic so please forgive any mistakes.


	4. Lazuras Rising part 2

**Chapter Three: Lazarus Rising Part Two**

We were able to track Sam down and we're now having an argument about whether or not he was reasonable for bringing back Dean. But Sam said no demon would make a deal with him _'why are Sam and Dean such idiots'_ he also said he eventually gave up and tried to go after Lilith to get revenge. After we came to the conclusion that Sam had nothing to do with Dean's return, we had a question that we didn't know the answer to. _What pulled Dean out of hell?_ Dad said we should go and visit _"the best damm psychic in town"_ I already knew who it was and her name is Pamela and she's like a mother to me and the closest thing I have to one. After my mother died, Pamela helped my dad raised me, whenever I needed stuff explained like periods or even the birds and the bees, dad would always turn to Pamela for help and each time she would tease him about it and call him a _"big baby"._

We got to Pamela's and introduced everybody. We quickly told her what had happened and that we needed some information. Pamela, Dad, Sam, Dean, and I were currently sitting at the table, while Pamela was chanting and telling the creature to show its face. Then she said, "Sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy."."Castiel?" I asked that name sounded familiar but I couldn't think of where I heard it. "It's the creature's name, he is warning me to turn back." Pamela continued to chant, "then how about we listen" I said but she ignored me. Then suddenly, the candles in the middle of table burst into a high flame. Pam screamed I looked over and couldn't believe what I was seeing; her eyes were burning right out of her skull. She fell to the floor and Dad screamed, "Call 911!" Sam went outside in a hurry and called, while Dad, Dean, and I rushed to Pamela. She opened her eyes, but there were nothing but black craters where her eyes should have been. "I can't see. I can't see!" Pam said. The ambulance came and took Pamela to the hospital, Dad and I stayed with her until she was stabilized, while Sam and Dean went to eat and discuss a few things. I was at the motel with the boys, dad told me I should stay with them.

Sam seemed to fidget a lot the entire time we we're with him; sort of like this guy I went to school with, it turned out that he was using drugs. _'Maybe Sam's on something'_ I thought to myself. I put that out of my mind and fell asleep next to Dean, but when I woke up I noticed Sam was gone _'he really is on something _I muttered_'_. Suddenly the radio turned on and made various noises. Dean woke up right after me, and we immediately went into hunter mode. We grabbed our guns, Dean slowly walked to the door, with his gun raised. "Dean Winchester I must speak with you" I heard a voice say he kept repeating himself as he got louder. Dean covered his ears and tackled me as the windows blew out and the mirror above us started to crack. Dean immediately wrapped an arm around my waist and leaned over me, right as the mirror shattered and showered us with broken glass. I faintly heard the door open and Dad's voice calling our names.

Dean got angry and decided that we were summoning this thing tonight. Dad and I just looked at each other and waited as Dean called Sam. He told him our plan and we waited for a few minutes until Sam showed up. Everyone piled into the impala, I sat in the backseat with dad sitting next to me, Dean and Sam in the front. Dean had pulled up to an old looking shack. Sam, dad, and I followed behind him. We quickly got to work and spray painted the walls. Once we were done, dad began the chant. Nothing had happened for an hour. Dean looked at dad and asked "You sure you did the ritual right?" dad gave him a bitch face and Dean backed off. Just then the walls began to shake and a howling wind filled the room and I looked from dad, to Dean, to Sam and then back again. "What's going on?" I asked loudly as my hair blew wildly. The lights then exploded, causing sparks to fly. I rushed over towards the middle of the room, wanting a better view of everything. The doors of the shack then busted open and i was able to see a figure slowly walking in. So far the only thing I could really tell about him was that he had a trench coat on with a suit.

Dad, Sam, and Dean all start shooting rock-salt directly at the stranger, but he doesn't seem to be affected from it and for some reason I Couldn't seem to draw my gaze from him._What was going on? Why didn't I want to shoot him? _I thought to myself. I watched as the the man walked right up to Dean, who has Ruby's special blade in his hand. "Who are you?" Dean asked. "I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition," the man says. "Thanks for that," Dean says, I watched shocked that Dean stabbed him in the chest, and the man didn't fall to his knees, he still stood- unaffected. The man looks calmly down at the knife, then grabs it by the hilt and pulls it out of his chest. Suddenly dad comes running from behind with a pipe, obviously going to swing it at him, but the man grabbed it without even glancing behind him and turns around then, pressing two fingers to his forehead.

I watched as my dad fell to the floor "Oh my God," I whispered, the man looked up at me, turning his attention away from dad. He walked toward me and was about to press his fingers to my forehead, but suddenly Sam blocked my pathway and he fell to the floor instead. I looked down at him shocked. "Sam!" Dean said, I looked back up at the man, who was now looking at Dean. "We need to talk Dean," he said, "Alone." He glanced over at me again and I looked at Dean for help. "You're not touching her," Dean said, getting in my way, "And we're not talking alone, so let's begin with *who are you*." Dean told the man almost getting in his face. "Castiel." the man said, "Yeah, I figured that much," Dean growled, "I mean *what* are you.". "I'm the angel of the lord," Castiel replied. Dean wasn't buying it, Castiel glanced at me, then he returned his attention to Dean when he blocked Castiel's view of me.

"This is your problem, Dean, you have no faith."Castiel said, Dean made a face at the comment, Then he filled the room with a light that was bright for only a second and then quickly dimmed, and then I saw them. The Castiel's wings the were huge and a black raven color... "Some angel you are," Dean retorted, "You burned out that poor woman's eyes.". I closed my eyes and tried to put out that memory of Pamela. Castiel's voice brought me back to reality. "My true form can be to much for some people to handle. So can my voice." Dean scoffed and I glanced at him. "You were the one making all of the noises at the gas station, weren't you?" he asked. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume," Dean cracked. Castiel apologized. "I thought you were one of the few who could hear my true voice and not got deaf," Castiel said, then he continued on to explain on how he was using somebody's body- a vessel he called it- of a devoted man. "He actually prayed for this," Castiel said. Dean wasn't buying it I was beginning to believe Castiel, but I had feeling Dean didn't. That was the thing about him, he's too damm stubborn. "Why would an angel rescue me from Hell?" Dean asked. "Good things do happen Dean," Castiel told him. "Not in my experience," Dean retorted. "...Why did you do it?"."Because God commanded it," Castiel says, "Because we have work for you, both of you" he said looking at me.

I glanced at Dean, then back at Castiel with wide eyes. Something big had to be coming. Then I watched as Castiel diapered.

Note: I don't own anything but Emma. If I have any mistakes tell me and I will fix them. Please review. Also a picture of Emma is on my page. i will try and update at least once a week.


	5. Are you there God?

**Chapter Four: Are you there God? It's me Dean Winchester:**

* * *

All four of us were back at the house. After Sam and dad woke up, Dean and I told them what happened with the mystery man. Once we got home we went right to research. Dad was going through a rather large book, while the boys were in the kitchen arguing; I rolled my eyes turning my attention back to my book. "Do you two chuckleheads want to stop talking religion and come take a look at this?" Sam and Dean came in and Dad filled them in, and told them that angels can pull a soul out of the pit. "What else?" Dean asked. "What else?" I asked, "What else can do it?" he asked again, "Airlift your ass out of the hot box? Nothing we can find" dad replied. Sam told Dean this was a good thing because it wasn't another round of demon crap. Dean began to argue that if angels exist then God does too, "why is that so hard to believe?" I asked him, he looked at me for a minute, and then said "I didn't know you believed in fairies?"

I sighed and said "if you mean God and angels, yes I believe". He made a face and asked "why?", "I just do" I replied. I always believed in God, I think it's because of my mom, but I didn't feel like explaining that to Dean.

Thankfully Dean dropped the subject "But why would he pull me out, personally? I'm sorry, but I'm not buying it!" Dean yelled, he continued his rant with saying "I've saved a few people, sure, but why would he bring me back, out of everybody else?" "Well you're obviously important to the man upstairs." Sam said. "Well it creeps me out." Dean said with and slightly shaky voice. Sam continues to tell Dean that he needs to accept the facts and get over it. Dean sighed and asked, "So what do we know about angels?" Dad brings out about five books of various sizes and says, "Start reading." Dean points at Sam and says, "You're gonna get me some pie," then snatches the top book and walks into the kitchen.

Sam left about ten minutes ago and I went up into my room to see if I can find anything on Castiel. I was sitting on my bed looking through a book about angels, when I felt a breeze. I got up and noticed the windows were closed. I doubled checked them but they were fine, there wasn't even a crack. I had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around but didn't see anything. Dad came in a few moments later and told me, that he and the boys were checking up on a hunter named Olivia who lived nearby.

Sam and Dean were in the Impala, with dad and I following behind them. When we got to Olivia's house, dad went first with his gun raised, I followed behind him. "Olivia?" Dad asked. I stepped around the corner and saw her. Lying on the floor, her chest ripped open. "Oh no" I said under my breath. The boys stepped in behind me and saw her. Dad went out the front door to call other hunters, "Salt line," Sam noted looking at the floor. We stepped over the line and walked over to Olivia. Sam crouched next to her, while Dean saw the EMF meter; I was looking around the rest of the house. When dad came in and said that he called some other hunters nearby, but they aren't answering their phones either.

Dad and I went to other hunter's houses to see if they were alright, while Dean and Sam went to another one. since the two hunters lived in the same neighborhood I went to one house and dad the other. We meet up again and dad said he called Sam and Dean to see what was happening with them, and that the hunter was in worse shape than Olivia was. We got back to the house and I went upstairs. I put an oversized t-shirt on and crawled into my warm bed. Sometimes I wished I could lie here in the warmth and comfort of my bed forever. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up I noticed it was dawn. I groaned wanting to sleep longer but I was already awake. After my shower I got dressed in jeans and a tank top. I laced  
up my blue converses and looked in Dad's room, and noticed that he wasn't there._'Figures'_ I walked down the stairs and saw an iron rod at the bottom. I picked it up examining it "dad?" I shouted, I was in the kitchen when I heard Dean yelling my name. "What?" I asked "Why weren't you answering your phones?!" Dean yelled at me. "Well I'm sorry that I needed sleep. But dad said he'd wait up for you" I told him, and then I got worried dad always answered phone calls from me or the boys . Then Dean said we should split up, he would check the house, Sam went to check the back of the junkyard, and I went out to the front. I still had the iron rod in my hand, I was calling for my dad then I heard Sam calling him. He kept yelling so I guessed he didn't get an answer either.

Then I heard Sam say, "Bobby! I'm coming Bobby!" I ran as fast as I could to where I heard Sam's voice and saw him standing on a car, ripping the door off I ran over, just as he was thrown backwards and hit a windshield of another car and shattered it. Then I saw the ghost of little girl standing over him, ready to strike, but I swung an iron rod and she disappeared. Another girl was standing nearby, and I saw Dad hit her with iron too. I helped Sam off of the car and Dad down the pile. We went inside to see if Dean was alright.

"So they're all people we know?" Sam asked. Dean replied, "Not just people we know, people we couldn't save." we talked for a few minutes, then the lights started to flicker. Dad said, "We gotta move," while handing Sam a few books. "Where are we going?" Sam asked. "Some place safe ya idgit!" Dad replied. I knew what Dad was talking about, but Sam and Dean looked confused when we started walking down the stairs to the basement. We got to a heavy iron door and Dad pulled it open. Sam and Dean looked at each other with confused expressions. I laughed softly and walked in turning the lights on. The boys followed as I set some books on the table, Sam went to the wall and touched it. "Bobby, is this…?" "Solid iron completely coated in salt. One hundred percent ghost proof." Dad said with a proud smile. "You built a panic room?" Sam asked with amazement. "We had a weekend off." I said with a smile. "Bobby. Emma," Dean said. "What?" we said at the same time. "You guys are awesome." Dad and I looked at each other with proud smiles. Dean couldn't help but notice the poster of a woman in a bathing suit. I smacked him on the side of the head and shut the door.

after going through several books dad had found out that the mark on the ghost was the 'mark of the witnesses' and there was a spell to put them to rest. The only problem was all the ingredients were on the main floor, _'of course'_ I thought. We got our guns ready loaded with salt rounds "Aim carefully, and don't run out of ammo until I'm done or they'll shred ya." Dad said, "Thanks for the pep talk" I muttered. "Don't worry jelly bean" he said, opening the door and we all stepped out and slowly headed for the stairs. Dean lifted his gun at the top of the stairs. I looked around and saw a man in his early thirties, with long curly dark hair, he was somewhat over weight. "Hey Dean, remember me?" The man said. "Ronald," Dean replied. "I'm dead because of you," Ronald said while standing up, "You were supposed to help me!" Ronald shouted. Dad fired a round at him and he disappeared. "If you're gonna shoot, shoot. Don't talk," Dad said to Dean. We hurried up the stairs, Dad started drawing the symbol we needed, Sam and I made the salt line, and Dean was starting the fire.

Dad told Sam about the Hex box in the linen closet and told Dean to get some ingredients from the silverware drawer with the false bottom. I went by the fireplace and continued starting the fire. The two girls from before were standing just outside thee salt line, telling Dad that he could have saved them. I shot them, because I could tell Dad was getting upset by them. "Don't listen to them, Dad" I said. Dad still looked upset, but went back to work. Suddenly the door between us and Dean slammed shut. "I'm alright guys! Keep going!" Dean yelled. After a few minutes, we heard a shot in the kitchen, and then Sam and Dean came through the door with everything that we needed. The boys and I were standing inside the salt line with our guns ready.

Dad started to chant but the windows busted open from a strong wind that the ghost caused. Ronald, Meg, the two girls, Jane a girl I couldn't save when I first went hunting on my own, and Henricksen were all outside the circle. We started shooting whoever we saw. Dad continued the spell, but salt line had broken from the wind. Sam was pushed against the wall by a desk and couldn't move. "Cover Bobby!" he shouted. I was flung across the room and hit the wall with a loud crack when I looked up I saw a blonde about five foot tall "hey Emmy" she said smiling, I noticed that she was holding a knife "I died because of you" she said angrily "but now you're dying because of me" she said in a sing-song voice. "Jane I'm sorry" I said then I shot her. I looked over to dad who was almost done with the spell, but he grunted and had a pained look on his face. Meg was behind him with her hand in his back. He dropped the bowl and gasped out, "Dean! Fireplace." Dean grabbed the bowl just in time and threw the contents of the bowl into the fire. The fire turned a bright blue, and a wave exploded from it and all the spirits disappeared. Dad fell to the ground with a loud thump. I got up, but Sam and Dean were already helping him up. He nodded as a sign that he was alright. We looked around at the mess then to each other and decided to clean it up in the morning.

I crawled into bed hoping the next day will be uneventful. I think yesterday with Dean coming back to life and today with the angry sprits returning was enough "fun" for the week. but seeing how I'm a hunter, my wish for a uneventful future won't come true. I fell asleep but I could over sworn I heard the fluttering of wings.

Note: Please review. I will try update once a week.


	6. In the beginning

**Chapter Five: In the Beginning:**

I jolted awake covered in sweat; I looked over and saw that Sam was gone _'where the hell is he?' _I thought. I wiped my face, letting out a shaky breath; _'I haven't had a nightmare about my mom in years, why are they starting again?' _I tried to put it off by lying back down; Dean turned to his side and wrapped an arm around me, he began to tense up and he held me tighter. "Dean" I breathed my air supply was being cut off. I tried getting away but he only held me tighter, suddenly I heard him gasp, and he released his choke hold. "Sorry" he mumbled, I looked at him and said "it's okay".

I looked over and saw Castiel, my eye brows burrowed in confusion "hello Dean" he said, Dean flipped over and saw that Castiel was sitting on the edge of the bed sitting rather close to him. "Hello Emma" he said while looking at me. The Connors of his mouth twitched almost like he was going to smile, Dean let out a frustrated sigh and said, "You get your freak on by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Castiel looked at Dean with an even more somber expression on his face than before. "Listen to me. You have to stop it." "Stop what?" Dean asked, confused. Castiel then put two fingers to Dean's head, "I will be back shortly" he said then disappeared.

"Okay" I said to the empty room, I was sitting cross-legged on the bed when Castiel returned "where did you send him?" I asked "I sent him to 1973 to find out the truth," he said looking at me with a serious expression "the truth about what?" I asked curiously. "His family, but that is not of import. We need to talk" he said, "about?" I asked cautiously. "You" he said simply, "Me? Why?" I asked getting slightly worried. "That you're a prophet of the lord and I've been assigned to watch over you" he said, "a prophet? You mean like Luke?" I asked. "No Luke received divine visions. You can read the word of God" he said, "word of God?" I asked _'what did that mean' _I thought to myself, almost if he read my mind he said "the word of God are stone tablets that have divine knowledge on them". "So theses tablets are like a recording of everything?" I asked he nodded his head as a silent_ "yes"_

He kept looking at me his expression was fixed, unblinking. I shifted uncomfortably but he kept staring at me, after a while I couldn't take his staring any longer so I asked "why do you keep staring at me?" he blinked his eyes then shifted his feet "I'm sorry, I've made you uncomfortable. It's just your soul is very pure and angels don't get to see ones like yours very often" he said. I got up and touched his shoulder "it's okay, what do you mean my soul is very pure?" I asked. He moved his shoulders and I got the impression he didn't want me touching him so I quickly withdrew my hand. I sat back on the bed "you can sit if you want" I told him. He walked over to me "may I sit here?" he asked pointing to the spot next to me. "Why not" I told him, he narrowed his eyes but sat anyway, "what did you mean my soul is very pure?" I asked again. "You have a pure heart and you're still a virgin. That makes your soul pure" he said, I noticed he smiled when he said virgin.

After a few minutes Castiel said "Dean is ready to come back. I need to go to him and bring him back," I nodded my head and he teleported back to 1973. I got dressed just as Dean and Castiel returned, they were talking about how Dean couldn't change any of it, and Castiel telling him he couldn't have, and all roads lead to the same destination. They also talked about why Azazel would have targeted Sam. "Where's Sam?" Dean demanded. Castiel told him an address, and Dean and I got ready to go and find him. "Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And you need to stop it, or we will," Castiel said in a dark tone. I took one last glance at Castiel, but he was already gone.

Note: Please Review. Since it's summer I will update more, once school starts up again I will post once a week. I own nothing just my character Emma.


	7. The middle

**Chapter Six: The Middle **

Dean and I headed to the address that Castiel told us. We pulled up and got out of our cars, we got to the door and walked in, and we both saw Sam helping a man up out of a chair. I saw a brunette girl standing behind him, and she seemed oddly familiar. "Anything you want to tell me, Sam?" Dean asked in an angry tone. Sam stammered, "Dean, hold on just let me…". Then it hit me she was the girl from the bar I found Sam at, I was going to say something but Dean said "Explain? You want to explain this? Why don't you start with who she is, and what the hell she's doing here," I could tell he was furious now. The girl smirked and said "It's good to see you again, Dean. Emmy.", only family called me Emmy but only Ruby ever tried to call me it that "Ruby?" I asked angrily she smiled. I turned to Sam "Is that Ruby?" I asked him. He nodded his head nervously. Dean chuckled and shoved Ruby against the wall, pulled out the knife attempting to stab her.

Sam tried to move Dean out of the way. But I ran over and shoved Sam to another wall since he was a giant compared to me he over powered me pinning me to the wall instead. I saw Ruby took advantage of Dean and pinned him to the wall as well. "Ruby! Stop it." Sam yelled. Ruby let go of Dean and Sam let go of me. "Well aren't you an obedient little bitch," Dean said. Sam told Ruby to get the man some help. Once Ruby took the man to the hospital, "your screwing Ruby!?" I yelled _'this is worse than drugs'_ . Sam looked at me "So" he asked, "she's a demon Sam" Dean told him then the two began to argue. I got ticked off with Sam and Dean and I couldn't take their fighting, so I left. I heard Dean and Sam say my name but ignored them and got in my car, I drove home.

It had been two weeks since the fight and I knew the boys were still angry with each other. Both of them tried to call me but I didn't answer them. I decided to go to the park and relax. It wasn't long before I heard the fluttering of wings.

I turned and saw Castiel; who took the spot next to me. "Hello Emma" he said "Hey" I replied giving him a small wave. "How are you?" I asked, "I'm doing well and how are you" he said. "Fine" I said, he kept looking at me, I smiled at him, and we sat there in awkward silence. "Castiel?" I said the awkward silence getting to me. "Yes?" he said still looking at me, "why am I a prophet? How'd I get chosen?" I asked, "I'm not sure how prophets are chosen" he told me. I let out a long breath, I couldn't think of anything else to say, and we were going back to awkward silence. "Emma?" Castiel said suddenly "yes?" I asked, "may I try something?" he asked, "sure what is it" I was looking at him. "as I said before your soul is pure and as an angel I can't feel certain sensations.." he began and I was curious as to what he meant. "and?" I asked suddenly turning self-conscious. He sighed and "I would like to know if I..." My phone went off and I saw it was a text message from Sam he wanted to talk and work things out. "what were you saying?" I asked, "I should be going" Castiel said. "wait! Cass" I called for him but I was left talking to myself.

Note: I only own Emma. Please review and if I have anything wrong tell me. And I will fix it on my page I have a picture of Emma, plus Emma's car, and a necklace she wears.


	8. It the great pumpkin part one

**Chapter Seven: It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester: Part One:**

Everyone was on good terms now and I was with the boys on a case where a man had swallowed razor blades. Sam and I were on the couch researching the items in the Hex bag that we found at the victims house, but Dean wasn't here yet. Ten minutes later, Dean walked in the door and I saw he was eating candy. "Are you serious," I asked, "Really," Sam said, "After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" "It's Halloween, man." Dean said. "Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Sam said, " "Don't be a downer, Sammy" Dean said, "Find anything interesting?" he asked us. "We're hunting a witch. But this isn't your typical Hex bag," I said, I held up an item from the bag "goldthread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years," I said. "And this is Celtic, and we don't mean some new-age knock off. Looks like the real deal, like six hundred-years-old real." Sam said

Dean picked up the last thing in the bag, he looked at it then to me "that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby" I told him. He looked at it angrily then I told him that this was more powerful than we have ever dealt with and then Sam asked him what information he found on the victim. He told us the man had no enemies, and was well liked by everybody. _This case was more difficult than I thought. _The boys and I were now heading to a house where a girl was boiled while bobbing for apples.

Dean went over to talk to the friend of the victim, while Sam and I looked for a Hex bag. Sam was looking through the couch and I was looking elsewhere. Sam whistled and I came over to see that he found the hex bag in between the couch cushions. We left the scene heading back to the motel room. Once we were back at the hotel we tried to figure out what was in the Hex bag. Dean was on the computer looking at the records of the victims, while Sam was on a bed reading a book, and I was on the other bed, on my computer looking for more information on hex bags. Dean said that both victims were squeaky clean and had no reason for wicked-bitch payback. I found something about the Celtic holiday called Samhain which is now Halloween. I read through it and found what we were looking for.

"Listen to this_, 'Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest.'_" I said. "Celtic calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October thirty-first," I finished for him. "Halloween?" Dean asked. "Correct and the sacrifices are used to summon a demon" I said and looked back at the screen "but not any demon. Samhain" I told them, "Samhain?" Dean asked "It says that Samhain is the origin of Halloween" I replied. "Does it say what this Samhain can do?" Sam asked, "Hmm, it says he can raise the dead, including, ghosts and zombies. But it can only happen every six hundred years" I said looking at him. "How do you know all that?" Dean asked looking somewhat amazed, "It's called the internet" I said.

We figured out that the cheerleader Tracy had lied and knew the Wallace family because she was their babysitter, but she had claimed that she had never heard of them. I did some research on her and found out that she got in a violent altercation with a teacher and was suspended from school. The boys said we should talk with the teacher. We got to the school and talked to Mr. Harding who wants to go by Don said that Tracy was a bright student. The quarrel was about her drawing gory pictures of killings, and she was in the middle, participating. We asked him where she might be, and he said that she was most likely in her apartment.

Sam went to Tracy's apartment, while Dean and I went to some friend's houses to see if they knew where she was. We were out of luck and they didn't know where she was. We met back at the hotel. Dean and I got out of the Impala, as Sam walked up. We were walking to the door when a rather plump boy about thirteen years old in an astronaut costume walked up to us and said, "Trick or Treat." Dean said, "This is a motel, so we don't have any candy, sorry kid we can't help you." "I want candy," the boy said. Dean replied, "Well I think you've had enough." The kid gave Dean an awesome bitch-face. I laughed and Dean gave me a look that said _'shut up'. _"I have some gum and a chocolate bar" I said holding them up, he smiled at me and I dropped the candy in his Jock-o-Lantern. "Thank you!" he said hugging me, with his helmet hitting me in the face. "You're welcome" I said as he walked away, "you give him candy?" he asked a hurt expression on his face. "Do you want a trick?" I asked him and looked at his car. He looked horrified and said "no" under his breath.

Sam walked in the door and said "uh guys get in here". We came in and saw Castiel sitting down, "hello Castiel" I said, "Emma" he said, "Him I don't know," Dean said, looking at the tall dark-skinned man by the window. Castiel stood up and walked over to us, "Hello Sam." He said, "uh I've heard a lot about you," Sam said holding his hand out for Castiel to shake. He only looked at it like it was a foreign object. "And I you. Sam Winchester the boy with the demon blood. Glad to hear you've ceased your extra-curricular activities." Castiel said to him. Sam made a hurt face and let go of Castiel's hand "Let's keep it that way," the man by the window said in a stern voice. Castiel asked "have you stopped the witch", "no but we know who it is" Dean told him Castiel said that she knows who we are too, and held out a Hex bag that he found in the wall. I stared at the hex bag and listen as Castiel explained that the raising of Samhain is one of the sixty-six seals. "So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean said, "Lucifer is no friend of ours," Uriel again commented from his place near the window. Dean looked his direction irritably. "It's just an expression." Castiel spoke again and said "Lucifer cannot rise; the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs".

"How come you can't kill the witch?" I asked "we cannot kill this witch," Castiel said with no further explanation. "Okay, great," Dean said with no enthusiasm, "then why don't you tell us where the witch is, we'll gank her and everybody goes home." Dean finished "We're not omniscient; this witch is very powerful; she's cloaked even to our methods." Castiel replied. _'That's great a witch who can hide from the all-powerful angels' _I thought to myself. Sam suggested we work together but Uriel cut him off by saying "enough of this." Whatever patience Dean had was not gone because he snapped at Uriel and said "Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Uriel simply turned and looked at Dean in silence, leaving Castiel to explain. "This is Uriel; he's what you might call a… specialist." I looked at Castiel "a specialist of what?" I asked but he didn't elaborate.

Dean's voice softened in suspicion. "What are you gonna do?" I noticed that Castiel's mouth was in a somber, thin line. "All three of you, you need to leave this town immediately." He said, "Why? You just told us to stop the witch" I said Castiel looked at me "You have to leave because we're about to destroy this town," he said. _'what?'_

Note: Part Two is next.


	9. Its the great pumpkin part two

**Chapter Eight: It's the great pumpkin Sam Winchester part two:**

"What!?" Sam exclaimed "You're gonna smite the whole friggin town?" Dean asked in disbelief. "Yes" Castiel gave an emotionless answer _'Castiel is so damn confusing!'_ I thought to myself one day he's nice the next he's an ass again. Castiel looked at me and then to Dean "We're out of time. This witch has to die. The seal must be saved." He told him. "There are a thousand people here!" Sam protested looking at the angels. "One thousand two hundred fourteen," Uriel corrected he had a smug look on his face.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked, in disbelief. "This isn't the first time I've… purified a city." Uriel almost smiled at his own comment. He seemed proud, 'arrogant bastard' I thought. "Look, I understand this is regrettable," Castiel said, "Did you ever think that killing 1,214 people might break the seal? How do you the witch didn't perform the ritual already?" I asked "We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already" Castiel said, completely ignoring my comment. "You screw the pooch on some seals and this town—these people—have to pay the price?" Dean added angrily. Castiel met Dean's gaze steadily. "It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here." Castiel stepped closer, almost getting in Dean's face. "Lucifer cannot rise, he does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Dean made a face it was a weird mixture of anger and doleful.

"There has to be another way," I said it sounded like I was begging, Sam was right behind me. "We'll stop this witch before she summons anyone, your seal won't be broken and no one has to die. We just have to find her. Just give us that chance, please!" Sam pleaded. "We're wasting time with these mud monkeys," Uriel muttered to Castiel, as if we weren't here. "I'm sorry," Castiel said without an emotion, turning away from us, "but we have our orders." He finished. "No, you can't do this, you're angels!" Sam protested, to which Uriel chuckled. Sam tried again. "I mean aren't you supposed to—you're supposed to show mercy!"

"Says who?" Uriel asked. He seemed amused. I looked at Sam and his expression looked like someone had killed his dog. "We have no choice," Castiel repeated,which Dean scoffed to . "Of course you have a choice, I mean, come on!" He said. "You've never questioned a crap order, huh? What are you both just a couple of hammers?" Castiel sounded on edge when he replied. "Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just." "Faith? Faith has nothing to do with this! There is a right and a wrong here and you know it!" I shouted at him. He looked at me with his lips twitching and then he said "It may not make sense to you, but it is what must happen. It comes from heaven, which makes it just."

"Oh, it must be nice, to be so sure of yourselves," Dean said sarcastically. Castiel looked at Dean seriously. "Tell me something Dean, when your father gave you an order, didn't you obey?" he asked. Dean's expression chilled. "Don't go there with me," he said quietly, then said "Know what? You two halos might want to leave now. Plans have changed." "You think you can stop us?" Uriel asked. Dean began walking toward Uriel. "Maybe not, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving. See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, and see how he digs that." He said somewhat arrogantly, I looked at him then to the angels _'I hope this doesn't blow up in our faces' _

"I will drag you both out of here myself," Uriel said looking from me to Dean. "We can do this; we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning. Just call off your attack dog." Dean said looking at Castiel, Uriel had reached the end of his patience and said "Castiel! I will not let these peop-" "Enough!" Castiel commanded, holding up a hand for silence _'note to self, stay off Castiel's bad side'_. The room fell quiet, and Castiel stared at Dean, and then glanced at me but only for a second. "I suggest you move quickly," he said looking at Dean, "but the prophet stays here" Uriel said angrily he was clearly pissed. "No, she's coming with us" Sam said getting in big brother protective mode. "Just go" I told them they were going to argue but I said "go", they did, but reluctantly. I heard the fluttering of wings and saw that Castiel and I were alone. I sighed and he said "you're upset", I looked at him and said "upset is an understatement". I walked back and forth across the room, ever since Castiel told me I'm a prophet our friendship has been all over the place. Sometimes we're getting along, then other times he's a jerk, then the next day; he's my friend again. It's too confusing, my mind wondered to the boys and I hoped they were okay and didn't do anything idiotic. "Emma!" Castiel said loudly, "what?" I asked slightly annoyed I looked at him. "I should tell you something" he said looking at me directly, "what?" I asked. I was pacing back and forth again _'I should be helping them'._

"Emma you should know that our orders were to follow Dean's orders" I heard Castiel say. "What?!" I asked, "yes" he said but didn't elaborate further, I was getting used to his cryptic talking but sometimes it gets annoying. Castiel looked up like he heard something and said "you should be fine till Sam and Dean return. I will see you soon". He left and an hour later the boys returned and told me everything that happened, that they couldn't stop the rising in time, and that Samhain was exorcised by Sam, using him powers. The next day Dean decided he needed some fresh air so he left and went to the park while Sam and I stayed and packed. "Hey Sam um how are you?" I asked, I was going to ask if he was on something because he started to act all fidgety again but decided not to. "I'm fine" he said and that was that.

Dean came back and told us his conversation with Castiel, then we headed back home.

Note: Thanks for the reviews! Also next chapter Emma and Bobby work a case together and an old foe returns.


	10. Bad company

**Chapter Nine: Bad Company: **

Dad and I were on a case together where a man was said to been killed by a local legend of some girl named Lily was killed by her much older lover. It was day two and another guy ended up dead. I was on the computer doing some research when dad came back, "find anything?" I asked, he sighed and said "I think we're dealing with a trickster". "What makes you say that?" I asked, "The first guy Nick Cole was some big shot at work also had a thing for younger girls and the second guy Eric J. Miller tested on animals..." dad began and I chimed in "and Nick was supposedly killed by Lily's ghost and Eric was eaten by animals". Dad looked at me then said "and they're both big shots, the type of guys a trickster goes after". "I think we should split up. You go to one scene and I will go to the other" I said then added "that way more ground can be covered". Dad went to the first crime scene and I went to the second scene to see if we can find anything.

I got to the crime scene and showed the officer my badge. I was looking was looking for wrappers or anything sweet, when a tall caramel haired man who worked for the crime scene clean up, came up to me "so sweet-heart watcha looking for" he said eyeing me up and down. "Evidence" I said plainly, "but wasn't the guy was mauled?" the man asked. I rolled my eyes and said "maybe someone commanded the animal to attack". He considers this, and then I turned my attention back to the crime scene looking everywhere. I was walking around while the guy became my shadow, I couldn't find anything. I sighed in frustration; either this trickster was smart enough to clean up or this was just a freak accident.

I turned around to see the guy inches away from me .I jumped when I saw him, but gained my composer, he held his hand out "the name's George" he said, I took his hand and said "Laura". He held my hand longer than I would like, however I pulled my hand away when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked "Emma, where the hell are you?" dad snapped. "Yes, Brennan I'm on my way" I said, "what?" dad asked clearing he was confused, "I didn't find anything but I'm heading back" I said. "Just get your ass over here" dad said sternly then he hung up the phone, "it was nice meeting you George but I have to go" I told him, "who was that? Your boyfriend?" he asked a bit cheeky, "What?! No. He's my boss and I'm kind of in trouble. So I should be going" I told him. "Why don't we meet up later?" he asked smiling at me seductively, I have to admit George was pretty cute but he wasn't my really my type and I liked Castiel. "Sorry, no. it sort of goes against rules" I said trying to walk away.

"Come 'awn your boss won't know" he said giving me a coy smile, I sighed and said "sorry but I'm not interested". I walked around him "why not?" he looked offended. "I like someone else" I told him and got into my car. I got to the motel and found dad sitting at the table "did you find anything?" I asked hopefully. "No?" he said, I sighed "are you sure it's a trickster?" I asked, he looked over at me and gave me a bitch-face. "Sorry" I said, we did some more digging and then decided to go out and eat. My mind wondered to George, I had a feeling something was up with him.

"Hey dad, didn't you say that you faced a trickster with the boys" I asked him to which he replies "yeah so?" "What did he look like?" I asked, I had feeling that George wasn't who he says he was. Dad rambled off what he looked like, "great" I said "What?" dad asked with a quizzical look on his face, "the trickster was there and he tried to ask me out" I said and flinched _'should not have mentioned that' _I muttered. "He what!" dad exclaimed, "I told him no" I reassured him. Dad got a call and apparently another victim was found. We got to the crime scene "agents Carter Brennan and Laura Ellsworth" dad introduced us. I was looking for wrappers or anything that can link the trickster to the scene, again. "Couldn't stay away" I heard someone say, I sighed and turned around to see the trickster. "Yeah, I like looking at dead people" I turned around and started my search again. "So why are the feds involved?" he asked, "why are you so noisy" I asked. I looked over and saw that dad was in what I like to call _'papa bear'_ mode.

He was staring daggers at the trickster, but he had his back to dad trying to hide his face. "Please go on a date with me" he said pouting a bit. "Goes against rules" I said "Can't you break this one, just for me" he gave me another pout, "I'm not interested" I told him again. He sighed in frustration "it's that other guy, hun? What's he got that I don't have?" he sounded like a little kid. "One he's cuter, two he's nicer, and three he's a bit clueless which I find adorable" I said, I've never told anyone why I like Castiel or even that I liked him. But there are more reasons I like Castiel than the ones I listed. "Ouch" he said a humiliated look on his face. But he tired one more time, getting irritated I asked "If I say yes will you leave me alone". He smiled and said "if you say yes, I don't think I could", I rolled my eyes and said "sure why not".

We talked about meeting at some restaurant and that we'll meet up at eight. Dad and I got home, I told him that I was going out with the trickster and that he should get what we need to kill him. "Emma why'd the hell did you say yes?!" he asked me "like I said to get him distracted" I told him, dad went on a rant and said this trickster is one of the most powerful things the boys faced, dad can be a bit over protective at times and he once threaten a boy who was about to kiss me. That would've been my first kiss but it wasn't. After that event most boys at school, avoided me like I had the worst cases of B.O. Yes I've never had my first kiss yet and it's embarrassing. Even guys who are hunters avoid me because of my dad and the boys.

"Dad I'll be fine. If anything gets out of hand I'll kick his ass" I reassured him, dad didn't look too happy. But he reluctantly agreed.

The trickster and I were seating at a booth, talking. I of course was lying keeping my cover as an F.B.I agent. But I had the feeling that he was lying too, and then the topic of family came up. "So have any brothers?" he asked but he knew the answer "yeah two older brothers" I said then added "what about you?" He sighed and said "I have four older brothers and a younger brother and sister". "Wow, that's a lot of kids" I said, "you have no idea" he mumbled. I ignored his comment and asked "are you close with your family?" he looked sad and said "haven't seen them in years". "Why?" I asked. I don't think I could ever ignore my family for years, maybe a couple of weeks but never years. "My older brothers were always fighting and I got sick of it so I left" he sounded selfish and bratty, "that doesn't mean you can just leave and never return." I said angrily, "so when your brothers are fighting you never leave?" he said looking grim and hostile, "I've left them believe me, but I always returned they're my family and I love them. Yeah they may have their bitch-fits and act like selfish bastards but their family. I can't turn my back on them. Plus they put up with me all the time, the least I can do is put up with them " I told him, breathing heavily now.

"You don't understand my family" he said through gritted teeth. We stared each other down although if looks could kill, I'd be obliterated. "What don't I understand?" I asked, I could tell he wasn't lying about his family. No one gets that mad over something they made up. "you wouldn't understand sweet-heart" he said quietly a taut expression on his face. We sat in silence for the rest of our date, after dinner was done he walked me to my car, but didn't try anything "I should get going" I said. I got in my car and drove back to the motel, "dad" I asked I saw he was sitting in a chair he looked relived when he saw me "I'm still alive" I told. "Did you get everything?" I asked, "yes" he said angrily. "Dad, I'm fine. The guy didn't even try anything on me" I tried to get him to calm down.

A few hours later and we were at the trickster's house, dad found it when I was on my date. "Ready?" Dad asked with the wooden stake in hand he went the back of the house and I went in the front. Dad told me he and the boys went up against this trickster, and that the guy almost killed them. I didn't know of what to aspect. I walked into the house and it had tacky decoration. "Emma" I heard a voice say, I twirled around to see a caramel haired man. "George or whatever your name is" I said, he looked confused and said "our date was a_ trick_?" I nodded my head, he looked impressed and said "wow, smarter than your brothers". I was distracting him while dad crept up behind him.

"Why'd you want to go out with me?" I asked and noticed dad was close to stabbing him "honestly? I was looking for sympathy points. Which I didn't get" he sounded disappointed, "maybe if you weren't so selfish you would get some" I told him coldly. He looked me with hostilely in his eyes, I saw that dad was about to stabbed him. I quickly grabbed the trickster and crashed my lips to his but I kissed him awkwardly and somewhat sloppily. It wasn't how I imagined my first kiss to be, I always thought there would be some type of spark and I would feel butterflies in my belly. But I didn't feel anything. I think that might be because I liked Castiel or the fact I'm trying to distract the trickster. Either way my first kissed sucked.

I felt him gasp and then watched as he fell to the floor, hopefully dead. Dad and I got out of there as fast as we could, and driving off. We were now on the road "why'd you have to kiss him?" he had been chastising me for hours about going out with strangers and more importantly about kissing said strangers. "He would have killed you!" I tried to reason; dad huffed and continued to chastise me on kissing men who are evil. I tired blocked dad out the rest of the car ride.

Note: The trickster/ Gabriel doesn't like Emma. He just wanted to mess with her head. Also this takes place during the episode wishful thinking.

P.S: I hope I had Gabriel and Bobby in character. Tell me if I did or didn't

P.s: next chapter will be with Emma and Castiel


	11. The Killing Moon

**Chapter Ten: The Killing Moon:**

**(A few days after the chap. bad company. One day before I know what you did last summer)**

Castiel and I were sitting on my bed; I was wearing my favorite nightgown. It's a spaghetti strap and it goes to my mid-thigh, plus its extra soft. I noticed Castiel was missing his trench coat and suit jacket; I was trying to figure out where they were at.

I looked at his face and he gave me playful smile, "Cass are you okay?" I asked. "Shh" he said, then he pushed me gently on my back, straddling my hips, and removing his shirt as he did so.

My breath hitched as I felt Castiel's hand moved up underneath my nightgown and began to caresses up and down my bare thigh. "Cass, we shouldn't be doing this" I said, trying to ignore how nice his touch felt. He dug his nails gently into my leg he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "no one has to know". "Cass" I tried to reason with him. His hot breath was now panting in my ear as he pulled me harder against his bare chest. I was really trying to ignore how pleasurable it felt for him to caress my body. I stretched my neck to give him better access, as he bit up and down my neck "_Cass_" I moaned. He let go of my thigh and pushed up my nightgown, I moaned loudly as he…

I shot up in bed and found I was sweating heavily and my heart was racing. _'Oh my god' _I thought, I couldn't believe I just dreamt about Castiel and one that was like _that_. I was slapping my face trying to shake off the dream.

"Hello Emma. What were you dreaming about?" I heard Castiel say. I turned to see him sitting next to me.

_'Really?!'_ I asked under my breath. "Nothing" I said I felt my cheeks heat up and I'm sure my face was scarlet red. Castiel didn't let it go and said "you said my name and I thought you were in trouble". "Well I'm not. So you can go now" I said not looking him in the eye, "I came here and saw you were asleep" he told me. _'Oh god, how long was he here?'_ I thought to myself. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked again with a small smile on his lips, "nothing. I'm fine. Please leave" I said. I really wanted him to leave, it's embarrassing enough that I had a dream about him and now he's here asking about it.

I looked at my clock and it was almost nine. "Can you please leave" my voice cracked, I saw he narrowed his eyes. "Now" I said _'please leave'_ I said in my head over and over. He nodded his head and said "I'll see you soon", "bye" I said as he left in a flutter of wings. "of course this would happen to me" I muttered under my breath as I got out of bed.

* * *

I did my usual routine of showing, getting dressed, and brushing my teeth. I looked around the house and noticed dad wasn't here. I felt like getting out and doing something. Anything that can get my mind off that dream.

* * *

I was at the park, watching people walk by. I heard the flutter of wings; I already knew who it was. "Castiel" I said, "Emma" he was looking at me intensely. "I'm not going to tell you my dream" I told him stubbornly. He didn't say anything, I just hopped he couldn't read my mind. "How are you?" I asked, "I'm doing well. How are you?" he asked. "Fine" I said.

"Castiel, may I ask you something?" I always wondered if Castiel always did what he was told or he did some things for himself.. "Of course" he looked down at me, "Have you ever done anything you wanted to do?" I asked him, we were looking each other face to face now. "Why would I need to" he asked his head tilted, "because it would make you happy" I told him. He seemed confused by that, "you think I should do whatever I want?" he asked. "If it'll make you happy, then yes" I said, then added "but nothing that will get you killed".

We sat in silence for a while, I was wondering about the seals and I wasn't sure how things we turning out so I asked "having any luck with the seals?" "No, heaven is failing. Too many seals are being broken, and I feel." He said but didn't finish his sentence. "You feel what Cass?" I asked slightly worried I've never seen Cass this upset before. "I feel like we, the garrison is being punished" he said, so quietly it was like he didn't say a word. "Why would you think that?" I felt so bad for him, not just because I like him, but because he's my friend too.

"I've prayed to my father for assistance and nothing happens and that lead me to believe we're being punished." He said looking at the ground, "Cass, I don't think you're being punished. The demons are just getting lucky" I said touching his shoulder. He didn't say anything for several minutes.

"how do you know?" he asked, like a little kid who just asked his parents if monster were real. "I don't, but I don't think God would punish you" I tried to reassure him.

He went on a little longer about why he fears the garrison was being punished. "Cass please doesn't make me slap you. You're not being punished" I told him sternly, he looked at me "that wouldn't hurt me." He said matter of factly. I rolled my eyes "you'd still feel it" I told him with a small smile. The corners of his mouth twitched and he mumbled "only because of your soul". We looked each other in the eye "now will you stop this nonsense of being punished?" I asked him. Castiel didn't answer me for several minutes; he had a somber expression on his face.

"Only for you" he said looking at me with blithe expression.

I felt butterflies in my stomach again. At that moment I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't want anything to be bizarre between us. So I decided not to. We stayed their looking at each other,occasionally making small talk.

I noticed it was becoming late "you should get home and I should be going" he said.

He walked me to my car and kissed my forehead, as we parted ways.

* * *

Note: Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter. I tried to keep Castiel in character (tell me if I did or didn't).

Note 2: I don't own anything but my character Emma


	12. I know what you did last summer

**Chapter Eleven: I know what you did last summer:**

I decided I should see Sam and Dean. We were now at a bar, where the boys were betting on pool, and I was watching. I don't really like bars it's the smell of cigarette smoke I don't like, it lingers in the air and it's disgusting. Sam just bet five hundred dollars playing pool.

Sam won but he looked over at the bar, and told his opponent to keep the money. I saw where he was going and it was to Ruby, who was sitting on a bar stool. I got up and followed. She then told us that a girl named Anna Milton escaped from a mental hospital, and we should go and find her. "Yeah, well, it sure ain't goose-chasing after some chick that, for all we know, doesn't even exist, just because you say she's important" Dean said, Ruby looked at him and said "I'm just delivering the news. You can do whatever you want with it. Far as I'm concerned, I told you, I'm done." She was heading out but Sam stopped her and asked "Wait, wait, wait. This hospital Anna escaped from - it got a name?" she gave us the address and the boys and I headed out; once we got back to the motel we quickly packed and headed towards Anna. I was trying to get some sleep but the boys were arguing, about Anna and Ruby. Then Sam told Dean why he trusts Ruby, I wasn't really buying the whole Ruby is good thing, but I'll give it a try.

Once we got a motel, we changed into our F.B.I uniforms and made our way to the hospital. "Of course I want to help however I can." Anna's psychologist said. She then told us that that the nurse can't remember anything about Anna's escape. Apparently Anna knocked him unconscious. The blow caused some amnesia, and the guy doesn't even remember coming into her room.

"That's a hell of a right hook to knock out a guy who has eighty pounds on her," Dean stated. "We think she may have planned this," the woman said then continued to say "waited behind the door." I looked the woman up and down and said "you said Anna's illness was recent" she looked at me and said "yes. Two months ago she was happy, well-adjusted, journalism major, lots of friends, bright future". I wasn't sure why Ruby told us to come here, but something could have happened to this Anna girl. So what happened, she just flipped?" Dean asked. "Well, that's the tragedy of schizophrenia. Within weeks, Anna was overtaken by delusions." Then Sam asked "What kind of delusions?" "She thought demons were everywhere." The woman said, _'Demons are everywhere? Yep sounds like a case for us' _I said to myself. "Interesting." Dean said, "It's not uncommon for our patients to believe that monsters are real" the psychologist said. "Well, that - that's just batty" Dean said. The woman handed Sam a book with drawings that Anna had done

One drawing caught our attention. It was the symbol for the rising of the witnesses. We continued through the book and another said _'Samhain, the next seal is broken.'_ "That's revelations," I said out loud. "Since when does the book of revelations have Jack-o-Lanterns?" The woman asked. Dean made a stupid comment that was "It's a, uh, it's a little-known translation" then he gave me a look that said_ 'shut up'_. The woman said that Anna was determined that the devil would rise and end the world.

We figured that we should visit Anna's parents and see if they know anything. I knocked on the door, but no one answered, "Maybe they're not home?" I looked at the boys, "Both cars are in the driveway" Sam pointed out. I tried to open the door, and found that it was unlocked. "Mr. and Mrs. Milton?" Dean called. "We're from the sheriff's department. We just wanted to ask you a couple of questions," Sam said loudly. I walked in the living and saw them.

They were lying dead on the floor a small pool of blood around them, due to their throats being slit. Sam knelt down and put his finger in a substance on the floor and smelled it, "Sulfur. Demons beat us here. They really want Anna and they're not screwing around." Sam went to the fireplace mantel and picked up a picture. Sam compared some of Anna's sketches to a picture, and discovered that she was drawing the window of her church over and over again.

It was time to head to that church.

We drove to the church after we changed and walked inside. Sam had his gun raised, and Dean kept a look out, while I was holding my gun out. We got to the highest level of the church, and walked through the door.

We saw movement behind a stained glass window. "Anna?" I asked while putting my gun away and Sam lowered his gun. "We're not here to hurt you, we're here to help. This is Sam; this is Dean, and my name's Emma." "Emma?" We heard her say, "Not Singer and Winchester." "Uh yeah, that's us," I said, slightly confused _'how does she know us?'_

Anna stepped out from behind the painting. "You're Sam," Anna pointed to him, "You're Emma" She said pointing to me, "And you're Dean. The Dean?" she said excitedly looking at Dean. "Uh, yeah, the Dean, I guess," Dean said with a small grin. "It's really you. Oh my God. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out, and some of them think you can help save us," she said in a rush, "and some of them don't like you at all," she said looking at Sam.

"Emma. Some believe that you are useless, despite being a prophet" Anna said while looking at me. Disappointment must have shown on my face because she said "don't worry Castiel always stands up for you"; I really wasn't sure what to say. "They talk about you three a lot lately. It feels like I know you." she told us.

"So you talk to angels?" Dean asked, Anna explained that she doesn't talk to them she can only listen, and they probably don't know she even exists. She also told us she can't hear them every second, but when she can, she can't tune them out. Sam asked her when the voices started and she said September eighteenth. That was the same day Dean got out of hell. Anna said that the first words were as clear as a bell, saying, _'Dean Winchester is saved.' _

We realized why demons would want Anna. She could tell them everything they needed to know about the other side. Dean made a joke, and Anna smiled. She asked if her parents were alright, but we didn't get a chance to tell her, before Ruby busted in the door and said that since we have Anna, we need to move.

"Oh! Her face!" Anna screamed. Sam said that it was okay. They were arguing about a bigger demon coming, and Dean pointed out that Ruby just happened to pop up right when we found Anna. I agree d with Dean. Then I saw an angel statue starting to cry blood. "Shut up!" I yelled. They immediately stopped, and looked. I pointed to the statue and everyone froze. "It's too late," Ruby said. Sam took Anna and put her in the closet. Ruby told Sam that he would need to pull him out right away. Ruby told us that if Sam doesn't do this, we will all die.

Sam stood in front of us, Ruby was on my right and Dean was on my left. The door shot open with great force, and a middle aged man walked up the stairs. Sam put his hand out in front of him and tried to exorcise the demon. The man's eyes rolled back, and he grabbed his throat, and coughed. "That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." He used his power and threw Sam down the stairs. Dean pulled out the knife and advanced on the demon. I saw Ruby go to the closet; I still didn't trust her so I followed her.

She took us to some barn; "you can trust me, you know" she was looking at me, "sorry, it must be the hunter in me" I told her. She made a snide remark and told us she was going after the boys. She smoked out of her body and left out the window. "You don't like her" I heard Anna say, "Not really" I said, "why not. She seems different" Anna stated. "My family has had bad experiences with demons" I told her. She nodded her head and asked "may I call my parents. They're probably worried".

"Anna. I'm…" I began but Ruby came back and said the boys are on their way. An hour later we heard a knock on the door, Ruby answered it and revealed it was the boys. "Anna, are you okay?" Dean asked, "Yeah I think so. Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life." Dean tried to apologize to Ruby, but it didn't seem to work out to well. "Hey Emma?" Anna asked me. "What were you going to tell me" I looked at Sam and Dean, then back to Anna. "Anna. Your parents… They're…Um. I'm sorry." I said. "No, they're not…" Anna said sadly. "I'm sorry," I said again. She started sobbing, I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged back, crying on my shoulder. I tried my best to comfort her, but it wasn't working "Why is this happening to me?" She asked against my shoulder. I rubbed her back and said "I don't know".

She gasped and pulled back. "They're coming!" Anna said. "Back room," Dean said quickly. Sam led Anna to the back while Ruby secured the door. Dean and I were getting our guns out. Ruby asked where the knife was and Dean told Ruby Sam lost it. Dean looked at Sam as if it was his fault. "Thanks a lot," Sam said "Great. Just peachy. Impeccable timing, guys, really." Ruby said. Dean just smiled and went back to what he was doing. The door started to clatter violently. I was in between Sam and Dean, and Ruby was on the other side of Dean. The door busted open with a large gust of wind. No one came in for a few seconds. Then Castiel followed by Uriel walked in.

Ruby flashed her eyes at the angels. "Please tell me you're here to help," Dean said, "We've been having demon issues all day." "I can see that," Uriel grumbled giving Ruby a look of disgust, "Want to explain why you have that stain in the room?" I looked at Castiel trying to read his expression "We're here for Anna" he said, Dean looked at him "Here for her like... here for her?" he asked. Uriel made a darkly face and said "Stop talking. Give her to us." Sam looked at us then to the angels "Are you gonna help her?" he asked. Castiel looked at us and said "No, she has to die."


	13. Heaven and Hell Part 1

**Chapter Twelve: Heaven and Hell: Part One:**

* * *

**Note: **I re-did most of my chapters that involved or talked about Cassie. So please check them out. I decided to drop her as a character. My reason; I was trying to figure out what to do with her and I couldn't

* * *

"You want Anna? Why?" Sam asked, Uriel made a annoyed look and said "Out of the way", Dean got in his way "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, I know she's wiretapping your angel chats or whatever, but it's no reason to gank her" Dean said looking at both Castiel and Uriel. "Don't worry. I'll kill her gentle" Uriel said smiling maliciously, Dean looked disgusted and said "You're some heartless sons of bitches, you know that?" Castiel looked straight-faced and replied "as a matter of fact, we are. And?" _'He's back to his old self, again'_ I thought sadly, Sam looked horrified "And? Anna's an innocent girl." Sam said with his voice rising, Castiel looked at Sam and said "she is far from innocent". Sam looked from Dean to Castiel "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked clearly confused like the rest of us.

Uriel looked displeased "It means she's worse than this abomination you've been screwing. Now give us the girl." He said with venom dripping off each word. Dean made a sly face and said "Sorry. Get yourself another one. Try JDate." Uriel seemed amused by this "Who's gonna stop us? You three? Or this demon whore?" he asked angrily. He goes after Ruby slamming her into a wall; I saw she was trying to avoid his touch. Dean went to assist her, while Sam and I tried to stop Castiel.

"Cass, stop...please." Sam pleaded there was light whispering as Castiel touched Sam's forehead. I watched as he fell to the floor with a loud thump. I got to the door and used my body as a shield. I saw that Uriel punched Dean. "I've been waiting for this." Uriel said through gritted teeth. "Castiel, please" I begged, he looked at me sadly and I heard the whispering again as Castiel touched my forehead.

I woke up to Ruby slapping me "wake up sleeping beauty" she told me. "Get off me" I pushed her away from me. "What happened?" I asked, I didn't see the angels anywhere and Anna was bleeding. Ruby filled me in and said that we were heading to my house.

We got to my house and put Anna in the panic room. "Iron walls drenched in salt. A demon can't even touch the joint," Dean pointed out to Anna, who was sitting on a chair. I was sitting on the desk next to her. "I find that racist by the way," Ruby said, I rolled my ryes at her. She was standing just outside the door, not able to enter. "Write your congressman," Dean told her. "Here, their hex bags. Extra crunchy. They'll hide us from angels, demons, all comers," Ruby said while throwing them to Dean. "Thanks Ruby," he said hesitantly. He turned to Anna "Don't lose this. So, Anna, what's playing on angel radio? Anything useful?"

"It's quiet. Dead silence" she said looking at him, Sarcastically Dean replied "Good. That's not troubling at all." "We're in trouble, huh? You guys are scared?" Anna asked, "Nah." Dean said, from upstairs Sam called "Hey, Dean!" Dean looked at Anna "Just stay here, okay?" the looked to Ruby "Keep an eye on her." I went over to Anna and said, "If you need to talk, I'm always here" I said Anna nodded her head. I passed by Ruby who gave me a look. Then went upstairs to see what Sam found.

I got up there and the boys were talking about his car "where's Bobby?" Sam asked me "The Dominican." I told him, "Is he working a case?" he asked looking at me "God, I hope so. Otherwise, he's at hedonism in a banana hammock and a trucker cap." Dean replied, Sam and I both made faces "Now that's seared in my brain." Sam said "mine too" I said.

We were talking about Anna and we heard her voice say "Why don't you just ask me to my face?" we looked in her direction and saw Ruby with her. "Nice job watching her." Dean said Ruby shrugged her shoulders and said "I'm watching her."

"No, you're right, Anna. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Sam asked, Anna looked upset "About what?" she asked, "The angels said you were guilty of something. Why would they say that?" Sam said calmly. That seemed to upset her more because she snapped "You tell me. Tell me why my life has been leveled... Why my parents are dead. I don't know. I swear. I would give anything to know."

"Okay. Then let's find out." Sam said, Anna looked confused "How?"

After about an hour, I heard the impala come in the gate. I put my book down and headed to the panic room. Sam, Anna, Ruby, and I all waited a few minutes, and heard Dean say that they were here. Sam went over to Pamela first. "Sam is that you?" She asked. "Yeah I'm right here," Sam said. "You know how I can tell?" She said. Pamela grabbed his butt and smiled, "That perky little ass of yours. You could bounce a nickel off that thing. Of course I know it's you grumpy. Same way I know that's a demon, Emma is behind her happy to see me, and that poor girl is Anna"

She walked over to Anna without any help. "Hey Anna, I'm Pamela. Dean told me what's been going on and I'm excited to help." Anna looked relieved, "Oh that's nice of you." She said quietly "Oh, well, not really. Any chance I can dick over an angel, I'm taking it. Because they stole something from me," She said while taking her sunglasses off. Her eyes were a pure white like Lilith's. "Demon-y I know. But they're just plastic. Good for business. Makes me look extra-psychic don't you think?" She laughed.

Then said "Now, how about you tell me what your deal is." She and Anna walked into the panic room together.

Anna was now lying on the cot, with Pamela sitting on a chair next to her. Sam was leaning against the door, Dean was sitting on the desk, and I was standing near the door. Pamela put Anna in a deep sleep and asked her questions. When Pamela asked her about when she was younger, she said she didn't want to talk about it. Pamela asked her to take just one look. Anna started screaming, "No! He's going to kill me!" The lights started to flicker and the panic room door slammed shut causing me to jump. Anna sat up from the bed, still screaming, and then the light bulbs started to explode. Pamela was telling Anna to calm down, but it wasn't working. She just kept freaking out.

"Anna?" Dean went over to touch Anna, but she punched him with such force, that he flew across the room. Pamela said, "You will wake in one, two, three, four, five." Anna stopped flailing her arms and legs, she was now relaxed on the bed. "Anna? Anna, are you alright," Pamela asked her. After about ten seconds, Anna sat up and said, "Thank you Pamela. That helped a lot. I remember now." She was eerily calm. "Remember what?" I asked. "Who I am," She said. "I'll bite. Who are you?" Dean asked out of breath. "I'm an angel," She said.

We went back upstairs and Anna told us everything. How she fell, and why Castiel and Uriel would want her dead. _'Orders are orders' _she told us_. 'I disobeyed, which is the worst thing that an angel can do'_

She said an angel can become human, but it hurts. _'Like cutting your kidney out with a butter knife.' _She said_. _She ripped her Grace out, fell, and became human. The best part was she wanted to find her Grace and become an angel again.

Dean took Pamela home, while Sam and Ruby were trying to find out where Anna's Grace might be. It was late almost three o' clock in the morning.

They figured out where Anna's grace was at. But I didn't feel like going with the boys to find Anna's grace so I stayed behind.

* * *

Note: Part two is next.

Note 2: I don't own anything just my character Emma.


	14. Heaven and Hell part 2

**Chapter Thirteen: Heaven and Hell part Two:**

I had just got a call from Dean; apparently Anna's grace wasn't at the scene, somebody had stolen it. I parked my car a few miles away from the barn, just in case Castiel was watching me, I headed out towards the barn but I saw Anna and Dean making out. I didn't want to interrupt them.

I walked back to the field where my car was at and sat on the hood. It looked like I was spending the night in my car tonight. I was looking up at the sky admiring all the stars. They seemed to be shinning brighter tonight.

"Emma?" I heard Castiel's gruff voice; I turned to see him standing a few feet away from me. "How'd you find me?" I asked him, he walked over and said "I'm your protector, which means we share a bond. And those hex bags can't hide you from me" he pointed to the bag next to me; I moved the bag away. He sat next me "what are you doing here alone?" he asked sternly. "I can take care of myself" my attention was at my hands. Castiel's hand brushed up against my thigh, I quickly moved my leg away. The memory of my dream came rushing back to me. He was looking at me intensely.

"I'm not giving up Anna, so you can leave" I was looking him in the eye. "She's not of import. I came to see you" he told me, I didn't say anything. I'd assumed that he came to check on me like he always did. My mind was preoccupied to notice Castiel had moved closer to me. Only when our thighs were touching each other did I notice, "Cass personal space" I said yet I wasn't moving.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting. I felt his hand pressed the side of my neck and moved his face closer to mine. We looked at each for several seconds, then he gently pressed his lips to mine.

I didn't do anything; I was too shocked that Castiel kissed me. My brain must have kicked on because I started to kiss him back. I slowly closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. Our lips seemed to move in perfect motion. He bit my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth to give his tongue access. Our tongues were fighting for dominance. I tangled my fingers in his dark unruly hair, as his grip tighten around my waist. As we continued to kiss each other.

He pulled away a few minutes later, sucking on my bottom lip, before he did so. "Why'd you kiss me" I asked him breathlessly, "you told me to do whatever I wanted" he said. I smiled at that, but my heart stopped when he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered "I know you dreamt about me". I stared at him wide eyed, and I felt my check heat up.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I was feeling embarrassed, I felt like running away, and getting as far away from him as possible. He kissed me again crashing his lips roughly to mine.

I was lying on my back against the cool glass of my windshield. Castiel was kissing my neck, I tangled my fingers in his hair. He moved his lips back to mine and kissed me roughly. I pulled away to get some air, he moved some of my hair out of my face, and began stroking my cheek. He sighed like he was annoyed, "what?" I asked him, "My superiors are calling me. I must leave" he kissed me again and left in a flutter of wings.

I smiled like a fool thinking about the kiss Castiel and I shared. It felt so natural kissing Castiel, I felt butterflies in my stomach and I felt that spark I wanted to feel. I went into the back of my car and found myself in an uncomfortable position, but I didn't care I kept thinking about my kiss with Castiel.

Note: part three is next.

Note 2: this takes place when Dean and Anna are having sex.


	15. Heaven and Hell part 3

**Chapter Fourteen: Heaven and Hell: Part Three**

I jolted awake and hit my head against the roof of my car "ouch!" I was holding my head trying to rub the pain away. "What" I snapped "sorry grumpy." I heard Dean say, I rolled my eyes "what do you want?" I asked groggily. "We need you here. Do you remember where the barn is?" he asked, "Yeah, I'll be there in a few" I hung up the phone.

I got to the barn in ten minutes, the impala was parked nearby. I knocked just to be safe. Sam answered it; I saw Dean and Anna standing next to each other. "Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked, "It's 2 a.m. somewhere" he replied. "You okay?" she asked him, "Yeah, of course." He replied. The door rattled and open with a blast with Castiel and Uriel entering.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel replied, Sam looked shocked then asked "How? How did you find us?" he paused and looked at Dean "Dean?" he asked unsure. Dean made a pained look and looked at Anna "I'm sorry." He said softly, Anna gave Dean a sad smile "Why?" Sam asked confusion and sadness on his face. Anna's expression changed to that of a somber one "Because they gave him a choice. They either kill me... or kill you. I know how their minds work." She was looking at the angels, she kissed Dean on the cheek and I looked at Castiel. He was looking at me with a despondent expression. "You did the best you could. I forgive you." She told Dean, then she looked to the angels and said "Okay. No more tricks. No more running. I'm ready".

"I'm sorry" Castiel said. Anna didn't seem to buy it "No. You're not. Not really. You don't know the feeling" she said. "Still, we have a history. It's just" Castiel said _'history? What did that mean?' _I thought. "Orders are orders. I know. Just make it quick" Anna said I noticed she seemed anxious, despite her cool demeanor. The doors banged opened and Alastair walked in with a bloody Ruby. A demon was holding Ruby up and threw her on the floor.

"Don't you touch a hair on that poor girl's head" Alastair said, Uriel made a look of disgust as he said "How dare you come in this room... you pussing sore?" Alastair was amused by this and made a snide comment at him. "Turn away and walk away now," Castiel said in a dark tone. "Sure," Alistair said, "Just give us the girl. We'll make sure she gets punished good and proper." He said with a malevolent smile growing on his lips "You know what we are and what we will do," Castiel said while walking closer, "I won't say it again. Leave now, or we lay you to waste." "I think I'll take my chances." Alistair said smiling again.

The room was silent for a few seconds, no one made a noise. Then Uriel lunged for the closest demon, and the fight started. The boys and I stayed out of the way while Cass threw punches at Alistair; Cass then put his hand to the demon's forehead. But nothing happened; Cass looked surprised like he wasn't expecting that to happen. "Sorry kiddo," Alistair said, "Why don't you go run to Daddy?" He knocked Castiel on his back and grabbed his by his coat. Alistair started to chant, while choking Castiel. Cass was helpless at this point. Dean picked up a crowbar and hit Alistair on the head. Alistair dropped Cass, and stood up.

A look of disappointment crossed on Alistair's face as he said "Dean, Dean, Dean... I am so disappointed. You had such promise." I walked behind the boys hoping Alistair wouldn't see me and made my way to Cass, helping him up. However I didn't escape unnoticed because Alistair held both his hands out. One was aimed at the boys and one was aimed at me. I started to gasp for air, I couldn't breathe and I felt an agonizing pain. I held my stomach and collapsed to the floor. The pain was too much; I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. "Emma it's okay" I heard Castiel whispered in my ear. Then I felt Castiel wrap his arms around me as Anna kept screaming "Shut your eyes" over and over again.

Castiel's body got over mine, but I still felt the pain. Suddenly a bright blue light erupted and filled the room. A huge gust of wind blew over us. Then the pain was gone. I felt Cass get off my body but he hovered and he had a worried look on his face. He looked up and down my body looking for injuries then he got off and helped me up. "Well, what are you guys waiting for? Go get Anna. Unless, of course, you're scared." Dean asked. Uriel made a ticked off look "This isn't over" he said but it sounded like a vow. Castiel held his hand out to Uriel commanding him to stop, "Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean said somewhat smirking.

Castiel gave me one more look before he and Uriel left. Sam walked over to Ruby who was steadying herself up "You okay?" Sam asked, "Not so much." She said. "What took you so long to get here?" Dean asked. Ruby got annoyed and said "Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery. I was only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy. Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan." Dean said _'This was all planed?' "_Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam said. _"_Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean said

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy... Wherever she is." Sam asked. "I doubt it." Dean said looking at the sky.

Note: I only own my character Emma. Please Review.

Note 2: the next chapter, is another one with Emma and Cass


	16. To everything there is a season

**Chapter Fifteen: To Everything There Is A Season:**

**(Two weeks after Heaven and Hell)**

It had been a while since Anna vanished and Dean is still upset. I was lying in my bed enjoying the softness of my sheets. When I looked at the clock and saw it was almost seven. I didn't have any cases and the boys didn't either, so I decided to stay in bed and get some more sleep. A few moments later, I heard the fluttering of wings; I rolled over and saw Castiel standing at the foot of my bed. "Hey Cass" I was still half asleep; he didn't say anything, just sat next to me. "How are you?" he asked me, "I'm fine Cass". "I'm sorry" he said suddenly looking at his hands, "for what?" I asked. "I let you get hurt" he wasn't looking at me. I sat up "are you talking about Alistair?" he only nodded his head. "That wasn't your fault." I said and kissed his cheek.

"I'm your protector and I let you get hurt" he said quietly he still wasn't looking at me, "Cass I don't blame you" I said holding his face in my hands. We were face to face now, "please stop blaming yourself" I said rubbing his cheek with my thumbs. He nodded his head so I let go of his face. "I need to take a shower. You can stay here or come back later" I was picking out fresh clothes. I was a nice day out so I picked out a blue sundress. I felt his eyes on my back "I'll stay here" he replied I got my clothes and went into the bathroom.

When I came out, Cass was in the same spot as I left him. I sat next to him, I got a little nervous but decided to ask him anyway "Cass can I ask you something?" he looked at me "of course", I sighed and said "why'd you kiss me? I know I told you to do what you wanted. But why kiss _me_?" he didn't say anything for several minutes. He shifted uncomfortably "Cass?" he looked at me and said "I kissed you, because I want _you_". I felt a smile on my lips but another thought struck me. "Want me how?" _'Did he just want to have sex with me or did he actually like me.'_ He started to fidget and shift uncomfortably like he was embarrassed. I was waiting for an answer but I saw his cheeks turn a light pink "do you want me as in lust?" I asked. Castiel closed his eyes and kept them closed as he said "I've asked myself that question, and at first, that's all it truly was. But after a while it moved onto deeper emotions." "So you like me then?" I asked, smiling again. He nodded his head I turned his head toward mine and I kissed his lips. "I like you too" I told him.

He smiled and kissed me back.

Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We fell backwards but I landed on top of Cass. He brought me closer as we deepened the kiss our tongues were fighting for dominance once again. I combed my fingers through Castiel's dark unruly hair tugging lightly. As he caressed my back, we continued to kiss each other but he pulled away. He looked up probably his superiors calling him again. "Do you have to go?" I asked softy getting off him, "yes but I'll see you soon" he kissed me again leaving in a flutter of wings.

I looked at the ceiling and hopped Castiel wasn't getting in trouble, his superiors never called him when he's with me the only times they did that were when we kissed. _'I'll have to ask him later'_

Note: I only own Emma. Please review and tell me what you think.

Note 2: Tell me if I have Bobby, Cass, Dean, Sam, etc. in character.


	17. I only have eyes for you

**Chapter Sixteen: I only have eyes for you: **

**(Third person limited) **

**{Focus Cass' thoughts on Emma}**

**(Three weeks after the chap. To everything there is a season)**

Castiel watched Emma his charge and prophet he was cataloging her movements. She was completely unaware of his presence as he was invisible to humans at the current moment. He continued to watch her as she did her laundry, he was confused as to why she separated her clothes it seemed impractical to him. He didn't understand why she didn't put all her clothes together and save herself some time. He decided to bring up the subject with her later.

His attraction to her was alarming at first and he wanted to ignore them but somehow they crept back into his thoughts. Castiel would on occasion give into these thoughts only thinking about her every so often. But he was supposed to be her protector not her lover. He was an angel of the lord he wasn't allowed to have emotions especially the ones he felt towards Emma. He tried to get in his head that any union with her was forbidden yet he could not help the thought of being with her. It was a sin to think of her in that way, he wasn't supposed to feel anything but a need to protect her.

Yet he still thought about her and how he wanted to kiss her and wanted to do more than just kiss. The more he watched her and learned more about her; he developed more than just lust for her. He began to crave everything about her from her body to her affections. He liked how caring she was, how she was kind to people, she was strange, and she wasn't like anything he was used to in heaven. But Castiel liked that about her.

But her soul was what attracted him the most. The purity of it. Her kind heart was the main cause of her soul's pureness. The fact that she was a virgin only amplified the purity. She was untouched.

The first time Castiel wanted to kiss her was a few weeks after he told her she was a prophet, but Sam had interrupted, and Castiel wished he could of smite him. When she told him to do what he wanted that long time ago at the park, he wanted to kiss her then and there but he became fearful and didn't want to lose his friendship with her so he quickly decided not to.

He finally decided to kiss her when he knew she dreamt about him, although he wanted to be sure how she dreamt about him. So he read her mind first, he felt a little guilty about it, but when he saw she had a lustful dream about him he didn't care. He wanted to kiss her when they wouldn't be interrupted. He waited until Dean and Anna were preoccupied with each other and Sam had fallen asleep. That's when he kissed her; he was overjoyed when she kissed him back.

Then three weeks ago when Castiel came to check on her, Emma asked him why he had kissed her. Cass knew she would eventually ask that question, but he suddenly felt an emotion unknown to him that was embarrassment. But she kept asking then she asked if he kissed her because of _Lust_ and he knew she was waiting for an answer. She was too stubborn to let it go and Castiel knew this. He knew it didn't matter how long he would avoid her, she would still remember and demand an answer. So he came clean to her, he wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him. But when she told him she felt the same way about him. Castiel felt joy in the fact she returned the same emotions as he did for her.

The one thing that worried Castiel was the fact his superiors did not know of his attraction to Emma or that he showed emotion to her. He truly thought they would have found out. Castiel's vessel Jimmy Novak had caught a glimpse of his thoughts of Emma once. Castiel had desperately prayed that Jimmy would go away; if Jimmy saw these then it wouldn't be long before his superiors found out. But they hadn't and that worried Castiel.

Castiel continued to watch Emma as she washed her clothes; she kept separating them, and he wondered if he should tell her to just put them together. Cass heard his superiors call him again, he knew he should leave but he gave Emma once last look before left.

Note: I wanted to have a chapter that focused on Castiel's views and how he feels about Emma. So I made that chapter this one. I hoped you enjoyed.

Note 2: I don't own anything but my character Emma.

Note 3: Please review and tell me what you think

Note 4: during the time of After school special episode


	18. Death takes a holiday

**Chapter Seventeen: Death takes a holiday:**

**(December)**

It's been at least a month since Castiel told me he liked me and I told him I felt the same way. When he told me he liked me I felt so happy, I've never really thought that a guy let alone an angel would like me or even be sexually attracted to me.

I was driving with Pamela the boys needed help with a case and needed Pam's help. We were a few miles away from the motel. "Emma" I heard her say, "yeah?" I looked at her. "How have you been?" she asked, "fine" I said I hoped her psychic powers weren't working today. "You've been getting close to Castiel" she stated, _'yep they're working' _I sighed "yes I have" I told her my eyes were on the road.

"Emma" she said sternly, "What" I snapped "Stop the car" she said. I pulled my car over "yes?" I said quietly I've only ever been slapped twice by Pamela, and that was because I talked back to her, I had a feeling today was going to be a third time. "Look, I know you're a big girl and can take care of yourself" she started, then continued with "but you heard what Anna said angels smite first and ask questions later. And getting involved with Castiel is not a smart decision. I know you think he's nice and different but you need to stop this foolish fantasy of yours". I wasn't looking at her "okay" I said half-heartedly, "Emma" she said her voice rising. "I said okay!" I started up my car again.

I knocked on the door and Sam opened it with Dean behind them. "I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are." Pamela walked in. She began to feel the counter and then the chair. "Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam said as he closed the door. Pam turns around, lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal white plastic eyes, "Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." She said smirking she put her sunglasses back on. "What do you say to deaf people?" she asked I laughed as Dean looked down, poor Sammy looked uncomfortable.

"Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?" She asked, Dean raised his hand "yo". Pam smirked a bit and said "Of course. Chachi." I saw Dean turned to Sam and mouth _'Chachi?'_ Sam only shrugged his shoulders. Pam got on her serious voice "So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?" Dean somewhat nodded his head and mumbled "Mm-hm". She looked in his direction and folded her arms "Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?"

"Maybe, but that's where the reaper is, so..." Dean tried to reason, "So, it's nuts." Pam said, "Not if you know what you're doing." Dean said, "You don't know what you're doing." Pam said. "No, but you do." Dean reasoned, "Yeah, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap." She was annoyed now. "Look, I'd love to be kicking back with a cold one, watching Judge Judy, too." Dean said, "Really? More blind jokes?" I asked looking at Dean

"You know what I mean. We're talking the end of the world here, okay? No more tasseled leather pants, no more Ramones CDs, no more nothing." Dean said. Then Dean tried one more time, Pam gave in and started the ritual. I stayed behind with Pam just in case anything goes wrong. "I don't like this" I said under my breath. Pam looked at me and said "you and me both"

I was looking at the boys both of them were in some type of sleep like trance.

A couple hours passed by "why do you like him" Pam asked, "Who?" I asked. "Castiel" she said like I was being stupid. "I don't feel like talking about it" I was looking at the clock on my phone. She let it go but I know it wouldn't be long before she asked again. A few hours passed by and the sun was setting "why do you like Castiel?" Pam asked again, I rolled my eyes "and don't roll your eyes at me" she said sternly. "Because he likes me" I said. She huffed and I tried to ignore her.

A few more hours passed by it was night time now and it seemed to be darker than most nights were.

I went to the bathroom to wash up, I was washing my face when I heard a knock on the door. "Emma?" I heard Pam "yeah?" I asked she seemed worried. I heard her chant I ran out of the bathroom to see a demon grabbing Pam's ankle and kicking the chair away. "Son of a bitch!" Pam Shouted, "Pam" I got my knife out and stabbed the demon, thankfully it had an iron blade he cried out then he back handed me, smacking me in the nose. We fought for a few minutes but he knocked me off my feet. I landed on my back hard and I saw Pamela go after the demon. Then she lends back over Sam and begins the chant again. But the demon throws her across the room, knocking over candles and the coffeemaker. I saw the demon get a knife but I got my gun out and shot him twice. It distracted him but his host is now dead if he wasn't dead already. He gave me a hard kick at my side and went over to stab Pamela "Pam!" I shouted.

I saw Sam sit up, and then he stood up and exorcises the demon with his mind. I looked at him horrified I thought he said he was done doing that. Sam looked at me with a sad expression then went over to Pam and crouched to her level. She was laughing like someone told her joke. "What's so funny" Sam asked, I was holding my side crawling over to them. I think the demon might have bruised my ribs.

"I can't die—not in this town." She said and removed her hand to show no blood "Pamela" Sam said. "Quit your worrying, grumpy. How about you make me a drink, huh?" She said, "Emmy sweet-heart come here" she said patting the spot next to her. "You need a doctor" Sam said, "Make me a drink, Sam." Pam repeated.

Sam swallowed and looked at me. But I was looking at Pamela. A few more minutes Pam was over Dean's bed chanting in his ear. Pam moved her hand to reveal she was bleeding. "I'm sorry" Sam says, "stop" Pam said harshly.

"You don't deserve this" Sam tried; I went over to Pamela, who took my hands and let me help onto the bed. "Yeah, I don't. I told you I didn't want anything to do with this. Do me a favor? Tell that bastard Bobby Singer—to go to hell for ever introducing me to you two in the first place." Her voice cracked. She started coughing up blood. "Pam?" my voice cracked, I already felt tears forming in my eyes, "it's okay sweetie" she said patting my arm. "Take it easy, Pamela. If it's any consolation, you're going to a better place" Dean said, I felt like hitting him at that moment "shut up" I told him. Pamela turned her head sharply towards Dean. "You're lying" she said, Sam looked at Dean, "maybe we can get you to a hospital" my voice cracked again. I already lost my mom I couldn't lose Pam too. _'Cass please show up' _I kept praying in my head over and over again, but he wasn't coming.

"But what the hell, right? Everybody's got to go sometime" Pam said, I was already crying "you're not dying" my voice was cracking again. Pam looked towards me and gestured for me to come closer "I'll be fine sweetie" she whispered in my ear. I cried harder the realization I was losing yet another mother hit me, then she beckoned for Sam to come closer she whispered something in his ear and his eyes widened.

Pam started to cough up blood again. She leans back on the headboard and gestured for me to come closer. I was crying my eyes out and I felt like my heart was being torn into a million pieces. "Take care of your dad for me, make sure he doesn't drink himself to death" she coughed again I grabbed her in a hug "please don't leave. I need you" I was sobbing now. She patted my back and whispered " I love you". She leaned back on the headboard again this time with a trickle of blood running out of her mouth. "Pam?" I asked quietly. She was still and wasn't breathing. I let out a sob and just kept crying. Dean tried to comfort me but I pushed him away.

I kept crying with my nose still bleeding. Pamela couldn't be dead. She was the only thing I had left of a mother. I just kept crying. "Emma she's in a better place" Sam said. "This is all your fault!" I yelled turning his way, he looked taken aback by this. "Emma" Dean said "NO! Pamela didn't want to do it and now she's dead!" I tried to make my way for the door but Sam blocked my way. I got my gun out and aimed it at him "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. He moved and made no attempt to stop me.

I drove home and still crying. I probably looked like a wreck but I didn't care.

I got home to find dad in the library. "Emma?" dad asked he came in and must have seen the blood on me. "Are you alright?" he asked checking me over, "no" I stutered shaking my head tears forming up again. Dad looked worried and asked "why?" I was still crying but I managed to say "Pam is dead". "What?" he asked his voice shaking, he looked like the world just ended. I just kept crying again. Dad pulled me in a hug "it's okay sweet heart" dad repeated over and over again, he wasn't crying or if he was I didn't feel any tears. My dad and I stayed that way for a few hours but it was almost morning. Dad said I should get some sleep. I went into my bathroom and saw that my eyes were blood shot. I was washing my eyes. I got dressed and tried not to think about Pam. I heard the fluttering of wings and I already knew who it was. "GO AWAY" I shouted, "Emma I'm-" Castiel began. "I said get out!" I got a book off my nightstand and chucked it as hard as I could at him. "Emma, please listen" he said, I saw that he was sitting next to me on the bed. "what part of go away don't you understand" I asked harshly. "I know what happened to Pa-" he said "you could have saved her! I kept praying to you and you never showed!" I shouted, I was looking at him now. "Emma let me explain" he said calmly. "just leave!" I laid back down. I heard Castiel sighed then he lent over and kissed the top of my head. I heard the fluttering of wings next and closed my eyes tightly. Tears kept flooding from my eyes.

Note: I only own Emma

Note 2: Emma knows the boys aren't the reason Pam died. But since Pam was the only thing she can call a mother (besides Karen). She needed someone to blame and the boys were there, so she that's who she put her blame on.

Note 3: Thank you so much for the reviews!

Note 4: Tell me what you thought of this chapter.


	19. Snow (hey oh)

**Chapter Eighteen: Snow (Hey Oh):**

**(Two days after Pamela's death)**

I woke up the next day after Pam's death in my bed; my throat was sore and my eyes were red. I stayed in bed staring at my ceiling for a few hours. The boys tried to call me but I didn't feel like talking so I turned my phone off. I went down stairs to check on dad and found him pouring himself another drink, "it's a little early for that, don't you think" I said. He looked at my direction and said "I deserved it jelly bean". I nodded my head and made my way back for the stairs. Then I went back to bed.

I woke up the next morning and decided to take a shower. I put on pants and a long sleeve; since it was snowing out I had to put on a jacket. I went down stairs "I'm going to the park" I said quietly. Dad nodded his head but he looked worried.

I was sitting on the swings no one was out except for me. My phone went off again. I saw it was Sam but I ignored it. It went for a third time this time it was Dean.

An hour later I heard "Emma?" I looked over to see Sam and Dean, "how'd you find me?" I asked angrily only dad, Pam, and Cass knew I came here. "Bobby" Dean said, _'I told dad not to tell them'_ I was quiet as they walked over. "I want to be alone" I said Dean made a sour face. "Too bad" he said and sat on my right and Sam took a seat on my left.

"Please leave" I said Sam looked at me and gave me a sad smile then looked at Dean. We were quiet for a while, I knew I had to apologize to them, I was thinking of the words but I couldn't so I just said "I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault". I was studying my hands then I felt Sam's hand on my knee. I looked up and saw he had a tense expression "It's okay Emmy" Sam said, "Do you want to talk about it?" Dean asked Sam looked at Dean and gave him a look that said _shut up._

"Do you want to talk about hell?" I asked looking in Dean's direction, Dean looked at me and twitched his lips "no" he said through gritted teeth, then I looked at Sam "or do you want to talk about what happened the night Pam died?" Sam looked guilty "no" he said quietly I saw Dean take a glance at Sam and gave him a questioning stare. "Then I don't want to talk. Now please leave" I looked to both Sam and Dean. They looked at each other "No, we're staying here" Dean said, I sighed in annoyance. We were quiet but both boys tried to engage me in conversation. I only half-heartedly answered them.

About five minutes later the boys got a phone call, apparently dad had a case for them. They left me, but it wasn't long before I heard the fluttering of wings, "Cass" I said. He sat next to me "Emma" he replied, I looked over at him. To find he was staring at me intensely, "what?" I asked. "I'm sorry" he was quiet, I looked at my hands. "You didn't do anything. I should be apologizing" I said still looking at my hands. "I didn't come when you called me and I'm sorry for that. My superiors wouldn't let me come to your aid" he said while grabbing my hands. "Are you all right?" he asked rubbing small circles with his thumbs. "Not really" I mumbled he nodded his head, but he had a serious expression.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked in his usual gruff voice. "No" I said plainly, "Pamela is in heaven Emma" he told me. I looked at him, tears started to build up in my eyes. I looked away from him and wiped them away. "I've made you upset" Castiel stated, "no I'm fine" I said. I let out a long shaky breath. I really just needed time to think.

"Cass I just want to be left alone" I said looking over at him. "I understand Emma. If you need me just pray" he said and kissed my forehead. Then left in the flutter of wings but I had the feeling someone was watching me. I stayed at the park for a few hours, then decided to go home.

Note 1: I only own Emma.

Note 2: Thank you so much for the reviews!


	20. On the head of a pin part 1

**Chapter Nineteen: On the head of a pin Part One: **

We held a funeral for Pamela and we were heading back to the motel. Sam walked in first followed by Dean. I came in last I was tried and wanted to sleep, I still couldn't believe she was dead but Castiel said she was in heaven. That helped me move on. "Home, crappy home," Dean said tiredly. Sam flipped on the lights "Winchester, Winchester, and Singer" we heard a voice say we looked over to see Uriel with a smirk and Castiel with bleak expression. He seemed nervous to me. "Oh come on" Dean exclaimed, Uriel looked at him "You are needed" he said simply.

"Needed? We just got back from needed." Dean said his voice rising. Uriel wasn't amused by this "Now, you mind your tone with me." He said in a deadly serious tone. Dean whipped his head back to Uriel a grim expression on his face "No, you mind your damn tone with us." He said anger rising. "We just got back from Pamela's funeral" Sam said, "Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela? You remember her. Cass, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that? Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!_" Dean shouted.

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes" Uriel stated, Dean started to argue with him and I turned my attention to Cass. He was sitting there with a blank expression. "Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Cass said. Uriel gave him a look that instantly silenced him. "And we—don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight." Uriel informed us.

The boys began to argue and I noticed Cass seemed uncomfortable. Cass mentioned something about Alistair and Dean said he could name their _'trigger man'_. Then they said they wanted Dean to torture him. "No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cass. Not this." Dean looked terrified and his voice had cracked.

"Who says anything about asking" Uriel had an arrogant grin on his face. I quickly grabbed Dean's shoulder. We were suddenly in an old warehouse. Uriel noticed that I was in the room, and walked over to me. "Prophet" he said in a deadly serious voice. He put his hand out toward me. But I felt nothing when I opened my eyes I saw Castiel had a blade of some sorts to Uriel's throat. "Don't touch her" Cass said through gritted teeth. He seemed to have found his boldness again even Uriel looked freaked out. Uriel kept his hand up but only slightly "it's my job to eliminate any threat that comes her way. _Any_ _threat _Uriel. Now I suggest you leave her be" he finished then removed the blade. Dean was looking at me with a wide-eyed expression.

Uriel fixed his jacket and cleared his throat but I can tell he was still shaken up. Dean turned to the angels and Castiel showed him to a door. Dean looked through the small window, while Castiel stood behind him. "This Devil's Trap is old Enochian. He's bound completely." Dean stared into the other room for a few seconds before saying, "Fascinating, where's the door?" he made his way toward me "Where are you going?" Castiel asked watching Dean. "Hitch back to Cheyenne, thank you very much." Dean said grabbing my arm.

Uriel blocked our path. "Angels are dying, boy." Uriel tried to reason. "Everybody's dying these days. And hey, I get it. You're all-powerful. You can make me do whatever you want. But you can't make me do this." Dean said I could tell he was ticked off. "This is too much to ask, I know. But we have to ask it." Castiel said. Dean looked at Castiel and watched him for a moment, then turns back to Uriel. "I want to talk to Cass alone." Dean said. "I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders." Uriel said looking at Castiel.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out." Dean said smug like. Uriel laughed a bit "Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? I think I'm starting to like you, boy." He said pointing at Dean. Then we watched as he vanished. "You guys don't walk enough. You're gonna get flabby." Dean said sarcastically, Castiel didn't react only made a confused look. I face palmed myself "You know, I'm starting to think junkless has a better sense of humor than you do." Dean stated "Uriel's the funniest angel in the garrison. Ask anyone." Castiel said clearly confused. I looked up from my hands to see Cass look at me then back to Dean "What's going on, Cass? Since when does Uriel put a leash on you?" Dean asked. "My superiors have begun to question my sympathies." Cass said, _'oh no' _"Your sympathies?" Dean asked "I was getting too close to the humans in my charge. You. They feel I've begun to express emotions. The doorways to doubt. This can impair my judgment." Castiel stated looking at both of us.

"Well, tell Uriel or whoever...you do not want me doing this, trust me." Dean said I saw he was becoming fidgety. "Want it, no. But I have been told we need it." Cass said "You ask me to open that door and walk through it; you will not like what walks back out." Dean said. "For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this." Cass said. Then Dean eventually gave in, he gave me a brother-like hug before he went into the room. I watched Dean in the window but turned away I didn't want to see him like this.

"Emma?" Cass said tentatively I looked at him "I thought we were getting close" I said looking at the floor. I felt his hand on my chin so that I was looking at him "we are" he said, then moved his hand to the side of my face. "Why are you making him do this?" I asked, he didn't say anything. I moved his hand away. I heard someone groaning on the other room, and realized that it was Alistair. I looked back at Cass, but he was looking at the door.

A few minutes later the light flickers catching both Castiel's and my attention. Then it exploded I shield my face and heard Castiel say "Anna". "Hello, Castiel. Emma" Anna said. Castiel glanced back at her, but turned forward again. "Your human body…" he said "It was destroyed. I know. But, I guess I'm sentimental. Called in some old favors and…" she said, something about her seemed different. I still heard grunting from the other room. "You shouldn't be here. We still have orders to kill you." Castiel said.

I decided that I wouldn't intrude on the conversation between the angels and tried to block out the grunts and groans coming out of the prison room. "Go!" Castiel threatened I looked over and saw as Anna left in a flutter of wings. "Are you okay?" I asked carefully, Cass seemed upset. We stared at each other for a minute, and then he suddenly pulled me into a kiss, I pulled away softly and asked "won't you get in trouble for being this close to me?" he looked at me for a second and said "yes. But my superiors don't know I show any emotion to you" I looked at him "really?" I asked, he nodded his head and said "I thought they would have found out by now" then he kissed my lips.

**THIRD PERSON:**

Emma and Castiel continued to kiss one another. But Alistair began to laugh violently "what's so funny?" Dean asked clearly annoyed "oh nothing. Just that baby sister is getting_ frisky_ with the angel" Alistair mused. Dean looked at him with a deadly serious face, he didn't believe him of course, demons are known for lying and tricking people, this was probably just a ruse to distract him. "You don't believe me?" he seemed offended by that, "nope" Dean replied stabbing him with the knife, Alistair cried out in pain, then through gritted teeth said "just take a look for yourself". Dean carefully looked out the window and saw Emma and Castiel kissing each other. Dean felt a weird mixture of anger and surprise. He knew Emma was old enough to make her own decisions but seeing her kissing Cass made his big brother instincts kick on and he wanted to get Castiel's face off Emma's. Dean took a few moments to get the image of Emma and Cass making out of his mind then went back to his torture of Alistair.

Note Part 2 Is next.


	21. On the head of a pin part 2

**Chapter Twenty: On the head of a pin part Two: **

I looked back at Cass as we heard something bang in the other room. We ran together and saw Alistair, free from his restraints and holding a very bloody Dean up against the metal trap. Castiel grabbed Ruby's knife and ran toward Alistair. He turned around and watched as Castiel stabbed him in the heart. The injury sparks gold light, but not as much as when it killed a demon.

Alistair looked at the ceiling and said "Well, almost. Looks like God is on my side today." He was smiling blissfully but it had an evil twist to it. Castiel lifted his hand to twist the knife Alistair only grunted in pain. But he pulls out the knife, then tosses it away like it was nothing. He charged after Castiel and I but Cass pushed me out of the way, taking the punch for himself.

I was getting up and I saw Alistair laughing fighting with Castiel. Then Alistair grabbed Cass by his coat and pushed him back onto a large coat hook. I was next to Dean now, "You know, like roaches you celestials. I really wish I knew how to kill you. But all I can do it send you back to heaven." Alistair said, Castiel was struggling under his grasp.

Alistair started chanting in Latin and Cass' eyes and mouth started to glow blue, the same color as Anna's grace. I started to get up from where I was next to Dean, but Alistair started grunting and was thrown into the wall. I saw Sam come in with his hand held out in front of him.

Cass fell to the floor, blood covering his face. Sam asked Alistair who was killing the angels, Alistair grunted out that he doesn't know and that the demons aren't doing it.

I was able to help Dean up and heard Sam say "I'm stronger than that now. Now I can kill." I watched horrified as Sam holds out his hand and a gold light flares inside Alistair he was screaming as Sam killed him. Then Alistair collapsed to the floor.

Dean was out cold and didn't see any of it and I was mentality yelling at myself for not remembering to tell Dean what happened with Sam the day Pamela died.

We were at the hospital now Dean was in bed with a tube down his throat. I was sitting in the chair on his left and Sam was on the other side. I saw Sam look in the doorway. I turned around and saw Castiel standing there. Sam got up to talk to him and I trailed behind him.

"Sam-" Castiel began but was cut off by Sam "Get in there and heal him. Miracle. Now." Then they began to converse and I decided to go back to Dean's side. I lied down on the uncomfortable chair and fell asleep. A few hours later Dean was able to breathe on his own and woke up soon after.

Sam wasn't in sight and I figured he went with Ruby again. I was sitting in a chair close to Dean's bed; I told him what happened with Sam the night Pam died and tonight. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" I said quietly. Dean sighed and mumbled it's alright.

I saw Cass standing on the other side of Dean and then he walked over to me and took a spot next to me. Dean looked at our direction with a peeved look on his face _'what's wrong with him?' _He started to talk to Cass and I listened to their conversation but fell asleep. One thing did catch my attention and it's that Dean unknowingly started the breaking of the seals. Dean already felt guilty enough about his time in hell now he has this on his shoulders. I felt bad for him because I know he will beat himself up for this.

Note: I only own Emma


	22. If the truth were known

**Chapter twenty- One: If the truth were known:**

**(during the episode it's a terrible life)**

It's been a few weeks since Dean has been out of the hospital; I haven't seen Castiel very much since then. He'd pop in every so often but it would only be a few minutes at a time, he's been too busy with saving seals.

I was sitting on the porch when I heard the fluttering of wings, I thought it was Castiel but a balding middle age man was standing beside me. "Who are you?" I asked rudely, he smiled like he was amused "Zachariah. I'm one of Castiel's superiors" he said. I looked him up and down unsure whether to believe him or not, "and your Emma Singer the prophet" he held his hand out; I shacked his hand and quickly let go.

You want to know why I'm here" he stated, "Not really and I would like for you to leave" I said trying to hide any annoyance. "You know it's nice to finally meet the girl Castiel is so protective of" he said smiling an arrogant smile. "You meet me. Please leave" I said I was getting uncomfortable. Zachariah was starting to creep me out.

"I just want to talk to you" he said holding his hands up in defense, "about what?" I asked. "Castiel" he replied, my heart stopped, I hope Cass wasn't getting in trouble. "What about him?" I asked not looking at Zachariah. "I need you to keep Castiel on track. We have big things in store for him" Zachariah said. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"We know Castiel and you are friends" he stated I looked over at him. He smirked a bit and said "and that you two have kissed" Zachariah chuckled a bit when he saw my expression "you want to know how I know" he said. I didn't answer him "well Emma it was Dean" he said, _'Dean?'_ I thought to myself. "Don't worry Dean didn't tell me, he's too loyal. I found out when I read his mind" he said I watched as he walked back and forth on my porch.

I got up and brushed my jeans off, "is that a problem, that we kissed?" I asked. Zachariah whipped his head back and looked at me like I made a rude comment. "Yes, because he's becoming distracted. These friendships he's formed with both Dean and you are dangerous; they can lead to all sorts of things especially when you two kiss" He said.

"And?" I asked testing him, he looked back at me "Hmm, I've underestimated you" he said waving his finger at me. "You know I thought you were different from the other humans. It's your soul that threw me. But your just like them, corrupted and _lustful_" he said walking back and forth again. I sighed and asked "what do you want me to do?" I might as well hear what he has to say. "Just end your friendship with him. Tell him you were just sparing his _feelings_" he commanded, I noticed he said feelings as if it was a dirty word, "I won't do that to him" I said. Then instantly regretted it, Zachariah came at me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt "listen to me _prophet _you'll do as your told or we'll _kill_ him" he said in a dangerous tone he looked severely ticked off. He was right in my face and I was still freaked out, I couldn't think of anything to say "Look Emma, you're smart I know that and you won't do anything stupid. So if you care about him you'll do this. Understand?" he said, while still having a death grip on my shirt, I nodded my head and he smiled looking very pleased with himself "I knew you were smart" he said letting go of my shirt. Then he left in a flutter of wings.

I didn't want to hurt Castiel and I didn't want him to get killed either. I held my head and dragged my fingers through my hair; I didn't know what to do either way I lost Castiel.

Note: I only own Emma


	23. Ring of fire

**Chapter Twenty-Two : Ring of fire:**

**(Four days after Zack talked to Emma)**

I just finished a case with a ghost I wasn't able to talk sense in her. So I had to burn her bones. It had been four days since Zachariah talked to me and in those four days I've been thinking about what to do with Castiel. I thought about what Pam said to me about getting involved with Castiel and I was beginning to think she was right. I was lying on the bed now, I care too much about Castiel to break his heart but I don't want him to die because were together either. After a while I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next the next day and it was almost ten thirty. I took a shower and got dressed in my white sundress when I got out it was almost eleven twenty. My room was messy and I decided to clean up after lunch. I kept thinking about what I should do. I didn't want to lie to Cass, so I was going to tell him what happened with Zachariah. I finished with my lunch and went to the motel and began packing my clothes up. Then I started to collect all my research, when I was done it was about five o'clock.

I was ready to leave but I wanted to talk to Castiel first. "Cass I need to talk to you" I prayed out loud. A few seconds passed before I heard the familiar flutter of angel wings. I turned around to see Castiel on a few inches away from me, he had a smile on his face and he bent down to kiss me. I kissed him back put pulled away after several seconds had passed. "We need to talk" I said quietly Cass titled his head and asked "about what?".

"Cass I. Um I...I need to..." I sighed and rubbed my face, I looked at Castiel to see he had a quizzical yet panic-stricken expression written on his face."Let's sit on the bed" I said my voice sounded on edge, we both sat on the bed. "Your superior Zachariah came to me and we talked" I said looking at him "he came to you? What did he do?" he sounded worried but slightly angry. "He said I needed to keep you on the right track" I was looking at my hands, "what do you mean keep me on the _right track_?" Castiel asked. "He said I needed to stop distracting you" I said but I felt Castiel's hands on mine and I looked at him. "But my superiors don't know-" he said. "I know but Zachariah said he knows we kissed and found out when he read Dean's mind" I said, Castiel's expression was bleak.

"I know the only thing we've done is kiss but I think we should stop whatever we are" I wasn't looking at Cass my attention was at the floor. I felt his hand on my chin and he turned my head so I was looking at him. "I want to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?" he said. "I do more than anything but-" I said then was cut off by Castiel who asked "then why are you listening to him?", "if you died because of me. I could never live with myself" my hand was on his, moving it away. We looked at each other for a moment not saying anything.

I got up and kissed his cheek "I'm sorry" I whispered and made my way for the door. "Emma" I heard Castiel say, I turned to look at him. "yes" I asked, "Stay with me. _Please_" he said taking my hand and rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

_'should I stay?'_ I thought to myself but what worried me most was what happens if I do.

Note: I only own Emma

Note: Please review.

**Note: Very important poll on my page! Check it out!**


	24. Precious

**Twenty-Three: ****Precious: (Revised version)  
**

**(Third person)**

"Stay with me. _Please_" Castiel words rung in Emma's ears over in over again. She looked him in the eyes, was he suggesting what she thought he was. "Cass?" she asked quietly and unsure, "I want to be with you, even if it's only for a night" he said. She felt her heart speed up a little bit, Cass kept his hands on hers. He knew his superiors would have found out eventually, but when they didn't confront him about his relationship with Emma he got a bit over confident with himself. Now he was about to lose her.

Castiel studied Emma's movements and expression. He wanted her to stay with him; he didn't care about the consequences that could lay ahead for him. She looked him in the eyes, then stood on her tip toes and whispered in his ear "promise me I won't regret it". He held her face with his hand and stroked her check with his thumb. "You won't" he said. Their faces were inches apart now and she nodded her head, not needing to say anything. Castiel smiled and crashed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as he was kissing her. Castiel wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed Emma against the door, pressing his body hard against hers. She pushed his trench-coat off and he let it fall to the floor.

Castiel lifted Emma and she wrapped her legs tight around his waist. He was kissing her neck as she tried to work off his suit jacket. It joined his trench-coat on the floor and Cass kicked both of them out of the way. As he made his way toward the bed, he held his hand out searching for it; he found the bed and lightly dropped Emma on top of it. He was breathing a bit heavily now, as was she.

He crawled on the bed and got on top of Emma but propped himself on his elbows so he wouldn't but all his weight on her. Emma grabbed Cass' tie and brought him closer to her and kissed him hard and lovingly. He kissed her back with equal passion. She got his tie off and dropped it to the floor; she shivered when she felt his hand on her bare thigh and began to caresses up and down. Both of them toed their shoes off letting them fall to the floor with a _thump_, Castiel took off the necklace Emma always wore and set it on the table next to the bed.

Emma was trying to remember something that she needed and that it was important. Buy she was too busy kissing Castiel to remember exactly what it was she needed. She put it out if her mind as unimportant because if it was important she would have remembered what it was with no problem.

She was unbuttoning his shirt and fumbled on the last button when he began to suck and bite her neck lightly. She finished with the buttons; he shrugged his shirt off and closed his eyes as Emma's hands moved down his bare chest. The purity of her soul escaped from her finger tips and left a tingling sensation over his body. He felt her hands carefully go to his waist, undoing his belt and dropping it to the floor.

They went back to kissing but Emma rolled them over to where she was on top. Now she was straddling Castiel's hips, Cass gasped softy at the change, causing Emma to smirk a bit. She leaned down and stared to kiss his neck dragging her hands through his dark unruly hair, tugging softly. Emma felt Castiel's hands on her tights, massaging them gently.

Emma slid down her dress straps and Castiel pulled the dress till it was at her waist. He rolled them over again and pulled the dress off her body discarding it on the floor. She looked up at Cass, and he shifted, so that she can undo his pants. She pulled them down and he kicked them off, the only thing covering the two were their undergarments. Emma's mind trailed off and thought about that object she needed, now it was bothering her because she felt that it was important.

Emma smirked again and rolled them till she was once again on top. He frowned slightly but stopped when Emma crashed her lips with his. She felt his hands reach around her back and rest near her bra's clasp; he messed with it a bit then stopped. Emma smiled lightly and moved her lips to his ear, "do you want to take it off?" she whispered. She looked at his face smiling bigger when she saw his expression, he looked guilty like he was caught doing something he shouldn't have. He looked at her then lowered his gaze "yes" he said quietly. She moved his face back to hers and nodded her head as a silent _'go ahead'_. They kept kissing one another as he undid her bra.

She took it off and let it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Castiel rolled them over again and was landed on top again; he kept his eyes locked with hers, not on her chest. He moved his hands to her breasts and touched them lightly. Emma moved Castiel's face closer to hers and kissed him lightly, deepening the kiss by biting his lip. He opened his mouth and gave her tongue access. Their tongues were fighting for dominance as their kissing became heated.

Emma's hands were on Castiel's chest and they trailed down to his waist and stopped at his boxers. Cass watched as she pulled them down, then he removed her panties. Now the two were completely bare.

Emma felt Castiel's hands on her hips; he looked at her and whispered gently in her ear "Ready?" she nodded her head in response and opened her legs. Castiel pushed himself fast and quick with a burning sensation going through Emma as she lost her virginity. He waited until she was adjusted, before they lost themselves in the passion of their lovemaking.

* * *

Emma's head laid on Castiel's chest their heartbeats were slowly coming down. She had her head tucked under his chin. Castiel was dragging his fingers through her hair getting any knots he could find. "Emma?" Castiel said suddenly, "hmm" she looked at him. He licked his lips, he wanted to tell her something but he didn't know how to say it. "Cass, what's wrong?" she asked him. His bright blue eyes met her blue-green ones and he said, "I love you." she couldn't keep a smile off of her face. "I love you too Cass" she said and propping herself to kiss him. They pulled apart after a few moments had passed; then they laid next to each other and stared at each other a while longer not saying anything. Cass could see that Emma was becoming drowsy. "You should get some rest" he said, she nodded her head and laid her head back on his chest.

Emma smiled she loved that she was able to be as close and personal as she could possibly be with Castiel. Emma slowly drifted off to sleep, enjoying the warmth of Castiel's body next to hers.

Castiel was smiling softly as Emma fell asleep on his chest, the fact he got to be so close and intimate with her made him happier than he ever felt. He felt no shame in what he did with her that night and he would gladly tell everyone in heaven what he did with her. He kissed the top of her head and watched over her the rest of the night and until she woke up in the morning.

Note: I only own Emma

Note 2: I hoped you liked this chapter (I got a little nervous posting it). please review and tell me how you liked it.

Note 3: Thank you so much for the reviews!

P.S I named the chapter after the Depeche Mode song called "Precious"


	25. The girl in question

**Chapter Twenty-four: The girl in question:**

**{During the time of the episode, The monster at the end of this book}**

It had been a month since Castiel and I had been together, since then we've gotten a lot closer and learned a lot more about each other. A week ago Cass told me that his superiors are asking more questions about us. He told me that he lied to them and said that we've ended our friendship but he says they don't believe him and keep asking questions.

The boys were on a hunt and wanted me to go with them but I wasn't feeling well, so I stayed behind. I changed out of my clothes and was now in an over-sized t-shirt. I was lying in my bed but I felt like I was going to throw up, so I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. I got there just in time before my stomach decided to empty itself. I was still hunched over the toilet when I heard the fluttering of angel wings. "Emma?" I Castiel said carefully, "yeah" my voice was shaky. "Are you alright?" he asked, I rolled my eyes "not really" I said. I felt him pull my hair back and hold it while I threw up. I waited until I was sure my stomach was empty before I got up. I felt Castiel's eyes on my back as I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

He followed me to bed with a worried expression on his face; I lay down and patted the spot next to me. He was still worried but laid next me anyway, "Cass I'm fine now" I said. He was still looking at me "what's wrong?" he asked, "just one of the joys of being human" I said, he gave me a confused look. I sighed and said "I must be sick or something", "how is being sick a joy?" he asked very confused. I shook my head "that was sarcasm" I said. "Oh" he said quietly, I laid my head on Cass' chest and felt him rub my back. "Emma?" I heard him faintly, "hmm" I held him tighter "are you sure you're alright?" Cass asked. "Yeah, I'm just sick. It'll be gone in a few days" i said quietly. I fell asleep on his chest; I woke up an hour or so later and heard him sigh "what?" I asked rubbing my face. "I have to go but I'll see you soon" he kissed my forehead "I love you" he said, I smiled and said "I love you too". Then he left in a flutter of wings.

Note: I only own Emma

Note 2: Thank you so much for the reviews!


	26. The rapture

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Rapture:(Revised version):**

It's been two weeks since I last saw Castiel and I'm still sick, but I missed my period twice, so I'm beginning to think I'm pregnant. Plus I've been puking my guts out and I feel tired more often. I went to the store to get a pregnancy test but the boys called me and told me Cass came to Dean in his dream and said he needed to talk to him. A couple hours later I was at an abandoned warehouse and I saw Dean opened the trunk and pulled out some things we might need.

After about a minute of walking around Sam started asking questions and Dean said he didn't know the answers. We walked up some stairs and saw that everything was broken and falling over almost like something blew up. "It looks like a bomb went off" Sam said. We walked in the building further and some wires crackled loudly. "There was a fight here," Dean stated. "Between who?" I asked. "Angels" Dean said.

I was looking for Castiel and heard the boys talking. I turned my attention to a pile of rubble and saw Castiel lying on the rubble, not moving. My heart almost stopped. "Cass!" I shouted and rushed toward him with the boys trailing behind me. I got over to him and shook his shoulder, hopping he was still alive. He bolted up with a gasp and started saying, "What's going on?" his voice was different; it was no longer gruff now it was more boyish. Dean helped him up and Sam said, "Just take it easy Cass, take it easy." Castiel got up and said, "Castiel. I'm not Castiel. It's me. Jimmy. My name's Jimmy." "Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean asked slightly angry. "He's gone." We all looked at each other with confused faces.

All four of us were sitting around the motel room table. Jimmy was eating cheeseburgers like he was a wild animal. "Mind slowing down, you're going to give me Angina." Dean said, "I'm hungry," Jimmy replied angrily while picking up his drink and finishing the rest. Sam looked at him and asked "When's the last time you ate?" Jimmy shook his head and said, "I don't know. Months" Dean looked at Jimmy like he was annoyed "What the hell happened back there? It looked like and angel battle royal," Sam said to Jimmy. "All I remember is there was a flash of light and uh… I woke up, and I was like me again." Dean was frustrated and said, "So what, Cass just ditched out of your meat suit?" Jimmy took another drink and said, "I really don't know."

Sam jumped in and said, "Do you remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" "Yeah, bits and pieces. And a lot were about you," Jimmy said looking at me. I didn't say anything, I was wondering if he knew Cass and I were together. "I mean, angel inside of you," Jimmy said looking at the boys, "It's kind of like being chained to comet." Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "Well, that doesn't sound like much fun." Jimmy looked at Dean and said, "Understatement."

Jimmy told us that he didn't remember what Cass wanted to tell us, but he did say that he remembers who he is. He also said he had a family. I felt my heart drop, I knew Castiel was using someone else body but I hearing Jimmy say he had a family it kind of tore me up inside. "I need some air," I told them I felt their eyes on me as I went out the door.

Five minutes later Dean came out "you okay? You seem upset" he asked, _'yes I'm upset because I might be pregnant with Castiel's baby and he's nowhere to be found!' _I thought to myself "Yeah I'm fine" I lied. "Just asking, because when Jimmy said he had a family you look like someone killed your dog" he said, we were quiet for a while. "I'm going to talk to Sam. you go and stay in the room with Jimmy" Dean said. I nodded my head and turned to go in the room.

Dean took Sam outside to talk. Jimmy was sitting at the table and I took a seat in front of him. Neither of us had said anything but Jimmy broke the silence by saying "You were close to him weren't you?" "Yes" I said then added "What gave me away?" "I caught a small glimpse of you and Castiel together" he told me. We were quiet for several minutes "I'm sorry" I said, "for what?" he asked. "If I would of known-" I said but he cut me off "I'm fine with it. Besides it Castiel you were with not me", "it was still your body" I said. "Its fine" he said sternly.

Ten minutes later the boys came in and told Jimmy that he can't leave. Sam said that he would be safer with us because demons would be after him and his family. I went to bed and fell asleep with Dean next to me. We woke up the next morning to Sam yelling at us. Jimmy had slipped off. We got up and got ready but Dean was making jokes the entire time. I was following behind the boys when their car stopped. I saw a figure and saw they had red hair. "Emma" I jumped and saw Anna, I looked over at her "yes?" I asked. "The angels talk about you more" she stated, I started up my car again, "really?" I asked. She looked at me and said "they say you and Castiel have made an unholy union", I didn't say anything. "So it's true? You and Castiel" she sounded like she was angry, "maybe" I replied.

"Emma you should have listened to Pamela" she said, "I can make my own choices" I said. She looked at me angrily "and look what that gave you" she was holding the pregnancy test in her hand. "Where did you get that?" I asked snatching it back. "Your bag" she stated, "you should mind your own business" I said. "Emma if you are pregnant. Do you know how serious that is?" she sounded worried and angry "the angels can kill you if you're pregnant with Castiel's baby". I didn't say anything, for several minutes "get out" I said. She gave me one last look and left.

We got to Jimmy's house but demons beat us there they had Jimmy and his family but Dean killed one demon and Sam was going to exorcise the other. We got Jimmy and his family out and piled them into the Impala. We drove off and stopped in an old parking structure and got out to talk. Sam told Jimmy that he can never go home or be with his family. His choices were either to come with us or put a bullet in his head because the demons will never stop. He looked upset, but understood what was happening then he went to talk to Amelia while Sam hot-wired a car for her and Claire.

I was trying to avoid Jimmy's wife and daughter. I know it wasn't Jimmy I slept with but it was still his body. Claire came over to me "hi" I said quietly she looked nervous "can you watch out for my dad" she asked, "I will" I gave her my number and told her if she needs any help she can call me. Then she went back to her mother, I gave Amelia a small wave which she returned, and got back in my car.

We drove for a few minutes but the Impala turned around and I got a call from the boys who said Jimmy's wife had called and she was possessed. The demons said they want to see Jimmy alone, we got to an abandoned building and we told Jimmy we would be right behind him. Jimmy walked into the door and we went around back. Sam was in the lead, hiding in the shadows of the building. But it didn't take long for a three demons to pop out and grab us. A man was holding Sam, another man was restraining Dean, and a woman held on to me. They dragged us off to another part of the building. Jimmy, Amelia, and Claire came into view. The demon in Amelia's body said she didn't even want to pick up Jimmy but she was happy because she has us now. Then Sam tried to get the demons to let Jimmy's family go but she made a snide comment and pointed the gun at Sam, but turned and shot Jimmy in the lower abdomen. "Jimmy!" I shouted. He fell to his knees and held his wound. I went over to him. I helped him hold his wound. He was breathing heavily now.

"Just relax" I told him over again. I looked back at Dean and saw that he recovered but just barely. Claire walked up behind and she placed her hand on a demon's forehead and killed him. Just like an angel could. Castiel was now possessing Claire.

Claire was kneeling over to Jimmy on the opposite side of me, Jimmy was leaning against the wall, breathing very heavily now. Claire/Castiel said, "I want to make sure you understand. You won't die, or age. If this last year was painful for you, picture a hundred, a thousand more like it." Jimmy grabbed Claire's shoulder and told Castiel, "It doesn't matter. Just take me." He was grunting in pain when he said it. "As you wish." Castiel used Claire's hand and put them on either side of Jimmy's face. Jimmy's eyes and mouth started glowing a white light, I covered my face. Claire let go and was gasping, while Castiel was sitting there in Jimmy's body. He got up and walked away, he went over to Dean.

Amelia ran to Claire and held on to her. Cass walked between Dean and Sam. Cass looked back at Jimmy's family one last time before turning and heading for the door. I made sure Claire was alright before I made my way to the boys, I walked over to Dean to hear Castiel say he doesn't serve man only heaven. "Cass?" I whispered, He stopped, but didn't turn. He looked tense "I never-" he said but he struggled trying to say whatever it was. "I don't care about you Emma. Heaven is more important than you are" he said then left. I felt tears in the back of my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. I was mentally yelling at myself for getting involved with Castiel.

We drove home; once we got there we went straight to the panic room. We told Sam there was a demon problem but he looked confused "what's the problem?" he looked back at us. "You" I said then dad shut and locked the door. Dad gave me a hug and rubbed my back, Sam was screaming and Dean looked heartbroken. I went up the stairs listening to Sam' screaming. I went to my room and got out the pregnancy test. Then went into the bathroom. I was waiting for the result to come. But my heart was beating faster with each minute. I was feeling nervous; I want children but with what happen with Castiel and with what Anna said. I'm pretty sure I was in deep trouble.

I looked in the sink and saw the result and my heart nearly stopped when I saw what it was.

Note: I only Own Emma.

Note 2: Since the last chapter was so short, i made this one longer.

Note 3: Thanks for the review.

Note 4: I revised this chapter because I didn't like how it turned out the first time.


	27. When the levee breaks part 1

**Chapter Twenty-Six: When the levee Breaks: Part One  
**

I kept looking at the test, a little plus sign proving I was pregnant. I knew I was in trouble now. My dad would lock me up until the end of time that is after he killed Castiel, Dean would help dad and if what Anna said was true the angels will kill me. I hid the test and went downstairs. Dad was behind his desk and Dean leaned against the wall, and I took a seat on the couch, looking out the window. "I'm going to go talk to Sam," Dean said. Dad and I didn't say anything. When I didn't hear his footsteps anymore, Dad looked at me and said, "Are you alright, Jelly Bean?" I licked my lips and told him everything that happened with Cass. Well I excluded some information out; like I lost my virginity to Cass and more importantly that he got me pregnant.

It seemed like hours then dad said "I'm sorry sweet heart, he got your hopes up, and then he crushed them. You deserve someone who cares about you the same way you care about him" he came over and gave me a hug. I held him tighter and I felt horrible for not telling him the whole truth. I was going to come clean but Dean came in and leaned back against the wall.

Dad poured two glasses of whiskey or some type of alcohol and gave one to Dean. We could hear Sam screaming and yelling it seemed to have gotten louder. Dean looked at dad and snapped, "How long is this going to go on?" Dad downed his glass and looked at Dean saying, "Here, let me look it up in my demon detox manual. Oh wait, no one ever wrote one. There's no telling how long it'll take." Dad took a deep breath and said something that surprised me, " if Sam will even live through this" Dean whipped his head and looked at dad with a sad expression.

A cell phone started ringing and Dad downed another glass. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" There was a pause before Dad said, "Suck dirt and die, Rufus. You call me again, I'll kill ya." He hung up the phone and slammed it on the table. I turned to him "What's up with Rufus?" I asked. Dad leaned back in his chair and said with a sigh, "He knows." The cell phone rang again and Dad picked it up angrily. "I'm busy you son of a bitch, this better be important." He was silent and then looked up at us.

Dad handed some papers to us and said, "The news. And the news ain't good." He told us that a teacher killed sixty six kids, fifteen fishermen are struck blind and ten species have gone extinct, all in a single day. He looked them up and they are all broken seals, and that they're breaking fast. I needed some air so I blurted "I' need some air." They both looked at me and Dad said, "are you alright?" I looked at him and said, "Yeah. Still not feeling well" I turned and grabbed my jacket off of the table.

I went out and sat on one of dads cars. I my eyes closed for a minute and leaned back. The air was cold, but it was nice. I suddenly heard the sound of fluttering wings. I looked over and saw Castiel with a blank expression on his face. I ignored him for several minutes but he came over to me "Hello Emma" he said with his voice cracking. I looked at him "Castiel" I said in a dull voice, I didn't want to talk to him. "Emma please listen to me" he said, "why should I?" I looked over at him, he looked upset.

"I'm sorry" he said again when I heard those words I opened my eyes and looked at him. I scoffed, stood up, and walked over to him. "Oh you're sorry?" I asked my voice cracked "Emma please-" "Screw you Castiel. You start showing feelings and then you turn around and walk away?" I was inches away from him. "Let me explain" he said, I through my hands in the air, "why should I? I stayed with you and you promised me I wouldn't regret it!" I screamed at him. I headed towards the house but I felt his hand on my shoulder, I smacked his hand way. "Don't touch me. you've done enough" I looked at him.

I stared at Castiel's eyes. His jaw was shaking slightly. I took a step back, turned around, and walked to the door. I walked in and slammed the door behind me without a glance back. I went upstairs ignoring dad and Dean calling my name. Dad woke me up a few hours later and told me that Dean needed to tell us something.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong," Dad started, "But you willingly signed up to be the angels' bitch?" Dean gave him an annoyed look. Dad sighed and said, "I'm sorry, you prefer sucker? After everything you said about them, now you trust them?" Dean walked closer to Dad and said, "Come on, give me a little credit, Bobby. I've never trusted them less. I mean, they come like shady politicians from planet Vulcan!"

Dad was getting frustrated and said, "Then why in the hell…" He didn't get to finish before Dean cut him off, "Because what other option do I have? It's either trust the angels, or let Sammy trust a demon!?" I was listening to Sam scream while they were talking, but it suddenly stopped. "Dad? Dean?" They looked at me, "what?" Dean asked, dad looked at the basement. "That's a little too much nothing," Dad said.

We ran down to the panic room and Dean opened the little window. We looked in and saw Sam seizing on the floor. "What if he's faking it?" I asked them. "You really think he would?" Dad asked me. Dean cut in saying, "I think he'd do anything." Suddenly Sam's whole body lifted from the floor and hit the wall. "That ain't faking," Dad said in a hurry. We opened the door and saw Sam spinning around on the walls.

Dad and I grabbed Sam's arms, Dean took off his belt. We were able to get him to lie on the ground. Dad took Dean's belt and put it in Sam's mouth. Dad was holding Sam's right side and I was holding his left. "Dean his legs" dad said Dean was holding his legs down with some difficulty "We have to tie him down for his own safety," Dad said. Dean was just looking at Sam with a blank face. "Dean! Before he has another fit," Dad said to get Dean's attention.

We were able to restrain Sam on the bed then we all went upstairs and left Sam tied up. Dad was leaning on his desk, while Dean and I sat on the couch. Dad looked to Dean and said, "I'm going to ask one more time. Are we absolutely sure we're doing the right thing?" Dean looked at Dad and got up saying, "Bobby, you saw what was happening to him down there. The demon blood is killing him."

I stood up and said, "No, it isn' 're killing him. Keeping him locked up down there. This _'cold turkey'_ thing isn't working. If he doesn't get what he needs and soon, Sam's not gonna last much longer." Dean looked at me like I betrayed him and said, "No, I'm not giving him demon blood. I won't do it." "And if he dies?" Dad asked. "Then at least he dies human!" Dean shouted.

"I would die for him in a second," Dean continued, "But I won't let him do this to himself. I can't. I guess I found my line. I won't let my brother turn into a monster."

An hour later I had fallen asleep on the arm chair but woke up and saw Sam escaping. I ran over to the door and tried to block him. "Get out of my way" he said, "no" I said. He punched me in the nose but I recovered and tackled him. We both landed on the floor and we were wrestling each other, throwing a few punches. But Sam got the better hand and punched me again this time harder. He got up and went out the door. I watched as Sam stormed outside.

Note: Please review

Note 2: I only own Emma

Part two is next.


	28. When the levee breaks part 2

**Chapter Twenty-seven: When the levee breaks: Part two**

Dean was pacing around the panic room he was clearly ticked off. "How in the hell did he get out?" Dean said, I looked at Dean and said "Maybe he had help. Room full of busted Devil's Traps. Ruby would be my guess." Dean looked around and said, "How did she even touch the door? I don't think she's got the mojo." He bent down to the broken Devil's Trap and said, "I don't know guys. But I hope he's with Ruby cause killing her is the next big item on my to-do list." He started walking out of the panic room with a determined step.

Dad left the panic room and said "I thought you were on call for angel duty." Dean turned, but didn't stop walking and said, "I am on call. In my car. On my way to murder the bitch." I stepped out of the room and said, "Sam doesn't want to be found, which means he's gonna be impossible to find." Dean turned toward the stairs and said, "Yeah we'll see." Dad and I followed Dean to the main floor then Dean charged out the front door.

Dad went to talk some sense into Dean and I stayed in the house, I stared cleaning up when I heard a flutter of wings. I didn't stop what I was doing. "Hello Emma" I heard Castiel say, I didn't answer him. I heard him sigh softly and walk closer to me. He touched my shoulder and slowly turned me around to face him, when he saw my face his expression was hostile he touched my face lightly but it still hurt. I flinched at his touch "who did this" he asked angrily I can tell he was pissed. "Why do you care?" I asked getting out of his hold. "I'm your protector" he stated, I raised my eyebrows "I thought you don't care about me?"

He looked upset at my comment, but didn't say anything. I took a few steps away from him and we just looked at each other for a minute in silence. It seemed liked forever but suddenly he said, "Emma, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." I just looked at him with a blank face. He was shaking a bit and he looked out a window. "Then why did you say that to me?" I asked he looked back at me "you mean too much to me and I couldn't lose you. So I had to let my superiors believe that I didn't care about you" while he said this he walked closer until he was right in front of me.

I was looking at him trying to stay mad but I couldn't not with his stupid puppy dog face. I looked away but I felt his hand on my chin. Then he moved to the side of my face and I felt a warm tingly felling. He was stoking my cheek now, but he let his hand fall to his side. I touched my face and felt that I hand no bruises and my nose was healed. "Thank you" I said quietly, he smiled lightly. I looked him in the eye and I knew he meant every word. I thought about it for a moment then took breath "I forgive you" I said then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

He started to rub my back and I knew I had to tell him I was pregnant, "Cass?" I said. "Yes?" he asked "I need to tell you something" I told him but my voice cracked. We pulled away and he gave me a confused look. "What is it?" he asked, I took a deep breath, and nervousness must have shown on my face because Cass asked "what's wrong?" I looked at him and licked my lips "I'm pregnant" I said quietly. Castiel looked at me with a surprised expression "you're pregnant?" he asked like he heard wrong. I nodded my head "I found out yesterday" I told him.

Castiel walked closer to me and kissed me roughly. When we pulled apart and he was smiling, "does anybody know?" he asked "Just you and me but Anna found my pregnancy test but I hadn't taken it yet" I said. He kissed me again but I pulled away remembering what Anna said "Cass, Anna said the angels could kill me if I was pregnant. What did she mean? I thought I was protected because I'm a prophet" I said.

He gave me a pained look and said "not anymore. You're pregnant with my child; a child that is half angel and half human. Now the angels can kill you if they wish". "What do you mean?" I asked, he sighed and said "our child's creation is forbidden. The last time children were born to angels and humans. It ended badly for all parties involved". "So I'm going to be killed if they find out" I asked.

"I won't let them" he said determinately then he put his hands on the sides of my face and pressed his forehead against mine "I promise" he said and leaned forward kissing my lips. "What happens when the baby's born?" I asked softly he looked at me with another pained look, "there are ways to keep the baby hidden but it won't be easy" he said. He pulled me in a hug and we're quiet for a while "I love you" he said looking at me, I smiled "I love you too" then I pulled him down and kissed him.

We pulled apart and Cass said "Emma I need to leave before my superiors call me. But I'll come see you as soon as I can" He kissed me one more time before he left in a flutter of wings.

Note: I only own Emma

Note 2: Thank you for the Favs., the reviews, and the follows


	29. Lucifer Rising part 1

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Lucifer Rising: Part 1  
**

Dean came back and told us that Sam chose Ruby over us, his own family. Dad was trying to talk to Dean but he was standing still like a statue and wasn't listening. "Dean?" dad asked he waited for a few seconds, "Dean! You listened to a word I said?" dad shouted at him. Dean finally moved and said "yeah, I heard you. I'm not calling him". Dad shock his head clearly he had enough of Dean's attitude.

"Don't make me get my gun out, boy" dad replied, Dean was getting frustrated and turned to him saying, "We are damn near kickoff for Armageddon. Don't you think we got bigger fish at the moment?" I rolled my eyes and stepped in saying, "Dean we know you're pissed, and I'm not making apologies for what he's done but he's your-" Dean cut me off saying, "Blood? He's my blood is that what you're gonna say?" I twitched my lips and gave him a stiff look and said, "Brother" then continued "he's your brother and he needs help".

"Emma I tried to help him and look what happened" Dean said, "then try again" dad said. Dean put his head down and said, "It's too late. We gotta face the facts. Sam never wanted a part of this family. He hated his life growing up and ran away to Stanford first chance he got. Now it's like déjà vu all over again."

He sighed and sat on a chair. "Well," He started again, "I am sick and tired of chasing him. Screw him he can do what he wants." Dad raised his voice slightly and said, "You don't mean that." Dean looked up and said, "Yes I do Bobby. Sam's gone. He's gone. I'm not sure if he's still my brother anymore. If he ever was." he sounded heart broken when he said this.

I got irritated and went upstairs. I was in my room now; I wasn't even in my room for a minute before I heard the fluttering of wings. I turned around and saw Cass and he looked worn out. "Cass is everything okay?" I asked, "No, you have to come with me" he said. I panicked a little "why?" I asked, "We need to keep you safe" he said. "Okay" I replied, he came over to me and touched my forehead. When I opened my eyes we were in a white room with gold lining. There was a bunch of artwork mostly ones with angels painted in them.

Cass was standing very stiffly "is everything okay?" I asked him. He looked at me and muttered "no", "are we being watched?" I asked. He came closer to me and said "not at the current moment", I looked at him with a confused expression. "Then what's wrong?" I asked I studied his expression; he seemed uncomfortable like he wanted to say something but didn't know how. "Do they know?" I asked very quietly, he looked down at me and said "no, but they are suspicious". He still looked uncomfortable.

"Cass I know you're upset. Tell me what's bothering you" I said, he looked at me and said "I'm sorry" then he took a few steps back and I heard the fluttering of wings. I turned around and saw Zachariah "go get Dean" he said looking at Cass, I turned and saw he hadn't moved "now!" Zack practically yelled. Cass looked at me and waited a few moments before he left.

"Emma, I'm very disappointed in you" Zack said as soon as Cass left, "sorry" I said sarcastically he sighed in annoyance "I truly thought you had better judgment" he said. Then almost like an afterthought he said "but you and Castiel had to give into temptation". I smirked at him and said "and I would do it all over again". He looked at me and said "you're lucky you're a prophet because if you weren't I would have to teach you a lesson". Then he left and I was alone.

I looked around the room, and examined the paintings and figurines. An hour passed by before I heard Cass say "Emma?" I looked over at him and saw he had a guilty looking expression. "Cass is everything alright?" I asked. He still looked guilty; he walked over to me, and said "I have to keep you safe". I didn't understand what he meant "Cass?" he looked at me and said "my superiors ensured your safety as long as I remain obedient to them". I gave him a look that said _'I understand'_ and I put my hand to the side of his face and began to stroke his cheek with my thumb.

He moved my hand away "I must leave", I nodded my head "I love you" I whispered. He looked sad and said "I love you too" so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Then he left in a flutter of wings and I was left alone again.

I looked at the table and saw that there was a silver bowl full of water bottles and a tray filled with these chicken sandwiches they serve at the dinner in my home town. I looked at them suspiciously but grabbed a sandwich anyway. I was hungry and hadn't eaten since breakfast.

A few hours passed by and Castiel returned "Dean has been asking to see you" he told me.

He came over to me and touched my forehead and we were in the same room as Dean who was messing with his cell phone "Dean" he turned around looking at me. I ran over and gave him a hug. We pulled apart after a few moments had passed.

"You can't reach Sam, Dean," Cass said pointing to his phone, "You're outside your coverage zone." Dean look angry and asked, "What are you going to do to Sam?" Cass walked closer and said, "Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Dean and I looked at Cass with confused faces "What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked. Cass didn't answer just looked at the floor. Dean was getting really upset now. "Oh right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here Cass?" Dean was standing right in front of Cass now.

I was next to Dean's side, looking at Cass who stood there not saying anything, he looked unsure. Cass finally said, "We've been through much together, you and I, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry it ended like this." _'This is what he means about remaining obedient' _Dean scoffed slightly and punched Cass. The only thing that happen was Cass turned his head to the right and Dean gasped and flexed his hand. "This is Armageddon Cass. You need a bigger word than _'sorry'_." He looked at Dean and said, "Try to understand, this is long foretold. This is your-".

Dean cut him off and said, "Destiny? Don't give me that _'Holy_' crap. Destiny, God's plan, it's all a bunch of lies you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line." Cass looked conflicted now and looked at me but Dean continued, "You know what's real? People, families, that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Cass looked looked at me when Dean said families.

But Cass was angry now and said, "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam." I looked between the two men and Cass shifted his gaze back to me. Dean wasn't having it and caught Cass' gaze again, and then he said angrily, "You can take your peace, and shove it up your lily-white ass. Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some step-ford bitch in paradise. This is simple Cass!" Cass turned away from Dean to hide his anger.

I watched as Dean let out his frustration and continued with, "No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it. Look at me!" Dean grabbed Cass's shoulder roughly and turned him back around.

"You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible Camp! Help me, help us Cass," Dean said and looked back at me. Cass looked at me too with sad eyes. He inhaled sharply and said, "What would you have me do?" "Get us to Sam; we can stop this before it's too late."

Cass fidgeted and said, "I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." I walked over to Cass and said, "If there is anything worth dying for, this is it." Cass shook his head and looked to the floor again. "Cass please" I tried to plead with him he looked at me with a pained look. I know he said I'm safe as long as he's obedient but no matter what I'm going to be in danger.

Cass looked at me then to Dean when Dean said "You spineless, soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying, you're already dead. We're done."

I stepped back from them and sat on the chair in the corner of the room and I put my head in my hands. My body was shacking from frustration and sadness and I felt Castiel's eyes on me "Emma. Dean" I noticed Cass voice cracked. He came over to me "please understand", I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "you should leave" I said quietly, he nodded his head and left.

Part 2 is next


	30. Lucifer rising part 2

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Lucifer Rising: part 2**

Dean was pacing the room now, but went over to the table and picked up a burger from a tray.

Dean was about to take a bite, but he was pulled back and slammed against the wall. I stood up and saw Cass holding him in place. He used his left hand to cover Dean's mouth and the other to pull out the demon knife. Dean nodded and Cass let him go. I walked over to him and saw Castiel cutting his forearm. Then he used his blood to draw a symbol.

"Castiel!" I heard Zachariah say as he was coming toward us but Castiel put his hand in the middle of the symbol and a blinding light appeared both Dean and I shield our faces and as soon as the light was gone so was Zachariah. Cass turned to us and said, "He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam, now." "Where is he?" I asked him. He turned to me and said, "I don't know, but I know who does." He gave Dean the demon knife. "We have to stop him from killing Lilith." Dean looked at him and said, "But Lilith is gonna break the final seal." Then Cass said "Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." I held onto Dean and Cass took us to a house where a scruffy man was on the phone.

He had his back to us but turned around and saw us. He stammered like he was nervous and said, "This isn't supposed to happen." I just looked at Cass and Dean completely at a loss. Dean asked the man, Chuck. Where Sam was at, then he gave Dean some papers and Dean looked it over and asked "St. Mary's? What is that a convent?" Then Chuck said "yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Cass interrupted and said, "Well, we're making it up as we go." both Dean and I looked at him. Then suddenly the entire house started shaking with a bright light getting brighter and brighter. "Oh no, not again!" Chuck said, cups were falling from the shelves and the light bulbs were breaking.

"It's the Archangel!" Cass yelled. "I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off, just stop Sam!" He put his hand to Dean's forehead and he vanished. Cass pulled me to him and kissed me roughly he was holding the sides of my face. "I'm sorry" he whispered, I kissed Cass one more time "I love you" I told him. He smiled sadly and gave Chuck a look. I felt him grab me tightly and wrap his arms around me like in a hug. Then there was a horrible crunch, that's when the shaking had stopped and the bright light went away.

I looked at the spot where Castiel once stood and saw his blood everywhere. I fell to my knees and started crying.

Chuck crouched next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I knew the Dean couldn't stop it. It was too late.

My breathing had gotten back to normal and I was sitting on Chuck's couch. I called my dad and told him everything that happened, even the whole truth about Castiel "I'm sorry I didn't tell you" my voice cracked. I heard him sigh angrily on the phone "It's okay sweet-heart. I'm sorry about Cass" he said. We said our goodbyes and hung up.

Then Chuck came over to me and told me everything that happened in his vision.

I was lying on Chuck's couch now thinking about everything. The apocalypse, Lucifer is now on earth, my somewhat repaired relationship with Cass, and that I'm pregnant with an angel's child.

I put a hand to my belly, I felt tears forming in my eyes but I didn't let them fall and I fell asleep wondering what my life was going to be like when I woke up.

Note: I only own Emma


	31. Sympathy for the devil part 1

**Chapter Thirty: Sympathy for the devil: Part One  
**

I woke up with Chuck shaking me lightly; I rubbed my face, and looked at his scruffy face. I sat up but I felt like I was going to puke, "where's your bathroom?" I asked in a rush. He pointed to where it was and got there just in time. After what seemed like hours my stomach had finally emptied itself. I was rinsing my mouth out and I heard Chuck ask "are you okay?" I turned around and said "yeah".

"So it's. It's true about you and Castiel" he asked I gave him a confused look "what the angels say" Chuck said. "the angels say a lot of things you're going to have to be more specific" I said. "That you're um pregnant and Castiel's the father" he said nervously I looked over at him and said "yes it's true".

We walked into the dining area and he gave me a glass of water but we heard the front door open and Chuck grabbed my hand.

We went to the bathroom and Chuck grabs a toilet plunger. I looked at him like he was crazy. I followed him out of the bathroom, the door opened and the boys walked in. But Chuck smacked Sam in the head. He stumbled back holding his head "Geez! Ow!" I know it was mean but I laughed at him. "Sam?" Chuck asked Sam looked at Chuck "yeah!" then he looked at me and asked "what's so funny?" "You got hit in the head by a toilet plunger" I said.

He gave me a bitch face and turned his attention back to Chuck "So, you're okay?" Chuck asked the boys. Sam replied, "Well, my head hurts…", "No, I mean—I mean, my—my last vision." Chuck said then continued with "you went, like, full on Vader. Your temperature was a hundred and fifty; your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black." Dean looked surprised and looked at Sam. "You're eyes went black?" he asked, Sam looked back at Dean and mumbled, "I didn't know."

Dean looked at Chuck and asked, "Where's Cass?" I closed my eyes and hung my head. I felt the boys' eyes on me "Emma? What happened?" Dean asked. I opened my eyes but Chuck answered for me "he's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry." Dean looked at Chuck, then back at me and said, "Are you sure? Maybe he just vanished into the light or something." "Oh, no," Chuck started, "He like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

I bit my lip; Chuck looked at me and said "sorry". Dean came over to me and pulled me in a hug and I heard Chuck gasp I pulled away to see he was holding something. "Is that a molar? It is." He said and he looked horrified. He was looking at it "This has been a really stressful day," Chuck whimpered. Dean looked upset "Cass you stupid bastard", that made me angry "stupid?!" I asked. "He was trying to help!" I shouted Dean looked taken aback by this but recovered and replied "Yeah exactly". Chuck looked dazed and said, "Oh crap. I can feel them." Just as he said that, then Zachariah and two other angels showed up.

"Thought we'd find you here" Zack said then he finished with "playtimes over, Dean. Time to come with us." Dean points at Zach and said "You just keep your distance, asshat" Zachariah looked confused and said, "You're upset." "Yeah, a little. You sons of bitches jump-started judgment day!" Dean shouted. "Maybe we let it happen, but we didn't start anything. Right Sammy?" Zack winked at Sam and looked back at Dean. "You had a chance to stop your brother, and you couldn't. So let's some quibble over who started what." Zack started then finished with "Let's just say it was all our faults and move on. Cause like it or not, its apocalypse now." He paused then said "And we're back on the same team again." "Is that so?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You want to kill the devil; we want you to kill the devil. It's synergy." Zack said "And I'm just supposed to trust you? Cram it with walnuts, ugly." Dean told the angel. Zachariah looked shocked and slightly angry but said calmly, "This isn't a game son. Lucifer is powerful in ways that defy description. We need to strike now, hard and fast. Before he finds his vessel." Sam looked a little confused and said, "Vessel? Lucifer needs a meat suit?"

Zachariah said, "He is an angel. Them's the rules. And when he touches down, we're talking four horsemen, red oceans, fiery skies, the greatest hits. You can stop him Dean, but you need our help." I looked at Dean then his hand and saw blood dripping from it. Dean took a breath and said, "You listen to me you two-faced douche, after what you did, I don't want jack squat from you!" Zack smirked and asked "even if we promise not to kill Emma?" the boys looked at me and said "what did she do?" at the same time. Zack smiled and said "she knows" while looking at me. Then he turned his attention back to Dean who huffed "now, you listen to me boy, you think you can rebel against us? As Lucifer did?"

He looked at Dean's bloody hand and said, "You're bleeding." Dean sighed and said, "Yeah, just a little insurance policy in case you dicks showed up." Dean turned to us and opened the divider between rooms. Zachariah yelled, "No!" But Dean put his hand on the door and a bright light exploded. I turned away until the light vanished. The angels disappeared "I learned that from my friend Cass, you son of a bitch," Dean said through gritted teeth. He turned to us and Chuck said, "This sucks ass."

We left Chuck's house and checked into a motel room. Dean was reloading our guns, when Sam walked in and threw Dean a Hex bag. "No way, the angels will find us with those. Demons either for that matter. I learned to make it from Ruby." Sam came over to me and said "sorry about our fight", "it's okay Sammy" I gave him a hug and we pulled away after a few seconds.

Dean walked closer to Sam and said, "Speaking of Ruby, how you doing? Are you jonesing for another hit of bitch blood or what?" Sam looked at us and said, "It's weird, to tell you the truth, I'm fine. No shakes, no fever. It's like whoever put me on that plane cleaned me right up." I looked at him and said, "Supernatural methadone." Sam chuckled and said, "Yeah." He frowned and looked at Dean.

"Emma why do the angels want you dead?" Sam asked, I looked at both boys and sighed _'they'll find out one way or another'_. I let out a long shaky breath "I'm pregnant and Castiel's the father" I said quietly, both of them looked at me with stunned expressions. "What!?" Sam exclaimed I looked at him and smiled sadly, "Does-did he know?" Dean asked. "Yeah he knew" I replied and then added "I don't really want to talk about this". They dropped the subject and let me fall asleep.

I woke up late the next morning and took a long shower, when I got out. I got dressed in jeans and a tank-top. I left the bathroom to see a brunette haired girl leaving.

Sam shut the door and sighed in relief, "who was that?" I asked. Dean looked at me and said "Sammy's number one fan". Sam looked uncomfortable and said "we called Bobby he should be here in a couple hours"

An hour or two passed and we heard a knock on the door.

Part Two is next


	32. Sympathy for the devil part 2

**Chapter Thirty-one: Sympathy for the devil: Part Two**

Dean opened the door and reviled it was dad. "Hey, Bobby" Dean said while receiving a hug from him, dad slapped Dean on the back and said "Good to see you boys all in one piece" then he went over to Sam who was grinning. The he came over to me and hugged me tightly "how are you holding up" he asked. "Fine" I said simply at least it wasn't a total lie; "You weren't followed, were you?" Dean asked, dad and I pulled away and asked "You mean by angels, demons, or Sam's new superfan?" Sam laughed and asked "You heard?"

"I heard, Romeo. So...sword of Michael, huh?" dad said, "You think we're talking about the actual sword from the actual archangel?" Dean asked. "You better friggin' hope so" dad replied, and then he showed us a book with Michael surrounded by other angels. Dad pointed to him and said "That's Michael. Toughest son of a bitch they got." Sam flipped to another page and Dean said Michael looked like _'Cate Blanchett' _but dad stated he wouldn't want to go up against him.

Dad pointed to Michael's sword and said "So if we can find it-" and said Sam "We can kick the devil's ass all over again. All right. So, where do we start?" dad gave us some books and told us to _'make sense of Chuck's nonsense' _Sam got up and went towards the books but only stared at them.

"Kid? You all right?" dad asked, Sam turned and faced dad "No, actually. Bobby, this is all my fault. I'm sorry." He said. "Sam" Dean warned, Sam ignored him and said "Lilith did not break the final seal. Lilith was the final seal". _'Geez does he ever listen?' _"Sam, stop it." I said, he ignored me and said "I killed her, and I set Lucifer free" dad looked surprised and said "You what?" like he heard wrong.

The Sam went on to saying we were right and he was wrong for not listening to us. Dean wasn't saying anything but he got up and walked closer. Dad got angry and shouted "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant"

"I'm sorry" Sam said, dad looked at him and said "Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? These kinds of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off" dad paused and more calmly said "I want you to lose my number. You understand me?" Sam nodded his head his expression hadn't changed. Dean wasn't protesting either, "There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there"

"Yeah. You do that" dad said, Sam left out the door. "I need some air" I left ignoring both dad and Dean. I saw Sam walking he was only a few feet away, "Sam!" I called after him and he stopped. "Hey Emma" he said, "I'm coming with you" I stated, he sighed but didn't protest. We almost got to the church but Sam stopped me. "Emma you don't have to come" I looked at him and said "yeah but I want to". He sighed again "you don't have to forgive me" he stated. "Sam I know what you did was stupid and reckless but I'm in no position to judge" I told him. He looked at me in confusion, I rolled my eyes and said "I had unprotected sex and got pregnant by an angel. That's pretty reckless and stupid too".

He gave me a small smile and we continued into the church. We began research but we didn't find that we didn't already know. Sam was getting ready to leave but I told him I wanted to stay and get some more research done.

I started to look up information about children born to an angel and a human. Apparently they are called _'Nephilim' _and it said that the_ 'sons of God'_ took_ 'daughter of man'_ as wives and they bore children to them.

I kept looking at books and tried to find whatever I could on the Nephilim. But my cell went off I picked up my phone from the table and saw Dean's name.

"Hello?" I answered. "Emma! Bobby is in the hospital. He was stabbed. We had to leave the hospital because we got a lead on where the Michael sword is. You need to get to the hospital in town." I didn't say anything. I hung up and grabbed all my stuff and rushed out the door. I found a car and hot-wired it and went to the hospital once I got there, I ran through the front doors and went up to the closest nurse.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for my dad. His name is Robert Singer; I think he came in about thirty minutes ago." The nurse just nodded and said, "Yes, he is in ICU but I'm going to have to ask his doctor if you can see him. Go ahead and sit over there" she pointed to a chair and said "and I'll go talk to him right now" I sat in a chair in the hallway. Ten minutes had passed by before a man came out holing a clip bored.

He looked at me and said, "Robert Singer's daughter?" I nodded and stood up, walking over to him. "I'm his daughter, Emma. Is he okay?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. "Well, the puncture was pretty deep, and he lost a lot of blood, but he's stable. I think he will pull through without a problem." He told me, I let out a breath. "Can I see him or is he still out of it?" I asked the doctor. He looked at me and said, "Well I think he needs rest, just for a few hours. Then you can go see him".

I nodded my head and sat back down, I dozed off but a nurse woke me up and told me I can see dad. "Dad?" I said quietly. His head turned fast "Emma" he said a relief expression crossed his face. I walked over to him and hugged him tightly. I got a chair and he told everything that happened and he said remembered me telling him I was pregnant.

I sighed and said "well you're okay" he smiled and my phone went off. The caller I.D. said _Sam_ so I picked it up and said, "Hey Sam"

"Hey Emma, we're heading to the hospital now. We'll be there in about five minutes. Plus we have some news," He said. I told him the room number and we hung up. Dad and I sat in silence until the boys arrived. They came in and Dean told us everything.

"And Emma Cass is alive." He said I just looked at him; I was too shocked to say anything. After a while had passed, I left and went to a part of the hospital where nobody was at. "Cass if-" I said but stopped when I heard the fluttering of wings. I turned and saw Castiel standing a few feet away from me, I let out a sigh of relief and I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. I was sobbing now and Cass rubbed my back, saying, _'It's okay. I'm here'_ I felt him kiss the side of my head.

I finally calmed down but still had a death grip on Castiel. I pulled away and kissed him and he kissed me back, we pulled away, and Cass wiped away the remaining tears off my cheeks.

He kissed my forehead and said "I love you" I smiled at him and said "I love you too".

Cass then brought me in a hug and we stayed like that for a while. "Are you alright?" he asked I nodded my head "but I think I should be asking you that" he chuckled softly. We were still hugging each other

He kissed the top of my head, "my dad knows" I said. Cass pulled me away and looked at my face. "And so do the boys" I added, he looked slightly worried "how did they take it?" he asked. "Better than I expected" I told him,

"I hope they don't have any angel blades" he said as an afterthought. I kissed him under his chin, he looked down at me "don't worry I'll protect you" I told him. He smiled at me and kissed me one more time.

"You should go back and see your father" Castiel whispered to me. I nodded my head and kissed him.

He walked me back to my dad's room but the boys were gone and dad was asleep. Cass stayed with me until I fell asleep when I woke up the next morning he told me he would see me as soon as he could, then he left in a flutter of wings.

Note: I only own Emma


	33. Good God y'all

**Chapter Thirty-two: Good God y'all:**

Dad was sitting in a wheelchair, he was looking at the window brooding over the fact he can never walk again. Dad was upset and as soon as the doctor told him that news he threatened the poor guy. I was sitting on the hospital bed watching my dad. I noticed Dean walk up next to Sam and they started talking to each other. I didn't listen in on the conversation, but I caught pieces of it and I heard Dean say the doctors were baffled by dad's x-rays.

I heard Sam's phone ring and he answered it. "Castiel?" I turned and listened. "Uh, yeah she's with us, why? What are you…? Cass?" Sam looked at his phone and hung up. "Cell phone, Cass? Really? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean asked. "You're hidden from angels now—all angels. I won't be able to simply—" Cass said but dad cut him off saying "Enough foreplay. Get over here and lay your damn hands on".

None of the boys moved, so Dad turned his head and said, "Get healing. Now." Cass sighed and said, "I can't." Dad gave him a murderous look and turned his wheelchair around to face them and said, "Say again?" Cass walked further into the room and said, "I'm cut off from heaven, and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do certain things I can't."

Dad looked like he wanted to kill him and asked "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Castiel looked at me then to dad "I'm sorry" he said. Dad huffed and said "Shove it up your ass" then he turned his wheelchair towards the window again. I sighed in frustration. I heard Dean say, "At least he's talking now." "I heard that," Dad snapped back.

I got up from the bed and walked over to the boys. Cass stood in front of Dean and said, "I don't have much time, we need to talk." "Okay," Dean replied. "Your plan to kill Lucifer" Cass stated, "Yeah, you want to help," Dean asked him. "No. It's foolish and it can't be done." Cass replied. Dean smirked and said, "Well, thanks for the support." I gave him a glare.

"But I believe I have the solution," Cass started then continued with saying "there is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer, strong enough to stop the Apocalypse." "Who?" I asked him. He looked at me and said, "The one that resurrected me and put the boys on that airplane. The one who began everything. God. I'm gonna find God."

Dean closed the door and turned back to Cass "God?" Dean asked, "yes" Cass said. "God?" Dean asked again "Yes! God isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere," Cass told us. "Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla," Dean replied. Cass looked confused and said, "No, He isn't on any flatbread" I face palmed myself and Cass looked at me and asked "was that was sarcasm?" I looked at him and nodded my head. Dean continued talking, "Look, even if there is a God, he is either dead, and that's the generous theory"

"He is out there, Dean" Cass tried to assure him, "—or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rat's ass about any of us" Dean said. Castiel gave him a glare he was upset now "Dean" I yelled whispered at him. But he just kept talking and said "I mean, look around you man, the world is in the toilet" "Dean" I tried again but he ignored me "we are literally at the end of days here, and he's off somewhere drinking booze out of a coconut!" Cass turned to Dean and said, "Enough. This is not a theological issue. It's strategic. With God's help, we can win." Dean looked smug and said, "It's a pipe dream, Cass." "Dean," I said sternly and more loudly. Dean glared at me, and I glared right back.

Castiel then advanced on Dean and got right in his face turning Dean's attention away from me. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers.I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you. And you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world" Cass said and I noticed Sam looked down. Cass continued with "So keep your opinions to yourself." Dad cut in and said, "You didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole, what is it you want?" "I did come for something. An amulet" Cass said more calmly. "An amulet what kind?" dad asked "Very rare, very powerful. It burns hot in God's presence. It'll help me find him" Cass told him.

"A God EMF?" Sam asked Castiel looked at him and nodded. "Well, I don't know what you're talking about, I got nothing like that," Dad told him. "I know. you don't." Cass looked at Dean, and then looked at his necklace. "What, this?" Dean asked gesturing at his necklace. Cass nodded and asked, "May I borrow it?" "No," Dean said sternly. Cass just looked at him and said "Dean, give it to me." Dean is quiet for a little while "no" he said again. "Please" I butted in; Cass looked at me then to Dean and said "give it to me please". Dean looked unsure but he must have realized Cass was serious.

Because he took off his necklace and said "all right, I guess" he held his necklace out to Cass and he reached for it and took it. "Don't lose it" Dean said and looked at us and said, "Great now I feel naked". "Cass can I talk to you" I said then added "in private", he nodded his head and we walked out of the room "When you find God, tell him to send legs!" dad shouted as Cass and I left.

Once I was sure we were alone I asked "so you're going to find God?" he looked at me and said "yes but I'll see you as often as I can". I nodded my head in response, "Emma I need to do something to keep you and the baby hidden from angels" Cass said. "Okay" I said and he put his hand on my chest it burned but only for a few seconds "does this mean I'm hidden from you too?" I asked. "No. We are bonded to each other. So I can find you without any trouble" he said, I nodded my head and Cass leaned down and kissed me.

"Just be safe" I said, he smiled at me and said "I will" he kissed me one more time and left in a flutter of wings.

I walked back to the room and saw Dad hung up his phone, "who was that?" I asked. "It was Rufus. Apparently the town he's in is full of demons. You boys might want to check it out." I looked at the boys who nodded their heads and started heading out the door.

I left the hospital and got the car that I hot-wired and went to pick up dad. He was sitting in his wheelchair waiting for me. I went over to him and put my hands on the handles and wheeled him to the car. I opened the door and positioned his wheelchair so that he could lift himself out and set himself in the seat. After he got comfortable, I closed his door and folded the wheelchair, setting it in the backseat.

Dad still needed a ramp so he could get to the house, so I drove to a store and got one. I put it in the truck.

We drove home in silence, once we got home I got out the ramp and set it up, then I got dad's wheel chair out for him. I offered to help him get out but he wanted to do it himself.

I opened the door for him and dad wheeled into the house. A few days had passed by and dad was somewhat getting used to being in his wheelchair. Then yesterday Dean came by and told us what happened with Sam. I told dad I was going with him, so he can have some company.

So I packed my stuff up and got in the car with Dean.

Note: I only own Emma


	34. Free to be you and me

**Chapter Thirty-Three: Free to be you and me:**

It had been eight days since the boys had their falling out and they were still on bad terms.

Dean went over to the sink to wash the blood off from his jacket. I was sitting on the bed, looking for a case for Dean.

I heard Dean say, "Don't do that!" I looked up and saw Castiel standing very close to him. Dean turned to face Castiel and said, "Cass, we've talked about this. Personal space?" He looked slightly embarrassed and took a few steps back. "My apologies." He said.

I smiled and looked down at the papers. Dean looked a little uncomfortable and said, "How did you find us? I thought we were flying below the angel radar." Dean came over to the bed and put his jacket down. Cass turned and noticed me. "You are" Cass said then added "but Emma and I share a bond". Dean looked confused and slightly grossed out but didn't ask any questions. "Where's Sam?" Cass asked looking around.

"Me and Sam are taking separate vacations for a while" Dean said then he gestured at me and said "Emma came with me" then he turned his attention back to Cass and asked "So, did you find God yet? More importantly, can I have my damn necklace back please?" Cass spoke up and said, "No, I haven't found him. That's why I'm here. I need your help", Dean looked at him and said "With what? God hunt? Not interested" Cass looked at him and said "I'm trying to find someone else" Dean looked at Cass like he was nuts "Scuse me?" He asked him. "The Archangel that killed me" Cass said, I got up and went over to Cass and asked "which one?"

"His name is Raphael" Cass stated, "You were wasted by a teenage mutant ninja angel?" Dean asked, I rolled my eyes at him. "I've heard whispers that he's walking the earth. This is a rare opportunity" Cass told us, "For what?" I asked. "Information" Cass said

Dean scoffed and went back to the sink and asked, "So what, you think you can find this dude, he's just going to spill God's address?" his back was to us. Cass looked at me and said, "Yes. Because we're going to trap him and interrogate him." Dean paused and turned back to us "You're serious? So, what we're the Three Musketeers, now?" Cass looked confused at the reference. "Give me one good reason why I should do this" Dean asked.

"Because you're Michael's vessel and no angel will dare harm you" Cass said, Dean turned around "Oh, so I'm your bullet shield?" he asked. "What about me?" I asked, Cass looked at me and said "you can't come". "why not?" I asked, "its not safe for you" he said. "Does that mean I can be killed by angels now?" I asked, "yes. Now they know you're pregnant" he said then added sternly "which is why you can't come".

"Whoa Cass, I never said I'll help" Dean said, Cass looked at him and said "you're the only one who'll help me. Please." Dean looked like he was considering this then he said "All right, fine. Where is he?" Cass looked relived and said "Maine. Let's go" he was about to put his hand to Dean's forehead. "Whoa" Dean said moving away from Cass, who removed his hand. "What?" he asked, "Last time you zapped me someplace I didn't poop for a week. We're driving." Dean stated. I scrunched my nose "that's gross" I told him. "What?! It happened" Dean exclaimed.

After we got all our stuff packed, Cass and I kissed each other goodbye, and then he put two fingers to my forehead. When I opened my eyes I was in my living room. I looked around and saw dad sitting at the table.

"Emma?" dad looked at me, "yeah" I said. He looked confused "what are you doing here?" he asked. "Cass and Dean are going after Raphael" I told him. He looked at me "why?" he asked, "Cass said Raphael can tell him where to find God" I told him. He nodded his head in response but asked "why didn't you go?" I sighed and said "angels want to kill me". Dad looked like he heard me wrong "angels want to kill you?" he asked, I explained to him how angels don't like humans and angels having children together nor do they like them being together. Dad looked slightly ticked off and I wasn't sure if it was at the angels, Cass, or a mixture of both.

I went upstairs and put my stuff away. I started looking for more information on the _'Nephilim' _I saw something about the human mothers but I didn't want to believe it was true. The information said that the fathers of the Nephilim were killed for reproducing with humans and creating their half-human children.

I was looking at some information about the mother of the Nephilim and once again it said that the mother died during childbirth. Although it said its very rare for the mother to live. I just kept looking at the mothers dying part, fear started to sneak its way into my mind.

I don't know how long I was staring at my computer screen but my eyes started to hurt so I turned off my computer.

I put my research away and got dressed in my PJs. I decided that I will ask Cass about the Nephilim later.

I soon fell asleep, in the warmth and comfort of my bed but I kept thinking about what I read. I prayed and hoped it wasn't true.

That night I had a very uneasy sleep.

Note: I only own Emma

Note: Since supernatural barely covered the Nephilim race. I'm using some information like what the bible has on them or any myths, also using some other works of fiction that have Nephilim, and using some of my own ideas for them. I'm using bits and pieces, so if you read/see something you recognize I don't own it.

Note: Thank you so much for all the review, Follows, and Favs.


	35. Truth Will Out

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Truth will out: **

It has been two weeks and the boys still haven't talked to each other. Dean refuses to call Sam and he's too scared to call Dean. I've tried getting the boys to forget their differences but I was unsuccessful. I gave up eventually. Dad told me to let them take a break from one another and let the boys come to their own senses. Also I've been trying to ask Cass about the Nephilim but he wouldn't give me a clear answer or he'll change the subject and say he has to leave. He's been doing that for the past two weeks and it's getting on my nerves. I'm letting it slide for now but the next time he tries to pull that, he's not getting away easy.

I was sitting at my desk doing more research on the Nephilim. I was reading another myth and I sighed and rubbed my face, once again another bit of information that said the mother of the Nephilim died during childbirth. I wanted to be sure when I told my dad this information but I figured I should tell him now rather than to wait till later. I got up but took a peek in my mirror at my growing belly; I was about thirteen weeks pregnant.

I went downstairs and found that dad was still awake. "Dad?" I called he looked up from a book he was reading, "yes sweetheart?" he asked. I sighed and said quietly "I need to tell you something". He looked concerned and asked "what is it?" I licked my lips and told him everything that I found; when I was done I watched his expression and all the blood drained from his face. He was wearing a haunted look. "Dad?" I asked he shook his head and looked at me "are. Are you sure?" he asked and I noticed his voice was shaking, I bit my lip. "I don't know. I've been trying to ask Cass about it but he won't give me a clear answer" I told him looking at my hands. He nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'll check up on some books and we'll find out" he said his voice cracked a bit, I looked at him "okay, it's getting late. I should be going to bed." I told him. I kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

I cleaned up and got ready for bed. I crawled into bed and hoped Castiel would tell me about the Nephilim the next time I ask him. I fell asleep almost as soon as I hit the pillow.

When I woke up I found myself in the woods. I kept walking and was able to find a path but I saw someone with dark sandy blonde hair. "Hello" I said he turned around like he just heard me; he had bright icy blue eyes that seem be looking right at your soul.

I got a really bad vibe when he looked at me and my stomach started to get sick. He came closer to me with an arrogant smirk on his face. "You're an angel" I stated he smiled at me and said "and you're a prophet". I smiled nervously at him; he looked down at my growing belly and frowned. "So it's true. You're the one, Castiel bred the abomination with" he said casually.

I stepped away from him, "how did you find me?" I asked my voice was shaking and I yelled at myself for giving him ammunition against me. He gave me a cocky smile and said "those sigils can hide you but your soul is still pure enough for any angel to find you" then he added while pointing at my belly "and that abomination isn't helping". I looked at my belly then back to the man "if you know where I'm at, why come to me in a dream?" He looked at me like I was being difficult and said "I can only find you when you dream" he said.

I gave him a blank expression I didn't know what to say to that. "Who are you" I asked a bit rudely, he gave me smug look and said "my name is Lucifer". I backed away from him and hit my back against a tree. "What do you want" I demanded, "I just wanted to meet you" he held his hands out in defense. "Why?" I asked slightly confused, "oh I heard rumors and I wanted to see if they were true" he said coolly. He looked back at me and said "and they are".

"Well you know the truth. Please leave" I said quickly, he came closer to me and touched my face "such a shame" he said. I smacked his hand away, "what's a shame?" I snapped he gave me a smug look again and asked "Castiel hasn't told you?" now I was getting annoyed "told me what?" I asked, he stepped away from me, "he must have forgotten" he said but it seemed like he was thinking out loud "forgot to tell me what?" I asked.

He walked back to me and said "when it comes time to give birth to that disgrace" he gestured at my belly and said "you won't live" he was walking back and forth with his hands behind his back. I didn't say anything, I guess the myths were true but he is the devil and he could be lying. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked he looked at me and said "my dear I don't need to lie". I rolled my eyes and said "sure". A thought crossed my mind if he is telling the truth maybe I can get the answers I'm looking for.

"Why won't I live" I asked him, he walked back to me. "Because my dear, your child is too powerful for you and therefore you will die" he said. Now I was confused "too powerful?" I asked, he was looking at something and turned his attention back to me "hmm". I rolled my eyes and repeated "you said my child was too powerful for me" he nodded his head then I said "care to explain".

"It's father is an angel, isn't it?" he asked I wasn't sure if he meant for it to be a rhetorical question or not. "Yes?" I said but it sounded like a question rather than a statement, he sighed in annoyance "the energy of the Nephilim is both angel and human. Those are two different extremes within one child making it powerful and extremely painful for you to give birth". I looked at his back and asked "if my baby's energy will kill me, why aren't I dead now?" he turned around and said "at the current moment you two share a connection, that's what keeps you alive".

I noticed Lucifer looked pleased when he said I would die, but I remembered something he said "what do you mean by angelic energy?" I asked. "Castiel really needs to learn how to communicate" he stated, I kept looking at him waiting for an answer he continued with saying "the child gets some of it's fathers grace, when it's conceived".

Then Lucifer walked away again and said "I will see you again" leaving in a flutter of wings. I jerked awake and I was sweating, I quickly wrote down everything Lucifer told me. I looked over at my clock and it said six thirty A.M. Castiel defiantly wasn't getting away easy now, the first few times he left without giving me a clear answer were annoying but I let it go. Now he was telling me the truth whether he wanted to or not.

I wrote down what Lucifer told me and I prayed to Cass and waited a few seconds. I heard the fluttering of wings next "Emma is everything alright?" he asked. I sighed and patted the spot next to me. He sat next to me with a worried expression on his face. I looked at him and said "every time I ask you about the Nephilim you don't answer me" he looked away "and I've been doing research of my own and I have no Idea what's true and what's not" I told him. He was quiet was several seconds then said "I'm sorry. I must leave" he was about to go but I quickly grabbed his arm. "Tell me" I said, he sighed and looked at me "what do you want to know?" he asked.

I showed him everything I found and he told me what wasn't true and what wasn't in any books like, that the Nephilim give off a certain scent that only angels and demons can smell but Nephilim give off energy that only angels can sense but there are spells to cover them both. He also confirmed what Lucifer told me as true. But I hadn't told him Lucifer gave me that information.

After he was done we didn't say anything to each other. There was a chance I could die when the baby comes but I could also live but that seemed like a slim chance. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked he turned to face me, "when you told me you were pregnant I was overjoyed" he said then paused for several seconds "but I forgot the dangers that lay ahead for you" he was looking at his hands now. I put my hand on his cheek and started stroking it with my thumb, "you said I might live, right?" I asked, he nodded his head "that is very rare, though" he said quietly.

I laid back down pulling on Cass' sleeve; we were now facing each other. Neither one of us, bothering to say a word.

Note: I only own Emma


	36. I belive The children part 1

**Chapter Thirty-Five: I Believe the Children Are Our Future: Part One**

Five more weeks passed by and the boys were finally on good terms. Also Dean told me he was sent to 2014 but didn't go into too much detail, he just told me Sam said yes to Lucifer, I was dead, Cass was a hippy, and that he was a dick. I tried to ask him about my baby and how I died but he said that the future he went to won't happen. In addition every time Castiel stops by he always looks stressed, the search for God isn't going to well, and I always tell him to have faith and that he should keep looking.

Also I can't really go anywhere since the angels started hunting me due to the fact that I was now eighteen weeks pregnant with Castiel's child. So when the boys called me and they said the needed my help on a case, I was happy to drive over to them and give them some help. I drove for about two hours before I got to the motel where the boys were at. Sam answered the door and gave me a smile; I haven't seen him in a while so I gave him a big bear hug as soon as he opened the door.

The boys told me that they were going to the morgue where a girl had scratched her head so much that she got to her skull. We drove to the morgue and the man said she did this to herself, because there was a press on nail in her temporal lobe. Amber, the girl, was babysitting at the time when the parents came home. The husband was the one who found her dead on the couch.

Now the only thing we could do was talk to the family that she was babysitting for. We got to the house and Sam talked to the parents, Dean touched my shoulder, and pointed a to a boy who was peeking around the corner. "Whatcha lookin' for?" the boy asked us "don't know yet" Dean replied, I walked up to the kid and asked "you're Jimmy right?" he nodded his head. "So, Amber was your babysitter?" Dean asked "yes sir" the boy replied. "Yeah, most of my babysitters sucked" Dean said then added "Especially Ms. Chancey. She only cared about two things" then finished with "_Dynasty_ and bedtime" Dean chuckled a bit but Jimmy hadn't said anything.

I looked at Jimmy and asked "did you notice anything strange when Amber was watching you?" "No ma'am." He said a little too quickly. "You sure about that?" Dean asked "I—I would tell you if I knew something" Jimmy said nervously, "I promise you won't get in trouble" I said trying to reassure him. He gave me an unsure look then pulled something out of his pocket and said "I put this on her hairbrush. I didn't know that it would do that to her, I swear" he stammered Dean and I looked at each other. Jimmy gave Dean the inching powder. "It's okay, thank you for telling me about this" I said.

Sam was done talking to the parents and we left the house. Dean showed him the inching powder and said "kid said he put this on the babysitter's hairbrush". "But there's no way that she could have scratched her brains out with just that. It's just ground up maple seeds" Sam said, "I don't know Sam but this is the only evidence we have" I told him.

Dean opened his door just as Sam's phone rang. He answered it "Yeah? ...Yeah, we'll be right there" he said opening the door and getting into the passenger's side of the car. I got in the back and drove off.

We walked up to a doctor in the hallway that was watching as a nurse brought out a stretcher with a person in a body bag on it. "What happened?" Dean asked. "The guy got electrocuted" the doctor said, "do you have any idea how?" I asked "we think maybe a loose wire, or a piece of equipment shorted out. So far, we haven't found anything" he said Sam looked at him and asked "were there any witnesses?" The doctor nodded and said, "Yeah, the guy in there, Mr. Stanley. He says he saw it, but he's not making a lick of sense. Senile." Sam said thanks and we walked into the room where Mr. Stanley was sitting.

"Mr. Stanley?" I asked immediately the guy said "It was just a joke. I didn't know it would really work" I looked back at the boys who shrugged "what would work?" Dean asked. "All I did was shake his hand" Mr. Stanley he held his hand out and showed us the joy buzzer Dean picked it up very carefully and we left, heading back to the motel.

We were back at the motel now; Dean was putting on some gloves and goggles. He looked at the joy buzzer for a moment then turned to us "you guys ready?" he asked. Sam and I put our own goggles on and Sam said "hit it, Mr. Wizard" Dean puts the buzzer near the ham but he hesitates for a second then presses the buzzer to the ham. Immediately electricity crackles and smoke is coming off from the ham. It wasn't long before the ham was almost charred. Sam and I took off our goggles we just kept staring at the ham. Dean removed his goggles and said "that'll do, pig."

Sam went closer to Dean and said "that crap isn't supposed to work." Dean looked at him and then the buzzer "this thing doesn't even have batteries" he said. I came closer and said "are we looking at a cursed object or what?" Dean whipped out his pocket knife and said, "Sounds good. Maybe there's a powerful witch in town." He carved out a piece of ham and ate it. I scrunched my nose and excused myself the fresh air felt nice. A few minutes later the boys came out and told me they were going to the store where the joy buzzer and itching powder were bought.

I was sitting on the bed looking through a book when I heard the fluttering of wings; I looked up and saw Castiel standing at the edge of the bed. "Hey" I went over to kiss him he looked more tried than usual "what is it?" I asked he shook his head "nothing of import" he said then he kissed me. "Cass I need to tell you something" I said he looked worried and asked "is everything alright?"

I told him about Lucifer visiting me in my dream, Cass was upset that I didn't tell him but he got over it. He now had his hand on my belly a smile was on his lips. He kissed my cheek and said "I have to go, but I will see you soon." "Alright Cass" he kissed my forehead and flew off. About ten minutes later the boys showed up, Dean went back to eating the ham. Sam said that there was a house surrounded by four acres of land in the middle of where all of the accidents occurred. We decided to go to the house and see if the residents knew anything.

Dean parked the car across the street, we walked up the steps to the house and Sam began to pick the lock but he quickly straighten up as the door swung open after a few seconds, and a young boy about ten standing there. "Can I help you?" The boy asked.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sam asked. The boy's face remained blank and said, "Who wants to know?" We all looked at each other and pulled out our badges. "We're the FBI" I told him, the boy grabbed Dean's "let me see that," he said. He inspected it for a second, and then returned it to Dean and then accused, "So, what, you guys don't knock?" We stayed silent for a minute but Dean avoided the question with asking "are your parent's home?" "They work" the boy said matter-a-factly.

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions, maybe take a look around the house?" I asked "I don't know" he said "Come on. You can trust us. We're the authorities" Dean said holding up his badge again the boy opened the door and let us in. He went into the kitchen and went to the stove, which had a pot of soup heating up. Sam walked closer and asked, "What's that?" The boy turned to him and said, "It's called soup. You heat it up and you eat it." Sam chuckled and said, "I know, it's just that, I used to make my own dinner too, when I was a kid" the boy looked at him and stated "I'm not a kid"

I chuckled a bit and Sam stuttered and said "right, no, I know. I'm Robert by the way". He held his hand to the boy and he took it. "Jesse," He replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jane" I held my hand out to him, he took my hand and smiled. Dean picked up a piece of paper and held it up. "Did you draw this?" Dean asked Jesse. It was a drawing of the _'tooth fairy' that_ the boys told me about. Jesse nodded and said, "It's the tooth fairy."

Dean looked at the drawing again and asked, "So that's what you think the tooth fairy looks like, huh?" Jesse scrunched his eyebrows and said, "Yeah, my dad told me about him. Didn't your dad tell you about the tooth fairy?" Dean told him that his dad told him different stories. Jesse said that the tooth fairy isn't a story. "What do you know about itching powder, Jesse?" I asked he looked at me and told me they'll scratch your brains out then Dean asked about pop rocks and soda. Which Jesse told us will land you in the hospital.

Dean pulled out the joy buzzer from his pocket and Jesse said, "You shouldn't have that." Dean smirked and asked, "Why not?" "Because it'll electrocute you" he stated like it was obvious. Dean blinked a few times and said, "Actually, it can't. It's just a wind-up toy. It's totally harmless. It doesn't even have batteries" Jesse looked unsure and asked "so it can't shock you?" "I swear. I mean, all it does is shake your hand. It's kind of lame. See?" Dean put the buzzer to Sam's chest he flinched and I was about to scream at Dean, but Sam just stood there. Not getting burned to a crisp. I looked at Jesse who was laughing a little.

We left his house and stood in front, Dean said that whatever Jesse believed in came true like joy buzzers shocking you, and itching powder. I looked up and saw Jesse I waved at him and he waved back. "Now we need to find out _how_ he's doing it." Dean said. We got in the car and drove back to the motel.

We discovered that Jesse was adopted and his birth mom, named Julia, lived on the other side of the state. There was no father listed on the record, so we needed to talk to his mom. We drove out to Elk Creek, found the house, and went passed the gate, and rung to doorbell. There was a small voice that said, "Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." We pulled out our badges and put them near the peep hole in the door. After she told us to slip the badges in the mail-slot she opened the door and asked us what we wanted. I spoke first "we had some questions about your son".

"I don't have a son," She replied. "He was born in March 29, 1998 in Omaha. You put him up for adoption?" Dean said Julia looked nervous and said, "What about him?" Sam spoke up and said, "We were just wondering, was it a normal pregnancy?" Dean cut in and said, "Was there anything strange?" "Stay away from me!" She screamed and slammed the door. Dean pushed the door open.

"Mrs. Wright! Wait, we just want to talk!" She ran into a different room, and we followed her. We went into the kitchen and she grabbed a container of salt off of the counter and threw it on us. Julia looked at us and said, "You're not demons?" We looked at each other and Dean asked her, "How do you know about demons?"

Note: Part 2 is next


	37. I believe the children part 2

**Chapter Thirty- Six: I Believe the Children Are Our Future: Part Two**

We sat around a table and Mrs. Wright told us everything. She was possessed and the demon possessing her conceived Jesse and remained in her body during the time of the pregnancy and until the day she/the demon gave birth. Julia said as soon as the demon left her body she was going to kill Jesse but she said she couldn't kill him so she just put him up for adoption and ran.

She asked us if we had seen him and I told her, "His name is Jesse and he lives in Alliance. He's a good kid, very smart." Dean said. She seemed relaxed by that and we decided to leave. I gave her my number and told her to call any time. We walked out the door and Sam asked, "What now?" Dean just looked at us and said, "We need help."

We went back to the motel and walked in. Cass was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for us. I smiled at him but he only nodded "It's lucky you found the boy." "What do we do with him?" I asked. Cass looked at me and said, "Kill him." I felt my stomach drop. "We can't kill him" I said Cass looked at me and said "this child is half demon and half human, but he's more powerful than either. Other cultures call this hybrid Cambion or Katako. You know him as the Anti-Christ." Cass sat down on one of the chairs and a farting noise went off. It kept going even as Cass shifted his position. Cass looked confused, "That wasn't me." he said as he pulled out a whoopee cushion from his seat and Dean asked, "Who put that there?"

"Anyway, I don't get it. Jesse is the devil's son?" Sam said, Cass sighed in annoyance and said "No, of course not. Your Bible gets more wrong than it does right. The antichrist is not Lucifer's child. It's just demon spawn. But it is one of the devil's greatest weapons in the war against heaven." Dean looked at Cass and asked "well, if Jesse's a demonic howitzer, then what the hell's he doing in Nebraska?" Cass replied with saying "The demons lost him. They can't find him. But they're looking", "how'd they lose him?" I asked.

"Because of the child's power. It hides him from both angels and demons. For now" Cass told us, "So he's got, like, a force field around him. Well, that's great. Problem solved" Dean said. "With Lucifer risen, this child grows strong. Soon, he will do more than just make a few toys come to life—something that will draw the demons to him" Cass said then continued with "the demons will find this child. Lucifer will twist this boy to his purpose. And then, with a word, this child will destroy the Host of Heaven"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait. You're saying that—that Jesse's gonna nuke the angels?" Dean said Cass looked at Dean and replied "we cannot allow that to happen". "Cass we can't do this" I said Sam stood up and said "we're the good guys, we don't just kill children". Cass looked upset and stood up too. "A year ago, you would have done whatever it took to win this war." Sam spoke and said, "Things change." Cass didn't say anything, but still looked upset.

Dean and I felt the tension and he put himself in-between Sam and Cass putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Okay, look, we are not going to kill him all right? But we can't leave Jesse here either, we know that. So, we take him to Bobby's, he'll know what to do." "You'll kidnap him?" Cass started, "What is going on in this town, it's what happens when this thing is happy. You cannot imagine what it will do when it's angry. Besides, how will you hold him? With a thought, he could be halfway around the world." Sam spoke up and said, "So we tell him the truth. You say Jesse's destined to go dark side, fine. But he hasn't yet. So if we lay it all out for him, what he is, the Apocalypse, everything, he might make the right choice." Cass moved closer to Sam and said, "You didn't. And I can't take that chance."

"Cass, we need to talk. _Now_," I said to him in an angry voice. I walked out of the room and left the door open. I heard Cass come out and shut the door, he was just staring at me "Emma-" he said but I cut him off "Cass he's just a kid we can't kill him" I said but Cass butted in and said "he's a demons child an _abomination_". I rolled my eyes at him "and I'm pregnant with your _half-angel_ child" I said. He looked at me and said "that's different".

I was getting frustrated now "I don't think it is" I said Cass gave me a confused look but I can tell he was slightly angry and I said "because they way Lucifer talked about the baby makes me think they're the same thing" he twitched his lips and said "if Jesse makes the wrong choice-" "he's a little boy!" I cut in. He gave me a pained look and said "Emma all of the angels will die" I looked at him and said "if you kill Jesse, you better forget everything that happened between us". He gave me a grim expression and said "I'm sorry, but I can't risk it".

He left in a flutter of wings and I ran back into the room not bothering to shut the door and in a rush said "We need to get to Jesse's house, now. Cass is probably already there." Dean and Sam grabbed their coats and we left.

We drove over to the house as fast as we could and when we got there; I opened the door and began looking into different rooms for Jesse. I saw him standing in the corner of the living room with a terrified look and Dean asked, "Was there a guy here, in a trench coat?" Jesse swallowed and pointed to the floor in front of him. There was a figurine on the floor I got closer to it and it looked like Cass and it was holding a knife over his head. I picked it up "Cass you idiot" I whispered, Dean took it from me and placed it on the mantle. I walked over to Jesse and crouched in front of him. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. He looked really shaken up, but shook his head.

"Was he your friend?" Jesse asked "he was more than that to me" I mumbled Jesse looked at me but turned his attention to Dean when he said "him? No," Jesse's breathing was a little off and he said, "I did that. But how did I do that?" Dean shrugged and said, "You're a superhero" Jesse looked at him like he heard wrong "I am?" me asked "I mean, who else could turn someone into a toy?" Dean said, and then he added "you're Superman, minus the cape and go-go boots. See, my partners and I work for a secret government agency. It's our job to find kids with special powers. In fact, we're here to take you to a hidden base in South Dakota, where you'll be trained to fight evil." Jesse raised his eyebrows and asked, "Like the X-Men?" I leaned closer and said, "Exactly like the X-Men."

Dean chuckled a bit and said "In fact, the, uh, guy we're taking you to—he's even in a wheelchair. You'll be a hero. You'll save lives. You'll get the girl. Sounds like fun right?" suddenly he was thrown against the wall and Julia walked in and said "they're lying to you" she flashed her eyes black and reveled that she was a demon then changed them back to her human eyes.

Sam got up from his chair, but he was thrown next to Dean. "Stay right there, dreamboat. Can't hurt you. Orders." She said to Sam then looked at Dean and said "you, on the other hand? Hurting you is encouraged" she flung Dean against the other wall. "Leave him alone" Jesse yelled.

Julia came closer and I put Jesse behind me and, the demon smirked and said "aw look at the mommy to be" she walked closer and said "there's special orders for you". I was waiting for her to fling me across the room but I felt my air supply being cut off. I fell to the floor gasping "leave her alone" I heard Jesse say. My air supply was still being cut off. Jesse said in a more demanding tone "leave her alone". I looked up at the demon and saw that she was ticked off but she listened anyway, I was trying to get air back in my lungs now. The demon leaned toward Jesse and said "Jesse. You're beautiful. You have your father's eyes". "Who are you?" Jesse asked, the demon smiled and said "I'm your mother" Jesse looked confused and said "No, you're not". "Mm-hm. You're half human...half one of us" she tried to assure him

"She means demons, Jesse!" Dean screamed she flicked her wrist and he started to groan in pain. She talked to Jesse and said his parents lied to him, that he wasn't really theirs, how they and everyone else lied to him. Sam started telling Jesse who we really are and what we do. Julia made a snide remark, but Jesse told her to sit down and shut up.

A chair came closer and made her sit down, and she couldn't speak. Sam continued to tell Jesse that there was a war between angels and demons and that he was a part of it. "I'm just a kid," Jesse said in a slightly strained voice. Sam nodded and continued, "You can go with her if you want. I can't stop you. No one can. But if you do, millions of people will die." Jesse spoke up, "She said I was half demon, is that true?" "Yes, but you're half human too. You can do the right thing. You've got choices, Jesse. But if you make the wrong ones, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life."

"Why are you telling me this?!" he asked, Sam looked slightly grim and said "Because I have to believe someone can make the right choice, even if I couldn't" Jesse stared at Sam for a minute and then turned to me. "Jesse, no one can make you do anything. This is your choice" he nodded, looked at his possessed mother. "Get out of her" he said in a demanding tone. The chair that Julia was sitting in flew back and hit the wall. The demon left her body and went out the fireplace. Dean hit the floor and he took in as much air as he could.

Jesse looked at Julia slumped in the chair and asked if she will be alright we told him that she would be, eventually. The screen in front of the fireplace fell over when the demon left and Dean set it up right. Cass was still a figurine and he had fallen on the floor. Dean picked him up and asked Jesse if he could turn him back. Jesse said, "He tried to kill me." Dean went over to him and said "he's really important to my friend over there" Dean pointed to me, Jesse looked at me with an unsure look I crouched down next to him and said, "He's a good guy. He just gets confused easily".

Jesse asked what we were going to do now. We told him that we needed to get him someplace safe and get him trained to fight. Jesse didn't want to fight though. Sam told him that he was in this and he needed to make a choice. The boys told them about John and that he was killed by a demon and I told him how a demon killed my mother when I was little. "Can I go see my parents? To say goodbye?" Jesse asked after we were done. I nodded and he headed for the stairs.

I looked at Cass who was now back on the mantle. Sam came over to me and gave me a hug, "he's been up there for a while." I stated we went upstairs and looked around but Jesse wasn't there. I opened the door to his room, but it was empty. "He's gone," I heard a voice say. We all turned and saw Cass in his normal form standing in the doorway; I felt relief rush over me. Cass said that Jesse put everyone back to normal that was still alive and then he vanished.

I looked at his bed and saw a note I picked it up and unfolded it. "He said that he had to leave to keep his parents safe, that he loves them and he's sorry." I told the boys and folded the paper back up and set it on the bed. Dean looked at Cass and asked "how do we find him?" "We can't, not with his power. Not unless he wants to be found."

We left the house and the boys got in the car, ready to go.

The boys drove off since my car was still at the motel. Castiel was standing stiffly next to me "I'm sorry" he said. I turned to him and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean what I said. You just made me mad" I told him he nodded his head and said "your maternal instincts flared. Again I'm sorry". He touched my head and we we're back at the motel. We got in my car "did the demon hurt you?" he asked I told him what happened and he touched my belly and said the baby was alright I felt relieved again. Then I started my car up and we drove off.

Note: I only own Emma


	38. Not out of the woods yet

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: ****Not out of the woods yet****:**

Six weeks have passed by since the incident with Jesse had happened and I was back on house arrest. I've helped the boys over the phone with miscellaneous cases, but that's about it. On a negative note I woke up this morning to find that my dad was gone, he left me a message saying how he was going to help the boys. I called Sam and he said dad was with him and Dean, when I asked him how dad got over there he stated he really didn't know. I tried to ask Sam where he was at but I heard dad yell at Sam for him not to tell me. After that he quickly said good bye and hung up.

I sighed in frustration and put my phone on the table _'at least I know where dad is'_ It was still early so I decided to go to the book store and get some baby books. I was almost to my car and I was going through my bag trying to find my keys when I heard the fluttering of angel wings. When I turned around I saw an angel _'crap' with_ an angel blade in her hands. I dropped my stuff and got out the angel blade Cass gave me holding it up in defense and asked "how'd you find me?" "We have our ways" she said I assumed _'we'_ meant heaven; she hadn't made a move yet.

Suddenly she came at me and I was able to block her but just barely, she backed me into my car and said "your abomination has to die" I looked at her like she was crazy "and you think I'm willing going to let you kill me?" I asked my voice was shrill and was struggling to keep her blade from going into my chest. I kept praying to Cass but it's kind of hard to concentrate when someone's trying to kill you.

We heard the fluttering of wings and I saw Castiel standing a few feet away. "Castiel" the girl angel said she had a small smirk on her face, "Judith" Castiel said he looked pissed. Judith went after Castiel next and they began to fight but Castiel killed her quickly. He walked over to me "are you alright?" he asked checking me over, "yes I'm fine" I said. He still looked worried "how'd she find me?" I asked "She used a human informant" Cass said and I nodded my head in response. He picked up her blade and handed it to me.

"What are you doing out alone?" he asked me like I was a little kid, I rolled my eyes "I was getting some books" I snapped, he sighed and picked my stuff of the floor. We got into my car and saw that Cass was looking through one of the books. I started up my car and drove home. Once we got home Cass grabbed the books and blades, and we walked into the house. I sat on the couch and Cass sat next to me. "How's the search for God?" I asked he closed his eyes and sighed "not well" I kissed his cheek and said "Castiel just remember to have faith" he looked down at me and smiled. Then he kissed my lips. "I love you" he said, smiling I kissed him back and said "I love you too".

Cass wrapped his arm around my waist with his hand was on my growing belly, we watched some TV and Cass would complain about how impractical some of the shows were. I soon fell asleep on Castiel's shoulder.

Note: I only own Emma

Note 2: I made a community where Bobby is a father to an OC character, so check it out.

Note 3: If you've read any stories where Bobby is a father to an OC character let me know so I can add it to my community.

Note 4: The next chapter you get to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl


	39. The baby

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Baby:**

I was now 25 weeks pregnant and more importantly I'm still on house arrest. Ever since the incident with the angel Cass has been a bit more protective of me. I snapped at him once because he wouldn't let me go to the store. I heard dad explained to him that my hormones are on hyper drive and he shouldn't take anything I say too seriously.

On the other hand I had a doctor's appointment today and Cass said he would come. I had gotten dressed and put my shoes on but I needed to tie them. This by the way is a lot harder than it sounds, since my belly is so much bigger now, it makes it difficult to bend over and tie them myself. I heard the fluttering of wings and saw Castiel standing near me. "Emma?" he asked "yes" I asked I was still trying to find a way to tie my shoes. He walked closer to me and asked "would you like help?" I looked up at him "yes" I said quietly. Cass smiled at me and bent down to tie my shoes. I kissed his cheek and told him "thank you". I grabbed my purse and we headed downstairs.

Cass teleported us to the doctor's because he said it was safer. We waited in the waiting room and I noticed Castiel had a magazine but he was looking at the other people instead. Also he was making several people uncomfortable. I elbowed him in his side and looked back at me "what?" he asked. "You're acting weird and making people uncomfortable" I whispered to him Castiel looked a bit offended. I grabbed the magazine and set it back on the table. Cass shifted and looked down at his hands, a few moments later the nurse called my name. I got my weight done, finding out that I had gained twenty-two pounds then nurse led us into an exam room to wait for Dr. Andrews. I was on the exam table and looked over at Cass, who was sitting stiffly on his chair.

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Andrews came in. "Hi Emma, how have you been?" she asked, "Back pain, headaches, nausea" I replied. She nodded her head and said "Alright, all of your symptoms are normal. Let's go ahead and measure your stomach, and then do the ultrasound" Dr. Andrews finished the measurements and brought the ultrasound machine closer. "Alright, here comes the gel" Dr. Andrews said and squeezed the bottle of gel onto my stomach then put the thing on my stomach and looked at the screen. Castiel and I were looking at the screen as our baby came into view, in the corner of my eye I saw him smile.

Dr. Andrews looked at both of us and asked, "Do you want to know the genders?" "Yes" Castiel said immediately Dr. Andrews looked to me "yes please" I said. She smiled at us and said "alright, let's see what you guys are having." I looked over at Cass but he was too busy looking at the screen. "Congratulations, you're having a little boy" she said, I felt a smile grow across my face with tears of joys running down my face and I saw Castiel had an even big smile on his face. "let me take some stills and I'll print them out for you" Dr. Andrews said. She left the room and I was using a towel to wipe the gel off. Cass was still looking at my belly he hadn't stopped since the doctor left. "Help me up" I said he shook his head and helped me. The nurse, Jenny, came in and gave me a manila envelope. "Here are your ultrasound pictures" I smiled and said, "Thank you" she smiled and we left the examine room.

We walked out of the building and were outside now. Castiel kissed me and said "I should get you home". He touched my forehead and we were in my living in room. My dad looked up from a book "how'd the appointment go?" he asked wheeling to us, "it went good" I gave him the envelope. He was looking at the pictures now "I'm having a boy" I said. Dad smiled lightly and gave me the pictures back, I gave him a hug but I was getting tried so dad let me go upstairs to my room, I was lying on my bed now with Castiel's hand on my belly.

I was drifting off to sleep, "Emma?" Cass asked "hmm?" I looked over at him. "I love you" he said I smiled and kissed him "I love you too". I was now snuggling with Castiel he had his arms wrapped around me and his hand was on my belly. "We need to come with a name" I said groggily I felt him kiss my head "you need sleep. We'll decided that later" he said. I nodded my head and fell asleep in my angel's arms.

Note: I only own Emma


	40. Abandon all hope

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Abandon all hope: **

I was thirty six weeks pregnant yet Castiel and I still haven't come up with a name. We got everything else we needed for the baby but his name. On a negative note the boys were kidnapped once again by the trickster and got trapped inside his TV land for weeks. But it turns out that the trickster wasn't a trickster at all and he was in fact the archangel Gabriel. Furthermore he wants Sam and Dean to say yes to Lucifer and Michael.

In addition to being kidnapped the boys were tricked by Becky into going to a supernatural convention. Although this was a good thing because the boys learned where the Colt was really at and that Bella didn't give the Colt to Lilith. It turns out she gave it to a demon named Crowley. It took a week but Castiel was able to track Crowley down and with the help of Jo the boys got the gun from him.

Afterward they all came back to my house, I was sitting in the library with dad when I heard Ellen say "Emma Singer you come here right this minute and let me get a good look at you", I turned around and saw Ellen with Jo, the boys, and Cass. I got up and walked over to her. Ellen completely circled around me "my God girl, look at you. How far along are you?" she asked "thirty six weeks" I replied "congratulations, sweetie I'm so happy for you," Ellen said giving me a hug. "Castiel your the father?" Ellen was looking at him "yes" he replied a small smile crossing his lips,"well congratulations" she said.

It wasn't long before Ellen, Jo, Castiel, and the boys were discussing their plan to find Lucifer, shoot him, and hopefully kill him. Of course, dad and I will stay at home considering he's in a wheelchair and I was pregnant. Also dad and I would be helping them out in any way that we can.

Afterwards Sam and Dean were sitting at Dad's desk, and Ellen and Jo were sitting opposite of Cass and me at the dining table. I poured Ellen five shot-glasses then I poured five glasses for Cass then Ellen took one of the glasses and threw back the liquor. She made a face and said to Cass, "Alright big boy. Let's go." Cass grabbed the first glass and tipped it back. But he didn't stop there. He grabbed the others one by one and gulped them down too. On the last one, he licked his lips and said, "I think I'm starting to feel something". Ellen was just staring at him and Jo was gawking at him with a grin on her face.

I laughed softy and Castiel looked at me with a confused look so I kissed his cheek, and said "at least you know how to keep your liquor down". Ellen laughed a bit and asked "so Emma you two come up with a name yet?". I looked back at her and sighed "no not yet", Jo had gotten up to get a beer and Dean came over and started talking about the dangerous mission tomorrow. I poured Cass another drink and heard Jo ask "are you giving me the last-night-on-earth speech?" Dean looked shocked and said "what? No" I saw Jo lean in for a kiss but she stopped at the last moment and whispered something to Dean.

Then Dad yelled, "Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Everybody came in and I saw Dad setting up the camera. "Oh come on, Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken" Ellen said, Sam agreed but dad said "I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by". Ellen chuckled and said, "It's always good to have an optimist around". "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth" Castiel said, we all looked at the camera but nobody was smiling. The picture came out with Jo on the far right, Dean next to her, and dad in front of them and Ellen was standing next to Dad. Sam was behind Ellen and Cass, and I was on the other end with Castiel's arms wrapped around my waist and his hands on my belly.

After the picture was taken everyone parted ways. Castiel and I went upstairs and we were now lying on my bed, I gasped slightly "Emma? What is it?" he was already sitting up. "Give me your hand" I said he looked confused but gave me his hand anyway, I put his hand on my belly where the baby was kicking. He was kicking more than usual today. Cass had a smile on his face as he felt our baby kick. After about ten minutes the baby stilled.

I kissed Castiel and got up to change in to an over-sized t-shirt and shorts. Much to my surprise Castiel undressed until he was only wearing his boxers and then he crawled into bed with me. He put his hand on my belly "I love you" he said looking at me, "I love you too" I kissed his lips. He position himself and kissed my belly and whispered _'I love you'_ to our child. He put his arm around me again. I snuggled into his warmth and fell asleep against my angel.

The next day everyone was ready to go, we said our goodbyes and hugged each other. Castiel and I were still hugging each other with death grips as the boys packed the stuff into the car. I kissed Cass one more time then he got into the Harvelle truck. Dad and I waved goodbye to them as they set off to kill the devil. Dad and I waited outside for a while after they left, then we went inside to await any news.

Hour seemed to go by painfully slow dad called the boys several times but he got nothing. He called them again "Damn it, boys" he said under his breath. We both heard static and looked towards CB radio, dad already wheeled himself there and was moving a book "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, come in". We heard a voice say dad looked back at me and picks up the mouthpiece. "K C 5 Fox Delta Oscar, go ahead" dad said "Bobby, it's Dean. We got problems" dad sighed and looked toward the sky. Panic began to build up in my stomach."It's okay, boy. That's why I'm here" dad said.

"Is everyone all right?" dad asked Dean's voice sounded shaky but he said "No. It's—its—its Jo. Bobby, it's pretty bad" dad looked back at me and I can tell he was worried. "Okay. Copy that. So now we figure out what we do next" he asked. "Bobby, I don't think she's—" Dean began but he broke off, dad let out a sigh and asked again "I said, what do we do next, Dean?" he was back on the radio and said "Right. Okay, right". "Now, tell me what you got" dad said.

Dean quickly filled us in; how Castiel left because he saw reapers everywhere, what happened to Jo, and that they were now trapped by hell-hounds. "Before he went missing, did Cass say how many reapers?" dad asked. Dean sounded stressed when he said "I don't—he said a lot of things, I guess. Does the number matter?" dad began to talk to Ellen who said Castiel saw reapers everywhere. Dad told Dean that he didn't like the sound of that, and Dean asked what it meant for Cass to see that many reapers. Then dad said he thinks Lucifer is planing on releasing death. _'oh crap'_ I thought to myself.

"You have any other good news?" Dean asked then dad began to tell them about Carthage, the baby was kicking me softly. I rubbed my belly and he kept kicking. Then dad and Dean ended their conversation, hours went by and it was becoming late, and we haven't heard any news. After a few more hours passed the fluttering of wings was heard. I turned around and saw Castiel with the boys but no Ellen or Jo, I felt tears build up in my eyes.

He came over to me and brought me in a hug. Sam, Dean, Dad, Cass, and I were now gathered around the fireplace, dad was holding the picture that was taken before the mission. Dad leaned forward in his wheel chair and dropped the picture into the flames, we all watched as it burned away.

Note: Sorry I didn't get this in yesterday. I wasn't feeling too well.

Note 2: Please review and tell me how you liked this chapter.


	41. The sun ain't gonna shine, anymore

**Chapter Forty: The sun ain't gonna shine, anymore: **

**{Third person}**

Emma was now thirty nine weeks pregnant and home alone. The boys were off on a case, Castiel was looking for God, and Bobby had gone somewhere else. Emma was holding her belly feeling the baby move. She cringed as the baby moved some more, Emma took a deep breath and let her son moved around. But it was becoming painful now. She turned to her side and held her belly.

An even more intense pain went through her and she gasped. Her bed was wet was now, _'oh my god'_ she thought to herself as she realized her water broke. She stared to shake, getting worried now. "Castiel" she managed to say, she was waiting for him to show up. Another contraction went through her and she heard the fluttering of wings; Castiel had shown up and saw Emma in pain. He immediately rushed to her side "what's wrong?" he asked. "My water broke" she gasped Castiel stared at her for a moment he had temporally stopped thinking, Emma gasped again bringing Castiel back into reality.

"How long ago?" he asked trying to keep calm. "About fifteen minutes ago" she said as another contraction hit her, Castiel was taking his trench coat off, and Emma was looking at him like he was crazy. "Get me to a hospital" she said angrily "I can't" he said, Emma wiped some sweat off her face and grabbed him by his tie to bring his face closer to hers. "What do you mean?" she asked through gritted teeth. "It won't be safe" " he said trying to get out of Emma's grasp she cried out in pain as another contraction hit her hard. "Just get me to a hospital!" she demanded letting go of Castiel's tie, "the angels will be looking for us there" Castiel told her.

She sighed angrily and screamed again. Castiel had taken his suit jacket off and was now rolling up his sleeves. "Let me check how many centimeters dilated you are" he said, "how do you know what to do" Emma asked in between breaths. Castiel noted that she was fully dialed and said "I've been watching the earth for thousands of years. I know what I'm doing". Emma took a breath "on the next contraction, I want you to push" Castiel said. She felt another contraction coming and she got ready to push. This contraction hit her harder than the rest, Emma cried out in pained, and pushed. Castiel counted to ten and let Emma breathe.

However she was still struggling to give birth to their son. Castiel was panicking a bit, the possibility that he could lose Emma had finally sunk in. Sweat was dripping off Emma's forehead, she pushed again and on the seventh push Castiel announced that he could see the head. She cried out in pained as she gave another push. "You just need one more push" Castiel said. Emma gave one more push screaming as she did so. An intense pain coursed through Emma as she delivered her son.

Then there was a crying baby in the room Emma was taking shallow breaths as Castiel held their son in his arms. Sweat was still dripping of Emma's face. However Castiel was too busy looking at his son to notice Emma's breathes were becoming fewer and fewer. Cass smiled a real smile but that faded when he looked at Emma.

Note: Thank you for reading and following my story.

Note 2: Please review.

Note 3: I hoped you liked this chapter

Note 4: I have a community where Bobby is a dad to an OC character, so check it out.


	42. Over my dead body

**Chapter Forty-one: Over my dead body: (revised version)**

Note: This chapter will be mostly told in _flashbacks_.

The last thing I remember was my son crying then there was darkness. Then I was suddenly out of the darkness, and when I woke up heart was pounding. I was still in my room but I was wearing a fresh pair of clothing and the sheets on my bed were different. My heart was finally on a steady beat, I looked around but there was no sign of Castiel or the baby. I stared to panic _'I'm dead'_ I thought to myself, I got up from my bed and opened the door. But Castiel was standing there with a bundle in his arms, "Emma" he said excitedly. He was wearing a relived expression on his face then he leaned down kissing me roughly. He kept kissing me and I kissed him back but his kisses were sloppy. When he pulled away I smelt alcohol on his breath.

Before I can say or ask anything Castiel asked "are you alright? How do you feel?" he seemed nervous. "Yes and I'm fine" I answered he nodded his head. "Can I see him" I asked gesturing toward the bundle in his arms. Castiel looked at me and nodded his head and said "of course" he handed our son who was still sleeping. I walked over to my bed and I felt Cass' eyes on me, tears were building up in my eyes, and Castiel saw this.

"What's wrong?" Cass said with a worried expression his nervousness was back. I rolled my eyes and wiped the tears away "tears of joy, Cass" I said looking at my son's face. A thought had struck me "did you name him?" I asked looking at Castiel's face. He shook his head "no" he mumbled then he said "I wanted to wait for you". I looked up at him with a smile and he smiled back but something was off, I got up and walked over to Cass "are you alright?" I asked. The baby started to fuss drawing my attention away from Cass; I went back to my bed and feed our son. "Did I die?" I asked, _'maybe that's what's wrong'_. "No" he said quickly and slightly in an angry tone, then more calmly added "you just passed out". I nodded my head and turned my attention to our baby. However Castiel kept his position by the door.

**FLASHBACK: Several minutes after Emma died:**

_Castiel was staring at Emma's lifeless body; he looked for a heartbeat but found none. She was dead and he could do nothing to bring her back. That left Castiel with a feeling of dread and depression. He felt tears build up in his eyes but his son's crying drew his attention away from Emma. Castiel tried to calm the crying infant down but nothing seemed to work. Castiel stayed looking at Emma for few more moments then he got up from the bed and cleaned the newborn off. _

_After he was done with that, he cleaned up changing Emma's clothing and sheets. Castiel was going to bring her back, no matter what. His son started crying again, Castiel tried to calm him but nothing was working. Castiel knew that the baby was hungry but he had nothing to give him. Castiel gave Emma one last look before he left. _

**Normal time:**

About two hours later, I finished feeding my little boy. I looked at Cass and he was now sitting in a chair next to me. "We still need to name our little guy" I said, Castiel was still acting strange well stranger than his usual. He was wearing an absent expression now, "do you have any ideas?" I asked him touching his shoulder. That seemed to bring him out of his thoughts. "No. you should name him" Cass said quietly, I thought about it and said "Jonah" he smiled and I said "what about his middle name" I asked. Cass said "Balthazar" I smiled at him, , I sighed "is everything okay?" I asked. He looked grim and said "yes", "you would tell me if something was wrong?" I asked. "Of course" Castiel said quietly looking at his hands, "why'd you pick Balthazar?" I asked. He looked up from his hands "he's a friend of mine who helped me" Cass said.

**FLASHBACK: A couple hours after Emma died:**

_Castiel was sitting on the floor of a liquor store with a beer bottle in his hand. He had literally drank all of the alcohol in the store even the non-alcoholic drinks were gone. He heard the fluttering of wings and turned to see a man with dark blonde hair. Castiel squinted his eyes "Balthazar what are you doing here?" he slurred, the other angel looked at his friend. "I can't see my friend?" he asked, Castiel didn't reply only made a rather pathetic attempt to get up. He fell down and grunted in pain, Balthazar looked around the store. "Did you drink the entire entire store" he asked somewhat amazed. Castiel sighed "yes" he stated, Balthazar nodded and asked "because of Emma?"_

_Castiel mumbled something unintelligible and said "yes". The other angel nodded, "I tried to make a deal" Castiel said aloud and not meaning to. Balthazar looked surprised and disappointed "you what?" he exclaimed. _

**Several hours earlier: **

_Only a few hours had passed since Emma died. Robert was watching the newborn while Castiel went out to find a way to bring Emma back. He didn't have a soul to sell but he could give the demon his grace. Castiel stood at the crossroads waiting for the demon to show up, suddenly a woman with long black hair appeared behind Castiel. He turned around and looked down at the demon within the short human girl. _

"_Hey cutie" she said smiling then added "what can I do for you?" Castiel wasn't in the mood "bring Emma back!" he said in a demanding tone. "Sorry I can't help you" she said, Castiel lunged at the girl holding his blade at her throat. "I'll give you my grace" he said desperately, "why don't you forget. Little old Emma and have some fun with me" she said. Castiel was beyond pissed, now. "Bring her back!" he barked "sorry orders are orders" she said in a snarky manner. _

_Castiel narrowed his eyes "what do you mean?" he asked. "Lucifer said you would do this" she said happily, Castiel was tired of the demon and stabbed the demon in the heart. He let her body fall to the ground and watched as smoke left the stab wound. _

**Normal time:**

Castiel was still acting very weird and he was like this all day. The alcohol on his breath was strong almost like he had been drinking recently. We were currently sitting in my living room, "Castiel" I said quietly he looked at me. "Yes?" he asked like he was in trouble, "have you been drinking?" I already knew he was I just wanted to hear it from him. "Yes" he stated, the front door opened and dad rolled in. He gave Castiel a deadly look and looked at me with a cheerful smile, "how are you feeling?" he asked. "I feel fine, why?" I asked, _'first Cass now dad'_. Dad and Castiel seemed to be avoiding talking to each other even looking at each other. Cass went into the kitchen to get me some water, "dad?" he stopped staring daggers at Cass' back. "What jelly bean?" he asked looking at me, "did you guys get in an argument?" I asked. "We had a little uh disagreement" he said taking a drink of his beer.

**FLASHBACK: An hour after Emma died:**

_Castiel was sitting in the living room trying to feed his son; he couldn't be in the same room as Emma's body. He kept trying to give the infant the bottle but he pushed away from his mouth. Castiel was thinking of ways to bring Emma back he wasn't going to the angels, the only other option he had was a deal with a demon. The front door opened and Robert came in, he saw Castiel with a baby in his hands. He smiled and came over to him so he could get a better look at his grandson, Robert looked around for Emma. "Cass where's Emma?" he asked "in her room" Castiel replied hiding the bottle. Robert nodded not paying attention to Castiel, "can I hold him?" Robert asked completely unaware that his daughter was now dead. _

_Robert smiled looking at his first grandchild "did you two finally come up with a name?" Castiel flinched at his question. "No" he said Robert looked surprised "why not?" he asked, Castiel sighed he had to tell Robert one way or another. "Emma died-" Castiel said but was cut off but Robert "you forgot to mention she was dead you son of a bitch!" Castiel grabbed his son from his Robert's arms. He was holding the child protectively, "I'm going to bring her back" he said determination was laced in his voice. _

"_How? You lost your powers!" Robert yelled Castiel was angry now "I said I'll bring her back". "You couldn't even get me out of this damn chair! Now you're telling me you're going to bring Emma back to life!" Robert yelled louder than before. The infant had started crying, "this is my fault and I'll bring her back" Castiel said more determined than ever. "You're damn right, this is your fault" Robert replied, Castiel was trying to help the baby calm down but he was failing. _

_Robert huffed causing Castiel to turn his attention to Robert "you think you're the only one who cared about her?" he asked the hunter who said nothing only twitched his lips. "I love her" Castiel stated he was in front of Robert now. "And I'll do anything to bring her back" he said in a deadly serious voice, "now watch my son and make sure nothing happens to him" he carefully handed over the baby. Robert was watching Castiel, "I'll bring her back" he said before leaving in a flutter of wings._

**Normal time:**

Jonah was still sleeping, Castiel was sitting on my side avoiding dad and he was doing the same thing. "What's his name?" dad asked, "Jonah Balthazar Singer" I said. Dad smiled lightly "Cass?" he looked at me "hmm?" he asked. "Hold him, I have to use the bathroom" I said handing him over. I got up and went to the bathroom but I heard dad ask Castiel "your friend Balthazar?" "Yes the one who brought Emma back". _'Brought Emma back?' _I thought to myself, I left them talking and went to the bathroom.

**FLASHBACK: Thirty minutes after Balthazar found Castiel:**

_Balthazar helped his drunken friend up and he was now trying to get Castiel to tell him Emma's address. "I can't do that" Castiel said again slurring his words, the other angel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why would I help kill my friend's child?" he asked Castiel considered this and told Balthazar the address. They appeared in the living room and saw Robert with the crying infant in his arms. "Robert" Castiel said he looked at him and asked "are you drunk?" Balthazar answered for him and said "he drank an entire liquor store". "Who the hell are you?" Robert asked the new comer "Balthazar, a friend of Castiel's" he stated._

"_What happened to brining Emma back?" Robert asked the drunken angel, Castiel sighed and said "I tried to give the demon my grace" Robert looked angry and asked "and?" "she wouldn't take it so I killed her" Castiel said as if it were obvious. "I'll bring her back" Balthazar said he was about to teleport himself along with Castiel. "You're taking me with you" Robert stated, Balthazar rolled his eyes and took Robert along. _

_They were all in Emma room "a reaper tried to take her soul away" Castiel said. Balthazar looked from Emma to Castiel, "did it?" he asked. "No she left before it could" Castiel said, Balthazar nodded and put his hand over Emma's chest brining her back to life. Her chest was slowly going up and down, a heartbeat was back, and so was a pulse. Her body was healed too. "You should erase her memory of her death" Balthazar suggested, Castiel still slightly drunk went over to Balthazar and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you" he said, he was making his friend slightly uncomfortable. "Consider it a baby shower gift" Balthazar said then added "I should leave before anyone notices I'm gone". Castiel nodded and let go watching as his friend left in a flutter of wings. _

**Normal time: **

When I came back they were still avoiding each other. I sat back down and Cass handed me Jonah back, he was still sleeping. I smiled looking at his peaceful face; I kissed his head holding him closer to me. It was getting late, so Castiel and I went to my room. We were lying on my bed, I had my head on Castiel's chest and our son was lying on his chest. "Get some rest. I'll watch over you two" Cass said quietly. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with in my angel's arms.

Note: I only own Emma.

Note 2: There's a picture of Emma's and Castiel's son Jonah on my page.

Note: Thank so much for all the reviews.

Note: I changed the baby's name that's the only thing that's different.


	43. The song remains the same

**Chapter Forty-Two: The song remains the same: **

**December 2010**

It's been a few days since my son Jonah has been born and I haven't had much sleep. Last night was the first night I got a decent night of sleep. Also since I haven't seen the boys in weeks and they haven't seen Jonah so I decided to pop in and visit them. Thankfully I got to their motel room safely, without any demons or angels attacking me. I was knocked on their door and waited for a few seconds then I got a warm welcome of "you look like crap". I gave Dean a murderous look "I haven't slept in days, jackass" I said him shoving past him. "Hey Sammy" I said walking over to him and giving him a hug. He returned it and asked "how have you been?" I sighed "I'm good. What about you?"

"I've been better" he stated letting go of me, thankfully Jonah was still sleeping. "Do you want to hold him?" I asked Sam, he nodded his head hesitantly. I set the car seat on the table and carefully got my sleeping son out. Sam and I sat on the couch so I could hand him Jonah, Sam was holding him careful almost like he was holding a glass doll. I turned to look at Dean when he asked "are Bobby and Cass still trying to kill each other?" "Nope, they're just ignoring each other now" I stated.

I was still sitting next to Sam when I heard the fluttering of wings, "Emma are you alright?" Castiel asked then added "is Jonah?" I rolled my eyes at him I love him to death but if he keeps asking me that, I might have to slap him. "Yes we both are" I said then Castiel nodded his head and began drawing on a table. He then told us that Anna plans on going back in time to kill Mary and John to prevent Sam from being born. "Really? Anna? I don't believe it" Dean stated "it's true" Cass replied, "So she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome," Dean said. Castiel straightened up, he was clearly confused "who's Glenn Close?" he asked.

Dean walked over to Sam and said "No one, just this psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits" "So the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked. "No, Sam, come on," Dean replied. "Cass, what do you think? Does Anna have a point?" Dean looked at Cass and he glances back. "No. She's uh Glenn Close" he said. I sighed and rubbed my face; Jonah stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Dean walked back over to Cass and asked "I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam" he paused then asked "why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first." Cass poured oil into a bowl that was sitting on the table. He started to chant then the bowl shot red flames, Cass stepped away from the table like he was pushed, and he was now leaning against the back of a chair. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. I put my hand on his back "I'm fine Emmy" he stated, then he turned to the boys and said "I've found her".

"Where is she?" Dean asked "not where but when. It's 1978." Castiel said. "What?" Sam stood up and went to Dean's side, "Sam wasn't even born yet" I said. "He won't be if Anna succeeds" Castiel walked over to the boys "she can't get to you because of me. So she's going after them". "Take us back right now" Dean demanded, "And deliver you right to Anna? I should go alone," Cass replied. "Castiel she'll kill you to get to them. You should let the boys go" I said. "They're our parents. Cass, we're going" Dean said pleading with Cass. He looked to Dean and explained "it's not that easy. Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal"

"Which got cut off" Sam said remembering, "so, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked. Castiel was confused once again at Dean's reference and said "I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less—" he shook his head "—it'll weaken me" Dean walked up to Cass and tried to convince him to take Sam and him along.

A few hours later Castiel was packing a second ceramic jar, then put an angel blade in the bag next. The craziest thing about this whole trip was that Jonah and I were tagging along. Castiel stated we would be safer if he could keep an eye on us, he said that Anna told him, she gave the angels my address and that they now know where I lived.

"Ready?" Cass asked turning back to us. I didn't want to say no, so I just grabbed Dean's arm as Castiel touched his head and teleported us to 1978.

**1978:**

I look around and noticed that we were in the middle of the street. I stepped out of the way but the boys didn't follow "get out of the street!" a driver yelled at the them. They walked over to me "did we make it?" I asked "unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes." Dean said. I looked around and spotted Cass he was collapsed next to a car. "Cass!" I shouted going to his side, "are you alright?" I asked checking for any injuries. "Yes" he said moving my hand away but I was still worried about him. "I'm much better than I expected" he told us.

Castiel made an attempt to get up but he fell on his butt and coughed up blood. Sam puts his hand near Castiel's mouth, "he's still breathing. But barely" he told us. Sam and Dean helped Cass into the nearest motel setting him onto the bed. I looked over at him then the boys "you guys go" they both nodded their heads and left.

Castiel was still out cold, I checked his pulse and it was normal. I ran my fingers through his hair, he didn't wake up. Jonah started crying and Castiel still didn't wake up, I soothed him and he started cooing. I looked behind me to see Castiel was sitting up, "looks like daddy's awake" I said softly to Jonah. He cooed some more, "where are the boys?" Cass asked "they left an hour ago to help their parents" I told him. He nodded his head sitting up "you need some rest" I told him, he ignored me and gently grabbed our son.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Castiel "I'm feeling better than I did a moment ago" he replied. "You need rest" I told him again, he still looked beat up; he sighed and said "I'm fine Emmy". "Okay" I said quietly, I kissed his cheek then Jonah's. Castiel was holding our son protectively another hour later the two of them were asleep again. I checked Cass' his pulse and breathing to make sure he was still alive.

I fell asleep next to Cass and woke up several minutes later to Jonah crying. I feed and changed him getting him back to sleep around eleven. After I was sure he wouldn't wake up again, I fell asleep next to Cass. I woke up the next morning and Castiel was still out of it. "Cass" I shook his shoulder "Castiel" I shook him again, he gave me a glazed expression. "I'm going to look for the boys" I stated, "not alone" Cass replied, he got up from the bed with some difficulty.

I packed up my belongings and we walked out of the motel room. Castiel and I had been walking for a few hours. "Do you think they're still with their parents?" I asked, Cass nodded his head and touched my forehead. We were now outside of a home I amused was Mary's and John's. Castiel looked at the house scrunching his nose "Michael was here" he stated. I knocked on the door and a woman with blonde hair opened the door "hello" I said. She smiled lightly and asked "can I help you?" _'Need to think of a lie'_ I thought to myself. I remembered seeing a house for sale a few houses down, the woman was looking at me waiting for an answer "my husband and I were looking at houses" I said pausing. "And um we saw that there's one for sale in your neighborhood" I gestured toward the house.

She gave me a suspicious look clearly she could tell I was lying. "We were thinking about buying it" I said trying to sound believable, she gave me a smile, and shouted "John we have company". She opened the door and let us in. She closed the door behind us and led us into her living room, "please sit down" she said. I sat down with Castiel next to me, he was better than he was earlier. John came in wearing a smile on his face "Mary what's going on?" he asked looking at Castiel, Jonah, and I. "John they might be our new neighbors the-" Mary said, she looked over at us. "Singers" I replied, "Singer?" Mary asked it seemed like she knew my last name by the way she said it. "Uh yes" I said "do you three have first names" John asked.

"Emma and this is my son Jonah" I replied then added "my husband Castiel" gesturing toward him. "I'm Mary and this is John" Mary said politely. The room was silent but that was broken by John asking "so do you have a job Castiel?" _'Crap'_ "uh yes" Cass stated not continuing or telling them he is an angel. "What do you do?" John asked most likely realizing Cass wasn't going to continue, "he's a pastor" I answered for him. "A pastor? I thought they couldn't get married" John said, "Priests cannot marry. Pastors are able to" Castiel replied. John nodded his head; Jonah was fiddling with my sliver ring that I switched to my ring finger, and then he put my finger in his mouth.

The room was silent again, "if you don't mind me asking. Isn't your husband a little old for you?" Mary asked, I was only twenty two and Castiel had to look about thirty five. So I understood why she asked that, "uh yeah but age is just a number" I replied. She nodded her head smiling a bit, I was about to ask Mary about the boys but John stood up and said "Castiel why don't we let the ladies talk". Castiel looked at me before he went with John on the porch. As soon as they were gone Mary said "I know you're a hunter" I gave her a blank face I already knew she was a hunter. Dean told me about her on our way to find Sam. He was so excited when he talked about her he like a little kid who just meet their hero.

I smiled and stated "and so are you", I noticed she had a knife in her hand. "Mary I'm only looking for my brothers" I said and sighed in relief as she loosened her grip on the knife. "Were they on a hunt" she asked, "yes but I haven't seen them in a day or two" I said. She gave me a look of sympathy, "I'm sure they're alright" she said. _'Michael must have erased her memory of the boys but where did they go?_' "Can I ask you something?" Mary said taking me out of my thoughts. "Of course" I replied "are you going to raise your son to be a hunter?" she asked quietly. Jonah cooed drooling slightly.

I stared at her for several moments to be honest I didn't know what I was going to do. "I don't really know" I said then added "it doesn't matter what I do, he's always going to be in danger". She looked confused and I didn't want to tell her I had a forbidden love affair with an angel that resulted in the creation of our half-human child. "Then why don't you stop hunting?" she asked, I sighed "Mary you should know it's not very easy" I stated.

"I know" she said sadly and I remembered that Dean told me Azazel killed her parents. "You should get out while you can" Mary said suddenly, I was trying to figure out what she meant _'was she talking about what happened with her'. _"What do you mean" I asked. She was about to answer but John and Castiel came in, and she stopped. Cass sat down next to me and whispered "we need to leave".

I nodded my head and stood up "well it's getting late. We should be leaving" I said, Castiel stood up next to me. Mary and John walked us out of the house; I gave Mary a hug and whispered "just remember to keep an eye out for anything that goes bump in the night". She gave me a sad smile.

I wanted to tell her about Azazel coming to kill her but I had a feeling that the angels will wipe that memory away like they wiped away her memory of Sam and Dean. She nodded her head and Castiel and I walked away. As soon as they went inside Castiel teleported us back to our time. Castiel and I stumbled a bit and we heard Dean "I'm glad you three made it back". "I'm very surprised that we did" Castiel stated before he fell unconscious. Sam and Dean dragged him to the bed and laid him down.

"Well, I could use that drink now" Dean said, "yeah" Sam agreed. Dean went to the table and poured two drinks "This is it. Team Free Will. One ex blood junkie," He gestures to Sam, "one prophet in exile" he gestured to me, "one dropout with six bucks to his name" he pointed to himself. "And Mr. Comatose over there." He pointed to Castiel. "It's not funny" Sam said to Dean who took a drink. "I'm not laughing" he stated.

I tuned the boys out and kept thinking about what Mary told me _'maybe she was right. I should get out while I can' _I thought to myself.

Note: I changed the baby's name from Balthazar to Jonah. (So it would be less confusing when Balthazar shows up)

Note 2: I only own Emma and her son Jonah.

Note 3: The next chapter is my bloody valentine.

Note 4: Castiel and Emma are not married. That was just a lie Emma told.


	44. My bloddy Valentine part one

**Chapter Forty-Three: My Bloody Valentine: Part One:**

**(Third person) **

Note: Before you read this I know the gifts might be cheesy and a bit clichéd (as my sister rudely told me). If you don't like them, you're going to have to deal with it.

Anyways back to the story:

Today Valentine's Day and Emma was wrapping up Castiel's gift. She had gotten him a pocket watch that had a picture of Jonah, Castiel, and her in it. Emma also got Castiel love coupons the first time she went looking for a gift him. The woman who worked at the store said her husband loved them, so Emma thought she tried them out and picked a few out.

She finished wrapping the gift and hoped Castiel would like them. _'I have a kid with the man you figured I'd know what he likes' _Emma thought to herself. She placed the gift aside and picked up her son, who was still cooing softly. She kissed his cheek, "ouch" she exclaimed as Jonah had grabbed a fist full of her hair and wouldn't let go. "Let go of mommy's hair" Emma said, but didn't seem to work. Jonah only pulled harder, Emma made a funny face causing him to laugh. However Jonah still didn't let go her hair.

She sighed in relief when Jonah let go and she tied her hair up in a bun so he wouldn't pull her hair again. She looked at his tiny hand and saw a few strands of her hair. Jonah was still cooing waving his little fist in the air. Emma set Jonah down in his crib and went into her bathroom to get ready for her date with Castiel. Once she was done she got dressed in a mid-night blue dress.

A few moments later she heard the fluttering of wings and turned to see Castiel but he was missing his trench coat and he was wearing a new suit. She smiled and went over to him and kissed his lips but something in her wanted to deepen the kiss and go much further than that. She pulled away only to feel Castiel bring her back in a kiss, he was kissing her roughly feeling the same way she felt.

They fell backwards onto her bed their kissing had become heated. Emma and Castiel were able to pull away but they didn't want to. "Let's save that for later" Emma said, to distract herself she went to get Castiel's gift. "I got you something" Emma said holding the box toward him he noticed her cheeks redden a bit. "I got you something as well" he stated while he opened his gift, he smiled when he opened the pocket watch seeing the picture, and then he put it in his pant pocket. Turning hit attention to the coupons and saw what was inside.

1. A kiss anywhere

2. 100 kisses whenever you want

3. Fulfill a sexual fantasy of your choice

4. Free wish (5 of them)

5. A chance to reclaim one coupon already used

6. Date night

7. Full Body Massage

8. Whatever you want to do

9. 30 minutes of cuddling

10. Let's have alone time just you and me

"Thank you. I will make sure I use these wisely" Castiel said still holding the coupon book. She kissed him and said "you're welcome". He placed the coupons in his coat and took out Emma's gift. It was inside of a small velvet box. Emma opened the box and smiled softly, there was a silver locket. She took it out and open it, inside there was a picture of Jonah and her. _'Castiel must have taken the picture'_ she thought "I love it" she said kissing him. He took of her necklace and placed her locket on her instead, "it also has an anti-possession charm on it" he told her.

Emma picked up her son and made her way downstairs with Castiel following her. "Hey dad" Emma said "going on your date, now?" he asked, "yes" she said happily. She kissed Jonah as did Castiel and handed her son to her father. He kissed Emma's cheek and said something along the lines of _'have fun'_ he looked at Castiel and gave him a head nod. Things were still rough between the two since Emma had died and was brought back again.

Emma and Castiel then got in her car and went a fancy restaurant the next town over. They had dinner which went uneaten for most of the night, because Emma and Castiel kept kissing each other, forgetting about the meal in front of them. After dinner was done Castiel and Emma made what seemed like a long car ride back to her town. But the need to be with one another became too much for them that they drove to the nearest motel.

They weren't even out of the car before they started kissing each other roughly. Castiel was able to pull away and got out of the car with Emma trailing behind him. Castiel and Emma got a room but not without making the manager extremely uncomfortable first. Emma and Castiel's kissing became more heated by the minute as they made their way down to their room. She pulled away so that she can open the door but kept getting distracted with Castiel kissing her neck.

She turned around forgetting about the locked door. She jumped into his arms attacking him with kisses which Castiel was happy to accept.

He slammed her into the door as her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. He was kissing and biting her neck leaving the occasional hickey here and there. His hands slid up her dress and he dug his nails into her hips. Castiel's mouth moved back to Emma's and the two were kissing each other more roughly. "Room" Emma said in between kisses with that Castiel teleported them inside the motel room.

Note: Part Two is next

Review? it might or might not be the next chapter but which coupon should Castiel use first?

Note 2: Emma's locket and Castiel's pocket watch are on my page. (I don't know why but I can see Castiel owning a pocket watch)


	45. My bloddy Valentine part two

**Chapter Forty-Four: My Bloody Valentine: Part Two:**

**(Third person)** **{Some Mature content in this chapter} (Rated M just to be safe)**

Castiel forcefully slammed Emma against the door, causing her to grunt in pain. Despite the pain shooting up her back Emma kept kissing Castiel as if nothing had happened. She tightly wrapped her legs around Castiel bring him as close to her as she could. They were now kissing each other in an animalistic way, and Emma was trying to unbutton Castiel's shirt but she kept fumbling with the button so she restored to tearing his shirt apart. After Castiel shrugged off his shirt he and Emma went back to kissing each other in an erotic manner.

Castiel had bit Emma's lip hard enough to draw blood, and she happily opened her mouth to give his tongue access. As their tongues were fighting for dominance Castiel walked to the bed his mouth never leaving Emma's. Castiel then plopped Emma on the bed and without any hesitation climbed on top of her. They were both breathing heavily and the need to have Castiel closer became unbearable to Emma so she dragged him down crashing her lips harshly to his.

Emma dug her nails into Castiel's back causing him to wince at the pain. They were kissing each other hungrily, almost like their life depended on it. Emma bit Castiel's lip and kept biting until she tasted blood. He gladly opened his mouth giving her tongue access, the two tore each other's clothing off rather quickly and it wasn't long before they were only left in their undergarments. Emma rolled them over and violently pushed Castiel on his back.

At first Emma only stared at him, but she felt that bold she felt when they were outside washed over her again. Only a split second passed before she was attacking Castiel's mouth with her own. Emma was kissing Castiel roughly yet passionately, and he had his right arm wrapped around her waist. His nails digging into her hip as her kissing became fiercer, while his other free hand tangled his fingers in her long hair.

Castiel felt Emma bite his neck and then she gave him a hickey. She was now kissing up and down his chest nibbling and leaving bite marks all over. Once she got back to his neck, Castiel flipped them over once again having the dominant position. They were breathing heavier now and their eyes were clouded over with lust. Castiel's lips collide with Emma's and he forcibly stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Now Castiel was using his index finger to trace the stretch marks that now scared Emma's belly. He moved his mouth to her belly started kissing making sure he kissed every inch then his kisses trailed up her body to her neck. He next moved his mouth to her jaw then finally leaving his mouth on her lips.

They tore each other's undergarments off and were now completely nude. They were kissing each other hungrily and desperately. Emma felt Castiel dig his nails into her skin as he pushed himself inside her. Both of them felt instant pleasure when he did. Emma tightly wrapped her legs around Castiel's waist bringing him closer to her.

Castiel was thrusting in and out of Emma and both were groaning in pleasure. Then Emma rolled them over and began to attack Castiel's neck with kisses. He worked her bra off and discarded it on the floor; Castiel rolled them so that he was back on top. Every thrust brought about new pleasure for the both of them.

Unknown to the lovers the boys happened to have a room next door and they heard all of the mangled moans and groans with the occasional shout of the name. Unluckily for the two hunters there was no other room at their current motel available for them, forcing them to leave and look for another motel. Emma rolled them over, regaining the domain position, and Castiel dragged his fingers through Emma's caramel colored locks.

Once again the boys were out of luck and couldn't find a new motel room. They both looked at their room door with bleak expressions. They entered the room with the hopes that Emma and Castiel were done but they were wrong. "I'm not going to listen to_ that-_" Dean gestured at the wall "all night". Sam gave him a bitch face and said "I'm not listening to it either!" The noises seemed to have gotten louder causing the boys to make a look of disgust "do you still think that's-" Sam pointed at the wall and asked "a beautiful natural act, knowing that's your sister?" Dean looked at Sam and twitched his lips. "Rock paper scissors" Dean stated, "fine" Sam replied. Grabbing his jacket to go outside.

The boys played a game of rock, paper, scissors as to see who would get to sleep in the back seat of the Impala. Sam smiled in triumph when he won and grabbed Dean's keys, "good luck" he said patting Dean's back. "Come on Sam" Dean pleaded with him who said while wearing a smirk on his face "you lost".

Dean was now wearing a dark gloomy expression as he looked at the door he didn't want to hear his sister and best friend bump uglies in the next room. He sighed in frustration and slowly made his way to the room but it wasn't long before Emma and Castiel both reached their orgasms. Emma and Castiel were lying next to each other, their breathing was shallow, and their heartbeats were slowly coming down. Bite, hickey, and bruise marks covered their bodies. Emma was lying on Castiel's chest and soon fell asleep, despite being an angel Castiel fell asleep as well.

Dean looked at the door and back at the impala considering sleeping in the front seat instead, he closed his eyes and hoped they were done. When Dean opened the door and walked in there was silence. Dean sighed in relief when he heard nothing but waited for a few minutes until he was sure that there was silence on their side.

After five minutes of waiting he laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

Note: I only own Emma and her son Jonah.

Part three is next

Review?

sorry this took so long to post


	46. My bloddy Valentine part three

**Chapter Forty-Five: My bloody valentine: Part Three:**

The next morning Emma woke up next to a sleeping and snoring Castiel, he woke up a few seconds later, and kissed Emma lightly. All of the intense feelings washed over the two and it took all the strength they head to pull away. Castiel sat up keeping the blanket on his lower half. Bite and hickeys marks covered the couples' body, Emma still felt exhausted from last night's events. Castiel and Emma slowly got up from the bed but they kept getting distracted with kissing each other. After an hour or so as the two got up and got dressed, , once they were fully clothed Castiel said he had to leave for the moment but he told Emma he'll see her soon. He left in a flutter of wings and Emma noticed she a missed phone call from the boys, they had left a voice mail saying to meet them at the morgue.

Once Emma got to the morgue she was greeted by angry stares from both boys. "What?" she asked, "had fun last night?" Dean asked, "that's none of your business" Emma stated walking over to Sam. She was looking over his shoulder and saw that he was examining a heart. "Well when I'm right next door. Listening to the whole thing, it kind of is" Dean replied angrily.

Emma froze slightly _'they heard all that?' _she thought, she didn't even know what came over her. All she knew was that she had to have Castiel at that very moment and it didn't matter where they were at. "Sorry" she said guiltily her cheeks turning scarlet "I didn't know you guys were next door" she explained. Dean looked irritated and responded with saying "just don't let it happen again", Emma nodded her head and said "promise". But with how she was still feeling she wasn't sure she could keep that promise for very long. Her mind wondered back to Castiel and their night together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a second" Sam exclaimed bringing Emma out of her thoughts. "What?" she asked "these hearts both have identical marks" he stated squinting his eyes to get a better look. "What kind of marks?" Emma asked "It looks like some kind of letter. Oh, no" Sam said squinting his eyes again. "What?" Emma and Dean asked in unison. She got up and looked over his shoulder "I think it's Enochian" Sam stated. "You mean like angel scratches? So you think it's like the tagging on our ribs?" Dean asked.

"Something like that" Sam replied looking up he looked to Emma and finally notice the bite and hickey marks she tried to cover up along with the bruises on her wrist. He sighed in annoyance _'I'm going to kill Castiel'_ he thought to himself and turned his attention back to the heart. He didn't want to know the kind of things they were doing last night but the evidence was right there on Emma's neck and arms.

Dean walked off to side and pulled out his phone "Cass its Dean. Yeah. Room 31C. Basement level of St James Medical Center" he turned around and saw Castiel next to Emma. "I'm there now." Castiel says, while still holding the phone to his ear. "I can see that" Dean said becoming irritated, "I'm going to hang up now" Castiel replied. He does with Dean doing the same thing. Castiel looked over at Sam who was holding the heart then to Emma who was next to him. He kissed her but pulled away. That feeling to deepen that kiss lingered. He picked up the heart and hoped that would distract him.

The overbearing feeling Emma felt last night came back to her. "Naturally" Sam said in a slightly high pitched voice bringing Emma out of her thoughts "of course we do" Dean replied. _'Of course we do? What is he talking about?'_ Emma thought to herself, but she wasn't able to ask them about what was going on because the three men were already getting ready leave.

An hour later the four of them were now at a restaurant, with Castiel and Emma sitting next to each other, and the boys sitting next to each other. "How are we going to find a cupid?" Emma asked trying to ignore Castiel's hand sneaking its way up her thigh. He had no idea why he was doing that, but he was feeling the same way he did last night and with her right next to him wasn't helping his feelings.

He kept his hand there and griped her thigh tightly. Emma turned to face Castiel she needed to kiss him right now she grabbed the sides of his face and gave him a kiss. Their kissing was becoming heated and making the boys slightly grossed out. "Hey quit it!" Dean shouted but that fell on deaf ears, Emma and Castiel were still kissing each other and only stopped when Dean kicked them in their shins.

Emma wasn't happy and turned to look at Dean "what!?" she snapped, "get a room!" he said angrily. Castiel kissed Emma again and they were ignoring Dean's look of disgust. "It was bad enough last night" he muttered. He took one look at his burger and pushed it aside "Wait you're not hungry?" Sam asks slightly surprised. "No" Dean replied bluntly.

"Then you're not going to finish that?" Castiel asks with Emma looking a little dazed. Dean looked at Emma _'what the hell is wrong with her'_ he thought. Then he shoves the plate closer to Castiel, who grabs the burger. He was about to take a bite but he sensed Cupid's presence and dropped the burger. "He's here" he points over to a couple who are making out. Emma looked toward the direction he was pointing. "Meet me at the back." He says and disappears.

The three hunters went to the back and saw Castiel with his back to them. "Cass where is he?" Emma asked. "I have him tethered" he said and begins to chant in Enochian. "Manifest yourself" he puts his hand down and starts to look around the room. "Where is he?" Dean demanded "here I am" a cheerful voice said behind him while at the same time giving him a bone crushing hug.

Review?

I only own Emma and her son Jonah.

Part four is next.


	47. My bloddy Valentine part four

**Chapter Forty-Six: My bloody valentine: Part Four**

The man who happened to be half naked was still hugging Dean. "Help" Dean choked out "Oh, help is on the way" Cupid replies clearly very happy. His gazed traveled and he noticed Castiel, he let go of Dean and hopped over to him. Grabbing him in a bone crushing hug Castiel grunted, with a very displeased look on his face.

Then the Cupid approaches Sam "no. No" Sam said attempting to run away. But Cupid catches him anyway. "Is this a fight? Are we in a fight?" Dean asked, "this is their handshake" Castiel said with an unpleasant look still written on his face. "I don't like it" Dean stated as the cupid released Sam. The Cupid turned around and noticed Emma and came to give her a hug. She twitched her lips she didn't mind being hug but the fact that the cherub was naked made the experience unpleasant.

"No one likes it" Castiel told him noticing Emma's discomfort. The Cupid quickly let go of Emma when he noticed Castiel gave him a look of hostility. "Mmm. What can I do for you?" the Cupid asked cheerfully "why are you doing this?" Castiel asked bluntly. "Doing what?" the Cupid asked becoming confused, Emma's gaze went to Castiel and her thoughts went back to their night in the motel room. Her thoughts were interrupted by Cupid crying.

"Emma go talk to him" Dean said in a hushed tone, "why?" she asked slightly annoyed then added "you're the one who made him cry". "But you're a girl" he stated, "thanks for noticing Dean, it really means a lot" she replied, "go talk about feelings and_ love_. You know girl stuff" Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes at him and went over to the crying Cupid, "Hey, it's alright" she said to the cupid he just sniffed. "They didn't mean to upset you" Emma said then added "Dean's just a jerk" "hey!" he said she waved him off "he's sort of like the tin man. He just needs to get a heart". "Hey!" Dean said loudly, but Emma waved him off, Sam chuckled softly but Castiel tilted his head to the right. He didn't understand Emma's reference _'Dean has a heart if he didn't he would be dead' _he thought to himself.

The Cupid sniffed again and turned to face Emma grabbing her into a bone crushing hug "ugh" Emma grunted _'for someone so squishy he's really strong' _she thought. "Love is more than a word to me, you know. I love, love." He said practically shouting to Emma who patted his back "of course" she said out of breath. "I love it! And if that's wrong, I don't want to be right." Cupid exclaimed even louder. "I understand" Emma said at least she thinks she does. "Really?" he asked, "yes" Emma replied still out of breath.

He held her even tighter "can't breathe" she told him, but he still had a death grip on her. "I _love _breathing so please let me go" Emma said, the cupid let her go and sheepishly said "sorry". Cupid walked over to Castiel. "I was just on my appointed rounds. Whatever my targets do after that, that's nothing to do with me" the cupid stated although he could sense most of the people in the room didn't believe him.

"I- I was following my orders. Please brother. Read my mind. Read my mind, you'll see." The cupid pleaded. Castiel stared into the cherub's eyes for a few seconds then said, "He's telling the truth." "Jiminy Christmas. Thank you" the Cupid said in relief Dean still looked confused. "Wait, wait, you said-You said you were just following orders?" Dean asked the cupid nodded his head in response "whose orders? "He asked Cupid laughed like Dean said something silly. "Whose? Heaven, silly. Heaven" he said matter of factly.

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked "Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours" He gestured toward Sam and Dean. "What?" Sam asked, "Yeah, the union of John and Mary Winchester-Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement" the cherub said. Emma looked at both boys Sam was trying to keep cool but Dean was showing his anger.

"And you two" the cupid said pointing at Castiel and Emma, who both looked at the cupid. "Weren't supposed to be together" the cupid said almost sadly. "What do you mean?" Emma asked, "your union with Castiel wasn't supposed to happen and your son shouldn't have been born but you and Castiel really loved each other" the cupid replied then added "Plus you were together before the angels could arrange your union with Dean". Emma was confused did he mean Dean Winchester Dean "Dean?" Emma asked angrily, "Winchester" the cupid elaborated pointing to him. Dean had a rather stupid expression on his face, like someone turned off his brain. Sam was also wearing the same expression. _'I was supposed to be with Dean?!'_ she though then she was instantly weirded out _'but he's my brother!'_ she thought.

Emma was trying to process everything. Dean may not be her biological brother but she grew up with him and she always saw him as a brother figure.

"Your union with him was actual just as important as his parents" the cupid said pointing to Dean once again. Dean was pissed off now "are you saying that you fixed-up my parents?" he asked. "Well, not me, but... Yeah. Well, it wasn't easy, either...Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them" he said then almost proudly he said "perfect couple".

The cupid looked at Dean "Perfect?" Dean questioned, "yeah" the cupid said happily. "They're dead!" Dean shouted, "I'm sorry, but... the orders were very clear. You and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh...meant to be" he said happily. Then he started to sing _"a match made in heaven- heaven!"_

Dean had now lost any patience he had left and punched the cherub in the face. "Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as pain shot up in his hand. With that the cupid disappeared "where is he? Where'd he go?!" Dean asked looking around the room like a mad man. "You punched him in the face!" Emma said, "So?" Dean asked. Castiel was watching Emma he thought she looked very pretty when she was mad. Emma and Dean kept arguing and Castiel's mind kept lingering back to his night with Emma in the motel room. He was wondering when he could have another night like that with her.

"You hurt his feelings jackass" Emma snapped taking Castiel out of his thoughts. "Hurt his feelings" Dean asked like he heard wrong. "You just punched a Cupid!" Sam exclaimed "I punched a dick" Dean tried to reason. "Um...Are we gonna talk about what's been up with you lately or not?" Sam asked Castiel moved closer to Emma and kissed her both boys were obviously to the two kissing each other. "Or not" Dean said and saw the scene playing out behind Sam "and you two get a room!" he shouted angrily. Dean stormed out of the room leaving the three behind; he was pissed off more than usual today.

A couple hours passed and Emma was back in her room, Castiel was with her, and the two were kissing each other. They were losing their clothing at a fast pace and they were completely bare now. Soon they were making love again. Emma woke up tried from last night's events with twice the hickeys, bruise, and bite marks. She showered and dressed going into the boys' room, Dean watched as Emma entered the room. Once again he had to listen to her and Castiel in the next room, Dean noticed the new hickeys and bite marks on his sister's neck. And was instantly grossed out, he didn't want to know what Castiel and Emma were into.

So he turned his attention to the brief case and stared staring at it. "What's in that?" Emma questioned Sam turned to look at her and noticed the bite marks on her neck. He sighed in annoyance and looked back at the brief case "I have no idea." Sam replies back. "Then let's take a look" she said opening it, suddenly a bright light appeared blinding the three hunters.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked looking surprised and freaked out at the suit case. "That was a human soul." Castiel speaks from behind them. They turn round and see him holding a bag full of burgers. "What's with all the burgers?" Emma asked, "Actually this is a clue as to what is going on" Castiel stated holding the greasy thing up.

"Okay for what?" Dean asked, Sam noticed Emma was staring at Castiel strangely. "Emma?" he asked, "hmm?" she looked over at him "are you okay?" he asked. "What? Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" she stammered. "This town is suffering from hunger" Castiel says as he stands in front of the hunters. "Starvation to be exact. Specifically, Famine" Castiel finished "Famine? As in the horseman?" Sam questioned. Castiel took another bite of his burger and nodded his head. He was trying to ignore Emma's stare, he knew she was affected by famine the same way he was.

"Great. That's freaking great." Dean said, Sam was slightly confused and asked "I thought famine meant starvation, like as in, you know, food". Castiel took another bite of his burger and said "It does but it doesn't mean just for food. Everyone seems to be starving for something, sex," he looked at Emma when he said this.

Then he went onto saying "attention, drugs, _love_... The cherub made them crave love and then Famine came and made them rabid for it". "I thought angels were unaffected by this." Dean asks Castiel who then tells them "It's Jimmy, my vessel. His appetite for red meat has been touched by Famine's effect". He forgot to tell them he was also craving something and that something was Emma, since his mind kept lingering back to her. To distract himself he talked about famine instead.

Part five is next.

Review?


	48. My bloddy Valentine part five

**Chapter Forty Seven: My bloody valentine: Part five:**

Emma, Castiel, and Dean were in the motel room while Sam washed up in the bathroom. "Famine?" Dean asked Castiel through a mouthful of cheeseburger he replies "yes". "So, what, this whole town is just gonna eat, drink, and screw itself to death?" Sam asked from behind the closed door. "We should stop it" Castiel said in a monotone voice. "Yeah, that's a great idea. How?" Dean asked not amused. "How did you stop the last horseman you met?" Castiel asked, "War got his mojo from this ring" Dean said holding it up.

Emma and Castiel looked at the ring in Dean's hands. "And after we cut it off, he just tucked tail and ran. And everybody that was affected, it was like they woke up out of a dream. You think Famine's got a class ring, too?" Dean replied.

"I know he does" Castiel said "well, okay. Let's track him down and get to chopping" Dean said getting up. "Yeah" Castiel replied sadly looking at his now empty fast food bag. "What are you, the Hamburglar?" Dean asked while Emma was still looking at Castiel oddly. Dean noticed this "hey!" he shouted at her. "Hmm?" she asked, "is she affected by this?" Dean demanded of Castiel. His cheeks redden "yes" he mumbled. "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked his voice rising "I um was uh distracted" Castiel said. Dean caught on to what he meant "well, have you even tried to stop it?" Dean asked.

"No" Emma said dreamily kissing Castiel's neck. "Whatever" Dean said loudly causing Emma to jump "Sam, let's roll" Dean said while knocking on the bathroom door. Emma and Castiel were kissing each other as Sam and Dean talked, "knock it off!" Dean said. Castiel pulled away from Emma he was wearing a blissful smile on his face as Emma kept kissing his neck.

"You got to get him out of here. You got to beam him to, like, Montana. Anywhere but here" Dean said worriedly.

"And her" he gestured toward Emma who was unbuttoning Castiel's shirt. Castiel ignored Dean and undid the button on Emma's pants. "Hey! I said knock it off!" Dean shouted angrily. Castiel looked at Dean, "yes?" he asked plainly. "Send her as far away from you as possible" Dean said to Castiel drawing his gaze from Emma "It won't work. They've already infected. The hunger is just gonna travel with them" Castiel said. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance. He really didn't need this to be happening.

Later Dean and Sam discussed what to do and Sam told Dean to just lock him up and go on without him.

Emma was still looking at Castiel strangely, so he put two fingers to her head, famine could only affect him slightly but Emma was more vulnerable than him. The only way he could keep her safe and keep himself in check is if she was asleep. Emma fell forward but Castiel caught her before she hit the ground. Dean looked at Castiel and nodded his head in approval.

"Should we leave her?" he asked "just take her with you" Sam said in an annoyed tone. Dean picked Emma up bridal style and Castiel shoved the dresser in front of the door. The two men left the room and Dean put Emma in the back of the car.

A few hours later Emma woke up "this is taking too long" Dean stated. "What's going on?" Emma questioned rubbing her eyes "come on puppy love" Dean told Emma while he was getting out of the car. The two of them walked into the restaurant "Cass! Cass" they both shouted. Unfortunately two demons attacked the hunters and brought them to famine. Emma looked at Castiel who kneeling on the floor shoving raw meat into his mouth. Her eyes instantly clouded over with lust.

Castiel looked at her seeing the lust in her eyes, he was taking fewer and fewer bites of the raw meat in front of him. Emma was struggling under the demon's grasp. She had to be with Castiel now. She didn't even care that other people around she just needed Castiel. His eyes were clouded over with lust now as he kept starring at Emma.

The demon held Emma tighter but famine started chuckling "let her go" he said. The demon looked at him then back to his partner who gave him an unsure look. As soon as the demon let her go, Emma ran into Castiel's arms. They began to kiss each intensely and Emma's legs were wrapped tight around Castiel's waist, with this he drags his fingers through her hair leaving raw meat behind.

Besides this Emma really didn't care, she just needed to kiss him. Castiel then slammed her into the table next to them. "What did you do them?" Dean demanded gesturing toward the two. "Hardly anything" he stated, looking behind Dean. Emma had already torn Castiel's shirt apart. "So this is your big trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?" Dean asked.

"It doesn't take much" famine stated Dean huffed "hardly a push" famine continued Dean rolled his eyes in response. "Oh! America-all-you-can-eat… All the time. Consume, consume. A swarm of locusts in stretch pants. And yet, you're all still starving because hunger doesn't just come from the body, it also comes from the soul" famine replied.

"It's funny, it doesn't seem to be coming from mine" Dean said a small smirk playing on his lips. Castiel was trying to unbutton Emma's pants but his fingers were slimy from the raw meat. Dean and famine kept talking with one another as Emma and Castiel kept kissing. They were too involved with each other to notice Sam had entered the room and tore the demons from their human host.

Dean looked horrified as he watched his brother tear the demons from their host and famine eat them. Sam held his hand up. "That won't work on me" famine replied. "You're right. But it will work on them" Sam said as he held his hand out and used his powers on the demons that were now inside famine. He screamed loudly as the demons were being exorcised.

Emma and Castiel stopped kissing each other. They blinked their eyes and they had dazed expressions on their faces. Emma released her grip on Castiel and he helped her up. Dean was staring at Sam, Emma looked at him and saw the blood on his face. The four drove back to the Singer's home and trapped Sam in the panic room. "That's not your brother in there. Not really." Castiel says over Sam's yelling, "I know" Dean says taking another drink of his whiskey. "He'll-" Emma said "listen, I just, uh...I just need to get some air," Dean interrupted; she nodded her head and watched as Dean left.

Emma and Castiel made their way upstairs and were now in the library. Jonah was sleeping in Robert's arms. Emma went over to pick him up, "thanks for watching him" she said, "no problem Emmy" he said. He was trying to ignore the marks that covered her neck. Emma made her way to the stairs with Castiel trailing behind her. They were now in her room and Emma put her sleeping son into his crib. She stared at him for a few moments smiling softly. She loved how peaceful he looked. She felt Castiel's arms go around her waist.

She turned around and kissed him. She looked at his neck and saw her bite marks littered across the skin. She touched them softly "I'm sorry" she said quietly. He looked at her arm and neck his bite marks were scattered everywhere, "I'm sorry too, I should've had better control" he told her. She gave him a hug and said "I'm just glad you craved me" he hugged her back and said "I'm glad you craved me, too".

Review?

Next chapter is Dead men don't wear plaid and Karen gets to meet her grandson. Plus you get to see (in a flashback) what happen the night she was killed.

I'm going to go visit my aunt for a week so I won't be posting for a while. After I come back I will most likely post.


	49. New Information

**Info:**

Name: Emma Sophia Singer

Nicknames: Emmy, Jelly Bean, Prophet

**Information:**

Date of Birth: January 15th 1987

Species: Human/Prophet

Powers: Can read the word of God

Current Location: Sioux Falls, South Dakota

**Relationships:**

Karen Singer- Mother

Robert "Bobby" Singer- Father

Pamela Barns- Mother Figure

Dean Winchester- Brother figure

Sam Winchester- Brother figure

Castiel "Cass"- Boyfriend/Guardian angel

Jonah Balthazar Singer- Son

**Skills:**

Fluent in French (took French all four years in high school)

Knows some Latin

Adept in archery and sword fighting

**Appearance:**

Hair: Caramel color, medium length, slightly wavy

Eyes: Blue-green

Skin: Fair

Body type: Slender and 123 pounds

Height: 5'5

Other markings: stretch marks on belly

**Early Life:**

When Emma was three years old her mother was possessed by a demon, Bobby shot the demon to save his daughter, when he later exorcises it ends up killing his wife. Robert raised Emma knowing about the supernatural world but said it was her choice if she wanted to be a hunter or not. (In my story Bobby was a hunter prior to meeting Karen but he was retired)

**Season Four:**

After Dean's death (another change in my story is that Dean was in hell for five months instead of four and that he didn't break the first seal until he was in hell for forty years. I forgot to put that in the beginning chapters) Sam went his own way but Emma would occasionally call to check up on him. One day he calls her and tells her he's going after Lilith, Emma tries to convince Sam that it's a suicide mission, but he ignores her. The two don't speak to each other for a while and one day Emma goes after Sam and finds him with a girl (unknown to her that it is Ruby). Sam and Emma talk and argue and they don't speak to one another until Dean is rescued from hell.

Once Bobby, Emma, And Dean find Sam they go to Pamela to find out what pulled Dean from hell. Pamela finds out the creature's name which is Castiel (in a later chapter you will find out why Emma found Castiel's name familiar. And an early introduction of a season 8 character will be in that chapter, you find out). Eventually they summon him and Castiel turns out to be an angel of the lord and claims God has work for both Emma and Dean.

During the time the seals were breaking Emma and Castiel form a friendship that was all over the place, and then the two have a forbidden love affair that results in Emma becoming pregnant. A month or two after Emma and Castiel were together Castiel is dragged back to heaven due to his friendships with Emma and Dean. When Castiel takes Jimmy Novak back as his vessel he was supposed to tell Emma he never cared about her but he was unable to so he says he doesn't care her and heaven is more important.

After the incident with Castiel Emma finds out that she is pregnant. With Sam trapped in the panic room Bobby, Dean, and Emma discuss what to do with him. Later Sam escapes and both Bobby and Emma attempt to stop him but fail. When Castiel appears he notices Emma's beat up face he becomes angry and asks who did it (although he later assumed it was Sam). Emma doesn't tell him and tries to ignore him.

After a while she forgives him and tells him that she's pregnant. After hearing this news Castiel is too overjoyed to remember that human mothers of the Nephilim die during child birth. Emma remembering what Anna said asks Castiel if the angels can kill her. Since the Nephililm's creating is forbidden and outlawed it doesn't matter that Emma is a prophet (if Emma hadn't gotten pregnant she would still be under the angel's protection.)

Shortly before the last seal is broken Castiel on his superiors orders goes to Emma and brings her to the beautiful room so that she could be safe until Lucifer has risen (and partly so she wouldn't go after Sam). Once in the beautiful room Emma notices Castiel's discomfort and asks him if they know about the baby (they don't) he says no but they are suspicious (they do know about Emma and Castiel's love affair).

When Castiel leaves Zachariah tells Emma he's disappointed in her because she let temptations get the better of her. When he leaves Castiel appears again and tells Emma he has to keep her safe when Emma asks Castiel what he means by that. He tells her that his superiors ensured her safety if he remains obedient to them (they still don't know about her pregnancy but just in case she was they made that promise to Castiel).

Later Emma and Dean try to convince Castiel to rebel and help them he refuses at first (still wanting to protect Emma and the baby) but later helps them but he is killed by Raphael after he sends Dean to Sam's location. Before Castiel dies he kisses Emma and tells her he's sorry.

Note and reminder: In my story's universe there are seven archangels and Metatron and Zachariah are one of them. Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel are still archangels. My version of the archangels: Metatron, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Zachariah, and Remiel (she will make an appearance later).

Note: January 15th 1987 is on a Thursday and that's why I have Castiel as Emma's guardian angel

Note 2: I'm working on Dead men don't wear plaid

Note 3: Castiel's nickname came be both Cass and Cas I looked it up and it's spelled either way it just depends on where it's being written.


	50. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid Prologue

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Dead men don't wear plaid: ****Prologue**

_Karen smiled longingly at her daughter who was peacefully asleep. She kissed the top of her head and left the room. As Karen shut the door she noticed the window was open, she went close but instead she was attacked by ugly black smoke that snaked its way into her mouth. _

_**An hour later…**_

_"Emma!" a familiar voice said Emma stayed where she was that sounded like her mother it even looked like her. But Emma knew it wasn't her. Mommy's eyes weren't black and she always sounded happy when she called her. This thing sounded angry and annoyed and Emma was scared as soon as she saw the eyes. They were inky black and cold._

_"Emma" the voice said again she sighed angrily. "If I knew she was going to be this much trouble" she muttered to herself looking under the bed "I wouldn't have bothered taking the job" again talking to herself._

_"Come out come out where ever you are" the voice said sounding closer than it did earlier. The footsteps walked away and Emma got up from her hiding space and looked out the door. She immediately felt someone grab a fistful of her hair. "Found you" the voice chimed Emma was crying louder and the demon was growing impatient. She sighed in annoyance "shut up!" it shouted as she dragged the three year old around by her hair._

_"Mommy" Emma cried the demon rolled her eyes "she can't hear you!" she shouted any patience she had if ever was gone now. Emma was flailing her arms and legs and the demon was having some trouble grabbing her. "Daddy!" Emma sobbed the demon grabbed hold of Emma's throat and said "your going to have a new daddy soon" she seemed almost happy about. She smiled to herself like she knew a secret that no one else knew. _

_The sound of a shot gun chambering was heard the demon turned around. She smirked and turned around and showed that she had her hands around Emma's neck "Robert you know that won't kill me" the demon stated. "Let go of my daughter, you black eyed son of a bitch!" he shouted angrily and added "and get out of my wife"._

_"Hmm...No" the demon said then kissed Emma's cheek. "We need her to read something and after that she'll be used for our purposes" the demon said. Bobby was slightly confused he had no idea what this demon wanted his daughter read but he had a feeling it wasn't anything good._

_Emma started kicking and thrashing her arms. "Just let us go and I promise you nothing bad will happen" the demon remarked a smirk on her lips. Something about the way the demon made Karen's lips twist in a smile left Bobby with a sickening feeling in the pit f his stomach._

_So he aimed the gun at Karen's heart, he wasn't sure who was more surprised the demon or him. Blood splattered on Emma's face and the demon was wearing a ticked off expression. "That won't kill me" she stated then started gasping she felt a burning pain and dropped Emma to the floor. "Iron bullet" Bobby stated watching a blood stain form on his wife's dress._

_Emma was crying hysterically as the demon left Karen's body and out the window. Bobby rushed to his daughter's side and picked her up. "Shh. its okay" he repeated over and over. He brushed away her hair and wiped away some of her tears but he smeared Karen's blood. Bobby held her tighter hiding Karen's body away from his daughter. As a pool of blood was forming around Karen._

**_Present day:_ **

I jolted awake and I felt sweat dripping off my face. At the same time my heart was going a thousand miles. Jonah started crying startling me a bit. "What's the matter sweetie?" I asked walking over to him, he was still crying holding his arms out toward me. I picked him up but his diaper was fine and I tried to feed him but he wasn't hungry. "Did you have a scary dream?" I asked again, rocking him back to sleep. "Shh" I said rubbing his back he held on to my shirt with a death grip.

I held him close to my body as I sang _'carry on my wayward son'_ softly. That song usually gets him to sleep or whenever Castiel talks to him in Enochian. After humming the song a few times he finally fell asleep but he had a death grip on my shirt. I kissed the top of his head "I love you" I said quietly, I was still rocking him to sleep. But I stopped when I heard an all too familiar voice say "he's beautiful".

I slowly turned around and saw my mother standing a few feet away. "Mom?" my voice was shaky she came closer and she had a smile on her face. "Oh sweetie" she gave me a tight hug almost like she was afraid I would slip away "I love you so much" she said kissing the side of my head.

My mind was twisting and twirling, this couldn't be my mother. She died when I was a little kid. I saw her die, I felt tears running down my face, and I went to brush them away. My "mother" beat me to it and wiped the tears "don't cry sweetie" she said. "How do I know you're _my mom_?" I asked and I didn't miss the disappointment on her face. "Tell me something only my mother and I would know" I said walking back from her.

She smiled sadly and said "when you were little I used to tell you God is the best listener because he hears ever prayer" I looked at her in the eyes nobody knew that not even my dad. Mom continued with "even the quietest ones". I stayed where I was at_, 'maybe my minds playing tricks on me. And I'm having another dream'_. My mom must have seen I was conflicted because she said "and one way or another he answers each and every prayer".

I felt like a kid again, praying to God that I can have my mom back. I wanted to believe she was my mom but my instincts told me to stop being a stupid child. I stayed where I was at I didn't want to fall into any traps especially since I was still holding my son. "Mom" came towards me but I backed away shielding Jonah away from her. I saw that she was upset when I did this.

"I should go" she stated walking out the door she turned around. I walked towards my bed and heard her say "get some sleep sweet heart". I turned around but she was gone. I stayed there for a few moments and was snapped back into reality when Jonah yawned.

I looked at his face and I thought about everything, especially my conversation with Mary. Jonah wasn't going to be a hunter. I decided at that moment I was going to leave home and raise Jonah to be a somewhat normal human. My heart breaks every time I think about him getting hurt or worse dead. That fact left me with the feeling of dread.

Jonah was still sleeping and I smiled softly, I just hoped Castiel wanted the same thing I wanted for our son. This wasn't something we talked about. Castiel mostly told me what kind of powers Jonah might have and that when he's old enough he's going to have to teach him how to use them properly. That always lead me to believe that Jonah was going be raised to be a hunter.

My mind wandered to Mary's question and soon my mind was thinking up a million horrible possibilities that might happen to Jonah. Then somehow everything else got twisted in my thoughts. I was sitting on my bed, Jonah had woken up again. This time he was hungry after I fed and burped him, I tried to sing _'carry on'_ again but he wasn't falling back asleep.

I was probably being selfish but I didn't care and I wasn't going to raise Jonah to be a hunter. He's my son and there are plenty of men and women out there who are capable hunters. "I love you" I said to Jonah kissing his nose. He just laughed and grabbed my necklace around my neck. I smiled again "I promise I won't let anything hurt you" I said to him.

I didn't want to be alone so I prayed to Castiel.

An hour or so passed by before fluttering wings was heard. "Emma?" Castiel's gruff voice said and he sat on the bed next to me. "How has Jonah been?" he asked, I smiled softly that's one of the first thing Castiel asks me. "He won't sleep and he misses his daddy". Cass gave me a sad smile before picking up our son, he wrapped protective arms around him.

I was smiling as Castiel talked to Jonah in Enochian. I laid my head on Castiel's shoulders as he kept talked to Jonah in Enochian. I had no clue what he was saying, I only know a few things in Enochian, and they weren't anything Castiel was saying. But it wasn't long before Jonah was fast asleep in Cass' arms. I looked up at Castiel and he had a triumphant smile on his face like he won. "I love you" Castiel muttered before kissing Jonah's head.

My head still rested on Cass' shoulder when he asked "what happened?" his voice was full of worry he looked over at me. "Nothing. I just didn't want to be alone" I said quietly I felt his index finger on my cheek, "you were crying" he stated. "I was just thinking" I told him. I looked at Castiel and he had a questioning yet puzzled expression on his face. "What were you thinking about?" Castiel asked, I sighed and said "everything. Lucifer. My mom. Hunting. Mary". Cass nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

I closed my eyes but opened them when Castiel said "Emma". "Hmm?" I asked "will you tell me what's wrong?" Castiel asked. "I was thinking about Jonah and how we're going to raise him" I said. "What do you mean?" Castiel asked he seemed more tired and stressed. If I told him what was wrong I will just be adding onto it. "It's fine" I said trying to brush it off as unimportant, "no it's not" Castiel rebutted.

"Castiel I told you it's fine" I said again and my voice slightly squeaked. "Emma" Cass warned, "Castiel" I said, and with this he sighed angrily and said "just tell me what's wrong". I didn't want to make Cass more stressed than he was and looking for God was taking its toll on him.

"Emma please tell me what's wrong" Cass said pleading with me. "Back in 1978. Mary asked me if we were going to raise Jonah to be a hunter" I said quietly. "Did you say no?" he asked almost hopefully, "I told I had no idea what we we're going to do" I replied. Then added "I don't want Jonah to be a hunter","is that what you truly want?" Castiel asked I nodded my head in response. "Then we'll raise him to have as Dean says _'an apple pie lif-'._" Cass said. I kissed his lips cutting him off, I felt ecstatic and relieved at the same time.

When I pulled away Cass said "Emma I told you I will never let anything happen to Jonah or you" and there was that same determination when I first told him I was pregnant. "I know, but-" I said trying to think of what to say. I didn't want to upset Cass by saying there was a small part of me that thought he wanted to raise Jonah to be a hunter. But Castiel spoke "I love you and Jonah more than you can imagine" Castiel said stroking my cheek "and I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you" Castiel said.

I nodded my head in response and decided to keep my fears to myself. I heard gurgling noises and I looked down at Jonah who was drooling on his hands. _'He must have woken up when Castiel and I were talking.' _ We were now laying down I was on my side and Castiel on his back with Jonah on his chest. Cass was rubbing Jonah's back a small smile creeping on his face.

"What is it?" I asked. "His wings will be coming soon" Castiel stated smiling "wings? Like angel wings?" I asked. "Yes. They come in when the infant is three months old" Cass informed me. I laid my head on Cass' chest and began rubbing small circles. "You need to sleep" Castiel said at Jonah, for the hundredth time I hummed _'carry on my wayward son'_ and I was relieved when Jonah fell asleep again. I just hopped he'd stay asleep. I kissed his cheek and Castiel's before falling into a dreamless sleep.

Note: I only own Emma and her son along with a few ideas

Note: Part two is next (you guys are probably getting annoyed by how many of my chapters are parts) and this chapter is when the zombies first rise.

Review?

Note: School started again for me, so if I don't update in a while it's because of homework.


	51. Dead men don't wear plaid: Breakfast

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Dead men don't wear plaid: Awkward Family Breakfast:**

I woke up in Castiel's arms he was awake and still holding Jonah in his arms, who was poking and messing with Cass' face, and he turned his attention to Cass' hair pulling on it slightly. That seems to be Jonah's favorite activity, pulling hair. It doesn't matter whether it's on my head or on dad's face he seems determined to grab fistfuls of your hair in his tiny hands. Jonah was making a face and I knew it was time for a diaper change and so did Castiel. "Your turn" I said to Cass who unwrapped his arms from my body and went over to the changing table.

"Emma!" I heard my dad shout my name there was a sense of urgency in his voice, '_maybe this is about "mom", _I thought to myself. I sat up and went over to Cass "when you're done come downstairs" I said before kissing his cheek. He nodded his head and I made my way down the stairs. "Dad?" I called. "in here" he called from the kitchen. I made my way there and saw dad at the table with my "mom" at the oven cooking something. I froze in my place, "she's your mother" dad said sternly. She must have told him about last night or he saw my uneasy expression.

I looked over at him and said "dad how-" dad put on his _I'm serious face_ and said "I checked", he had a mixture of anger and sadness on his face. The fluttering of wings was heard and I turned to see Castiel standing next to me, but he was missing his trench-coat and suit coat. Mom turned around and see had a blissful smile on her face but there was hint of sadness when she looked at me _'I'm a horrible daughter'_ I said to myself. "You must be Castiel!" she said coming over to him and hugging "I was so happy to hear Emmy has someone like you" she said holding Castiel tightly. He looked over at me a confused expression on his face.

She let go of him and grabbed me next "it's okay sweetheart, I understand" she whispered softly in my ear. We pulled away and I gave her a small smile, "now let's eat" she said changing the subject. Dad, mom, Castiel, Jonah, and I were all sitting at the table. There was silence except for the clinking of forks on plates. "Can I hold him?" mom asked breaking the silence, Castiel looked at me and I gave a slight nod. He handed Jonah over a bit reluctantly.

"Um Cass can we talk?" I asked him, "yes" he said simply "alone" I emphasized. He nodded his head and looked at Jonah "mom, _dad_ can you watch Jonah?" I asked I emphasized dad's name so that he knew I was talking to him. He sighed and nodded his head but mom was too busy making faces at Jonah to notice. I walked out the door and onto the porch with Castiel behind me. "What the hell is going on?!" I asked, "Death" Castiel said in his usual gruff voice. "Death, the horsemen?" I asked, he nodded his head "I believe Lucifer is behind this" he stated. _'Great, the boy with daddy issues'_ I thought to myself. "For what reason?" I asked. Cass rubbed the back of his neck "I'll find out, but if your mother was going to do anything she would've done it by now" Castiel said.

He had a point but Lucifer had reasons for doing everything and most of them weren't good. "What are you going to do?" I asked "for now I want to spend time with my family" he replied wrapping his arms around me. I closed my eyes and listened to Castiel's heartbeat, "we should go back" he stated. "Okay" I replied placing a feather light kiss in his lips.

We went back inside and ate the rest of our breakfast.

Note: I only own Emma and her son Jonah.

Note 2: Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and Favorites my story it means so much to me.

Note 3: This is part two and part three will be the actual episode well my version of it. Also Emma and Karen will have some mother-daughter moments and there will be talk about Karen's family in the next chapter.

Note 4: This story will end with the season finale episode of season five but there will be a sequel to this story.


	52. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

**Chapter Fifty: Dead men don't wear plaid:**

It had only been three days since my mother came back and she wasn't the only one. A lot of people had dead loved ones coming back, they were freaked at first but after a day they didn't care. Oh I almost forgot one detail; the boys have no clue what's going on here. For one dad isn't saying anything because he has the love of his life back, secondly I've never seen my dad as happy as he is now and I don't want to ruin that, so I've put off telling the boys, and lastly I've asked Castiel not to tell them, he said we should at least inform them but I pretty much begged Cas not to tell them. He said he wouldn't.

Mom made me tell her everything about that's happened to dad and I, the good and bad. We were in the kitchen making pies, again. Hugging and making pies is something my mother had been doing non-stop since she came back. Jonah was sitting with dad poking and prodding his face "do you want to know something?" she asked a smile on her face, "yes" I said cautiously. "My family didn't want me to marry your father" she said sly smile on her face. "What?!" I asked I didn't know that, I knew mom's family didn't like dad after she died but I didn't know they never liked him.

"Your father had many rumors about him and my parents wanted me to marry someone with a respectable reputation" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked, "well, he'd always come in out of town, sometimes he'd be gone months at a time only to return beaten and bloody that was when he was a younger but in his mid-twenties he opened up his salvage yard" mom said "that's when your dad and I started dating" she stated. "How'd that happened" I asked, "my dad was having car trouble and wanted to keep working on his car, so he asked me to go get parts" she told me. "But I had no idea what he needed and when I went to the auto shop I was wondering around like an idiot" she said.

"I kept wondering around and I eventually bumped into your father, he was getting new parts for his truck" she said. "What happened after that?" I asked, dad didn't like talking about mom too much and I saw how much it upset him when he did, so I stopped asking when I was little. "He thought I was lost and looking for the clothing store" she said smiling bigger, I smiled softly "then I told him I needed help and that I needed something for my dad's car. He was very helpful and even drove me back to my house" mom replied. I looked over at dad again and saw he was at the desk and Jonah was hitting the books he had a toothless grin on his face. "After that we kept bumping into each other and it wasn't long before your father asked me out" she said then added "and you know the rest".

We were quiet for a while but I broke the silence. "Mom" I said, "yes" she replied, "I remember the night you died" I said softly.

"I know. I remember too" she stated, "can I ask you something?" I said softly "of course sweetie" she said. "What did that demon want?" I asked, I looked at dad and saw Jonah was now pulling his facial hair. "She wanted to bring you to Azazel" she said then added as an afterthought "he wanted you to read a tablet". "You mean the word of god?" I asked my voice rising a bit, "I believe so" she said "but I didn't catch too many of her memories" mom admitted. "Is lunch done yet?" dad asked impatiently, just as I was about to ask mom what the tablet was about "yes honey" mom replied. I sighed in defeat as she set food on the table and dad rolled in with Jonah.

**One Day Later:**

Dean, mom, and I were in the kitchen. While dad was off god knows where, Sam was checking out the other zombies, I only knew that because I overheard Dean talking to Sam on the phone, and Castiel was at the park with Jonah. Mom had her back to Dean and I she was baking another pie; I was eating a cherry pie while Dean was enjoying an apple pie. "Where's Jonah?" Dean asked with food in his mouth, "With Cass" stated while putting whipped cream on my pie.

Dean nodded his head and ate another bite of his pie. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and guess that you like pies. Did you bake all these?" he asked in-between bites, "I don't know what it is. Since I got back, I can't stop baking" mom said her back still to us, "yeah, when do you have time to sleep?" Dean asked and I knew what he was doing "Dean!" I whispered yelled at him, he looked at me and gave me a look that said _'shut up'_. "I don't. Must be the excitement" she replied "or being dead" Dean replied sarcastically "Dean!" I said more sternly he looked at me.

"I know you don't trust me" mom stated, "Why would you say that?" Dean asked "come on, Dean" she said turning around. "That's why you're here, isn't it? Keeping an eye on me?" she asked, Dean looked down and didn't make any eye contact "I know who you are. You hunt things. I – I'm a thing. I get it" she said. "Mom you're not a thing" I said trying to cheer her up, she gave a small smile. "So then you know that Sam and I would never let anything happen to Bobby. That he's like a father to us" Dean said. "I understand" mom said "and we wouldn't let anything happen to Emma or Jonah either" Dean said stubbornly.

"You're not the only one watching out for him" mom stated a matter of factly "is that so?" Dean asked almost like he was testing my mom. "I remember everything, you know" mom said and clarified "from when I died". "That demon taking over my body... and the things it made me do. And Bobby having no choice but to... Well, you know what he did. But I can see it in his eyes when he looks at me. The guilt. It weighs on him" she said. Dean was giving her an emotionless expression.

"So why don't you just tell him you remember?" Dean asked mom gave him a carefree smile. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say you've never been in love. He's my husband. My job is to bring him peace... not pain" mom replied. "And just so you know Emma has been watching out for Robert a bit longer than you have" mom said turning around.

Dean finished the rest of his pie and left to back to Sam. Castiel returned with Jonah an hour later. He was making gurgling noises while he poked at Castiel's face. I came over to them and gave them both a kiss on their cheek. "Ow!" I exclaimed Jonah was pulling my hair, "he defiantly has your strength" I said. Castiel had a sly smile on his face, as he pried my hair out of Jonah's tiny fist. Jonah's dark blue looked up at Castiel's hair and he attempted to pull his hair.

"Is this a normal infant activity?" Cass asked as we walked down the stairs, Jonah was pulling Castiel's hair. "It depends on the baby" I said, mom was in the library fixing books while dad was eating a sandwich. "What?" he asked "why are you making mom clean?" I asked, "She offered and I'm stuck in this chair" dad said in his gruff voice. I turned toward the kitchen and mumbled "you've never cleaned when your legs worked". "Excuse me?" dad asked, _'damn dad's hearing' _I thought to myself. "Love you" I said.

**Two Hours later:**

A while later, Mom and I were back in the kitchen this time we both were cleaning up but she wasn't looking too good. "Mom?" I questioned but she collapsed and started taking deep breaths. I ran to her and Dad came in. "I'm… I'm okay." Mom stammered another breath. "I'm okay. I just... I'm okay" she said looking at dad trying to assure him she was alright. Dad put his hand to her head and said, "You're burning up". I helped mom sit up and she said "Oh, I'm okay. You worry too much, honey" mom said.

Despite her comment mom let us take her to bed, "I'm so hungry, Bobby," Mom said weakly. "I'll fix you something to eat in a minute," Dad said. I was standing next to him "I can feel it. It's happening" Mom said "Shh, it's gonna be alright" dad said more for himself than for mom, "No. It's not. I'm turning, Bobby. You know I am" mom replied her voice seemed to have found its strength. Mom looked at the gun on the table, then to dad who looked at it as well but he sharply looked back at mom. "It's okay. Do it" she said pleading with him "No way," Dad said. "Please" she tried "no," Dad and I said at the same time.

"Please" she said one last time; dad didn't say anything just stared at the gun. "Emma sweetie I don't want you to be here" she said. I couldn't say anything, "Emma go to your room" mom order "no!" I said "Emma Sophia Singer, don't argue with me" she said sternly. I looked at dad and he whispered "go". Reluctantly I gave mom a tight hug telling her I loved her and hugging her tightly. "I love you too sweet heart" she said, we pulled away and I saw that she had tears in her eyes.

She pulled me into a hug one last time. After that she told me to go to my room. I slowly made my way upstairs and shut my door. Once I was in the safety of my bedroom I collapsed on my bed and screamed into a pillow. That's when I heard the gun shot and I knew what dad had done.

Jonah wasn't here he was with Cass again and I was thankful for that because it wasn't long before the other zombies came. I was in my room shooting at any zombie; dad and Dean tried to make their way into the house. I continued to shoot anybody that I could. "Damn it!" I shout under my breath, I wasn't a good long distance shooter and I realized I almost shot Dean. He along with dad got into the house and I could hear them downstairs. I shot two more zombies before they stopped coming. I went downstairs to find the boys near a few zombies near them. They looked at me and I knew what next.

Dad and I were watching mom's body burn; Castiel was on my left and dad my right. We kept staring at the fire and watched as my mother's body burned away.

Note: I only own Emma. Since Supernatural didn't give Karen much of a back story other than she was at some point married to Bobby, I gave her character some more information and a story to how she meet Bobby. Review and tell me what you think.

Spoilers (sort of) for the next two chapter's or so: Emma and Lucifer will meet up again, Chuck has some news for Emma which could be bad or good, and Jonah gets his wings.


	53. Every Time A Bell Rings

**Chapter Fifty-One: Every Time A Bell Rings:**

**(Castiel's POV)**

After Karen's death the boys left on another hunt and Robert was back to his usual self only he drank more. Emma was currently at home with Jonah and I wish I could be with them. Especially since Jonah should be getting his wings in soon and that was something I did not wish to miss. At the current moment I was in currently in Venice, Italy continuing my search for my father. However it was not going as I expected. Every time I think I have a lead it turns up to be false and I feel as if my father has abandoned us. My brothers and sisters think this even Balthazar has come to the conclusion that our father has abandoned us.

The only person, who has any faith in me, is Emma. She always tells to keep hope and to not give up and that that my father probably doesn't want to be found easily. I checked my cell-phone to make sure Emma hadn't called me. I saw I had no missed calls or any text messages, _'perhaps I should call'_. Emma did say she'd call me as soon as anything happened. I thought it over and came to the conclusion to wait for Emma's call.

**(Emma's POV) **

Jonah was sleeping on his belly this was his first night of sleep. Ever since mom died he'd wake up in the middle of the night crying because of nightmares. I looked around my room there was nothing to do. _'Maybe I should call Cass'_ I missed him but I told him I'd call if anything was wrong or if Jonah got his wings. I didn't want to give him an anxiety attack, so I didn't.

A few minutes passed by and a light whimpering echoed in the room. _'Jonah must have woken up'_ I looked at the crib and saw Jonah was fidgeting, like he was uncomfortable. "Hey baby, what's the matter?" I asked in a baby voice. Jonah began to whimper some more, "oh. It's okay" I said picking him up. I started stroking his back and that seemed to work fine, _'should I call Cass now?'_ Jonah was probably only having a nightmare. If he'd started feeling worse I would. Jonah cuddled closer to my body, but his body was also bit rigid like he was scared. _'Maybe his wings are coming in'_ I rubbed Jonah's back some more, I still didn't want to worry Castiel. He's been a lot more stressed out and I didn't want to add on to that, although he did say to call him _if_ anything happen.

**(Castiel's POV)**

I heard Emma call my name and I immediately teleported myself into her bedroom. I saw her with Jonah; he was curled up against her body, making noises of discomfort. "What's wrong?" I asked many scenarios ran though my head, "I think his wings are coming in" she said quietly looking uneasy. "I have to see his back" told her.

I gingerly took Jonah and removed his outfit so that the only thing he was wearing was his diaper. There was a rash forming on his back, "is it going to hurt him?" Emma said with a pained expression. "No, he'll only experience some discomfort" I told her reassuringly.

She still looked uneasy, _'it must be her maternal instinct'._ "It will be uh" I began and I tried to think of a human saying "an itch you can't scratch" I said hoping that was correct. "So it won't hurt him?" she asked, "like I said he'll only experience some discomfort" I told her. She nodded her head looking relived.

Thirty minutes passed by and Jonah's whimpering ceased and he was trying to get out of my arms. The rash on his back got worse but I knew that meant his wings were coming in soon. "Another hour and his wings will be in" I told Emma, she was currently stroking Jonah's back.

**(Emma's POV)**

An hour passed by and Jonah still hadn't gotten his wings, the only relief I had was Jonah wasn't experiencing any pain. I started singing to him and hoped he could find some comfort with that or it would at least distract him. Castiel examined Jonah's back and told me his wings were almost done coming through a few more minutes and they'll be done. I felt so relieved, Jonah wasn't crying or whimpering but he kept squirming it was hard to keep a hold of him.

**(Third Person)**

It wasn't long before two caramel golden wings appeared out of his back; however Jonah felt some pain when his wings burst through his back. Emma who was holding him at the time was smacked in the face, her nose was bleeding slightly but she didn't care, her son was happy again and that's all that mattered to her. Castiel was beaming; he was filled with joy because his son finally got his wings. At the current moment he was cleaning Jonah's wings.

Jonah was sleeping and still curled up against his mother, his wings wrapped around him. "Castiel" he heard Emma's voice penetrate his thoughts, "yes?" he questioned. "What are we going to do about his wings?" she asked. "When he's relaxed they disappear into his back" he replied, "how do they reappear?" she asked slightly befuddled. "For the first seven years they'll appear at certain occasions" Castiel replied moving some of Jonah's dark brown hair out of his face.

"What type of occasions?" Emma asked, she was becoming an expert on the Nephilim she knew pretty much everything. Although there were a few details she wasn't aware of, "when he's scared, nervous, mad, or any emotion for that matter" Castiel replied. In response she nodded her head and kissed the top of Jonah's head.

Note: I only Emma and her son Jonah

Note 2: Next chapter is the news Chuck has more Emma.

Note 3: Seasons six to eight will be different and this will show in the sequel.

Review? So how do I do with Castiel's Pov? Good? Bad? Never do it again? Make another chapter with his POV?

P.S: Sorry this took so long, I had lost of school work.


End file.
